Unsuspecting Love
by chickygurl
Summary: Prince Zuko is determined to catch Aang, The Avatar. He has had many methods to catch the boy and all have failed tremendously. But now he has a new plan to capture the Avatar...and it involves Katara. Overused plot and I don't care!
1. Witnessed Kidnapping

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

Prince Zuko is determined to catch Aang, The Avatar. He has had many methods to catch the boy and all have failed tremendously. But now he has a new plot to capture the Avatar-- and it involves Katara.

My First Fic -- be brutal, it'll only make me a better writer. :)

* * *

The day was uncommonly dark; thick gray clouds floated above the Fire Navy Ship, covering the all shining sun. Small waves crashed againt the bow of the vessel and small droplets of water splashed onto the large metal deck. A significant breeze cooled the day, unusual for the dry season. Everyone aboard the ship could sense a small amount of triumph in the air. 

He stood on the nose of the large ship, staring with determination at an island up ahead.

For years, he has been hunting him. Searching for him. He was so tired...and so miserable.

This was no way to live life.

Who knows how many times he had wanted to give up. To call it quits and just settle down on the Earth Kingdom, away from the Fire Nation. Away from the man who had scarred him for life.

God knows how many times the young Prince had cried in complete silence because the pressure of finding and capturing the impossible became unbearable. Imagine waking every morning to have a haunting question lurking in your mind: _Why doesn't he want me?_

It seemed so unfair. _Life_ seemed so unfair. All he had wanted to do was to save a few lives. Why was he punished? Why was caring such a crime?

Zuko scoffed in spite of himself.

Because the Fire Nation isn't allowed to feel compassion for anyone. Having compassion is a _weakness_, and the Nation can't run on a weak ruler, not since the war on world domination started one hundred years ago.

Never in his young life did he feel so unwanted. So unloved. He needed his father to love him. He needed someone to care about him, like no uncle ever could. But life was unfair.

Especially with him.

His hopes of ever finding someone who would love him unconditionally were long since gone. Ever since that day, two years ago, when his own father wordlessly told him to leave and never come back. That he was not wanted by neither the Fire Nation, his sister, or even him.

But _especially_ him.

It was one day when he realized that he never truly had a friend. A companion. Unlike the Avatar, who had many friends. Especially those two Water Tribe siblings that traveled with him. The Avatar would do anything for them.

It was then that it came to him like a bolt of lightening. Why hadn't it occur to him before?

The Avatar would do anythin_g_ for those two. _Anything_.

And a plan began to formulate in his mind. He could kidnap one of them and threaten to hurt them if the boy did not surrender.

Zuko considered taking the warrior boy, but the kid was so annoying that killing the moron before the Avatar surrendered was inevitable. That left the waterbender girl-- the one whom he had captured once before, but somehow escaped from the tree he had tied her to. He would steal her away after threatening the Avatar to cause her pain if he didn't give in. Hopefully it would work.

Hopefully the Avatar wouldn't see through him and find out that he wouldn't even lift a finger on her. Hopefully the Avatar wouldn't see that the he had morals, and that hurting women was strongly against them. Hopefully the Avatar wouldn't realize that Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation has a heart that _still_ cares.

_Hopefully._

* * *

"Aang, are you sure it's very safe to stop here? Zuko hasn't stopped following us and he might find us here," Katara said worriedly, trying her best not bite her nails. 

"Katara, what are the odds that they'll stop on a insignificant island like this one? We're just going to get some food for us and Appa and then we'll leave. Don't worry," Aang said smiling at her. "Sokka, tell Katara that she shouldn't worry." Aang turned around, finding the Water Tribe boy examining some exotic fruit. "…Sokka?"

Sokka continued to stare at the produce lying before him, but soon snapped out of histrance and turned to face his worried sister. "What?…Oh yeah, don't worry Katara." The warrior turned back around and lifted an apple. Staring at it with hungry eyes, he continued, "I mean--what are the odds of Prince Zuko coming here and actually finding us?"

As though in cue, Zuko stepped out from behind an old wooden shack and pulled the unaware girl towards him. His heart began racing when her body was pressed right against his, but he shook it off and lit a fireball. He held the fire next to her face and smirked victoriously when panic flooded the young Avatar's eyes. "I think pretty good odds."

"Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you!" Aang yelled with his staff ready in hand.

"If you try anything, I'll kill her," he warned and neared the blaze closer to the Water Tribe girl's beautiful face. "And no...I don't want to leave her alone. She's useful to me. I think I'll have her. She seems like a good worker, don't you agree?" the arrogant Prince said, pleased with his remark.

Sokka turned around, facing the man holding his sister and innocently answering with, "Actually she really is a good worker. Her sew--"

"Sokka, shut up!" Aang yelled and shot his friend a death glare.

Zuko raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Your stupidity amazes me. ...So, do you want her back Avatar?"

Aang eyed Prince Zuko suspiciously. To actually directly address him wasn't ever a good thing. He wanted something in return for Katara's safety. "Why do you ask?"

"You can have her back_safely_ if you turn yourself in after sunset." Zuko smirked at Aang. He's going to do it.

"No! Aang, you can't turn yourself in! I can take care of myself. Aang, please don't!" Katara yelled and began pull herself away from Zuko.

Afraid that he would burn her, the Prince put out his flame and grabbed her shoulder fiercely as she continued to kick and punch her way out of his grip.

Sokka saw him panic for Katara's safety. He wouldn't kill her.

Katara began to cry in desperation as Zuko's hands held her shoulders tighter. And the tighter he gripped her, the hotter his hands got. It was beginning to burn through her clothes.

"The more you struggle, the more you'll hurt," Zuko whispered in her ear as he noticed the girl wince in pain.

Katara sighed in defeat. He was right. "Go Aang. Run!" Katara yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I can't let you--," Aang began to say.

Sokka placed ana hand on the Avatar's shoulder and gave his sister a smile despite the cirmstances. "Let her go Zuko. Let's talk about this, but don't hurt her--"

"I already gave you the terms of this situation," the Prince interrupted impatiently, his voice raising with his temper."The Avatar can turn himself in for her safety or..." Heyanked on Katara's braid, causing herto let out a cry of surprise and pain.

Aang furrowed his brow at Zuko. "Let her go!" he ordered and stomped his foot in demand. This was going to far.

"Go Aang," the waterbendersaid quietly. "I'll be okay..."

"Either way Avatar, think about it. Consider the consequences of your decisions with a level head," the firebender advised. "You know where I am if you make the right choice."

Aang growled and lifted his staff in an attempt to knock Zuko down but Sokka stopped him. "No Aang. If you attack him, he could hurt her."

Zuko turned Katara from her friends and pushed her forward. "C'mon," he ordered behind her, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly. "Maybe if you behave I won't put you in the brig."

The Water Tribe girl scowled but kept walking. "Go to hell."

* * *

_"Sometimes the two people who are meant for eachother, are the last two who realize it."_ -unknown

It was midnight and Zuko paced back and forth on the deck of his ship. He was angry. Another plan failed! The Avatar should be long gone by now. What was he going to do with the girl? _Maybe I'll just leave her_, he thought. He looked over at Katara. She was sitting on the ground with her head in her hands…sobbing. He walked over to her and lifted her by the wrists. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked indifferently.

"Do what you will. I don't care. Dump me somewhere if you want," Katara said, trying to be brave. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath.

He looked at her in secret admiration. She was courageous, he'd give her that. "Guards!" Zuko yelled, "Prepare the extra room for Miss..." _I don't even know her name._

"Katara from the Water Tribe," she responded proudly.

"_Katara._ She will be staying with us from now on," Zuko yelled across the deck, his face stoic. "We can always use a girl around here, and who knows, the Avatar might come to get you." He let her go and watched her stumble backwards.

"I'll see you later for breakfast," Prince Zuko stated coldly and walked away.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review.


	2. Breakfast

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

* * *

Katara stood on the deck of the ship, holding on to the cold metal railing. "Wherever you guys are, take care of yourselves and remember that I love you," she whispered to herself as she looked up at the starlit sky. A small tear slid down her cheek and she immediately wiped it off. 

A guard approached her from behind and set his hand upon her slumped shoulder. "Your room is ready. It's located next to Prince Zuko's room, just like he ordered."

"Thank you," she whispered, and continued to face the sky. "I'll go soon..."

"Very well miss," he said politely and walked away.

_Miss? Is that what they'll call me? ...Miss, like I'm some sort of welcomed guest?_ her thoughts were interrupted by an old man's voice coming from behind her. She turned around, slightly frightened, and found Iroh standing behind her, giving her a gentle smile.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" the man asked and stepped up beside.

Katara calmed, realizing that the man was harmless. At least he _seemed_ like he was. She furrowed her brow, trying to remember the man's name. She'd swear to the Gods that Zuko had called him his uncle. "I guess," she answered, a hint of sarcasm in her sad voice. _Iroh,_ she remembered and smirked mildly at her good memory._ Prince Zuko calls him Uncle Iroh, I believe..._

The General observed her profile for a moment before turning his head toward the heavens.He puckered his brow as though he was trying to think of a story to tell, and after a minute or so, he spoke. "I know you're angry...and upset. This damned war has caused so much misery...," Iroh continued, "...for you, for me, but especially Prince Zuko. But I'm going to give you a piece of advice. Put a smile on your pretty young face and hope for the best, because that seems to be the last innocent thing we have in this world. Hope."

"I can't do that," the waterbender answered calmly and took a deep breath. "I can't put on a happy face and hope for the best. My mother is dead. My father is off at war. My brother is teaching young children how to defend our tribe. And mytwelve year old best friend is being chased by the son of the man who is trying to take over the world." A couple tears escaped her blue eyes, and she immediately wiped them away. She didn't want to seem weak in front of a_firebender_ she barely knew.

Iroh saw her tears and frowned. To see such an innocent person cry was heartbreaking."Calm. You need rest. Everything will turn out alright," Iroh patted her shoulder. "I know it." With that being said, he headed off towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, right…."Katara sighed and left for her room, after giving the sky one last _hope_ful glance.

* * *

"Are you sure we did the right thing?" Aang said concerned, looking back toward the island that they had just abandoned. 

"No, but we have to think of a plan before we go invading their ship...My mother was held hostage against my father during a Fire Nation raid, and was accidently murdered when he tried to save her. The fireball that killed my mom was suppose to kill my dad.We have to think of a plan Aang, because I don't want any of us dead,"the hurt Water Tribe boyanswered while petting Momo.

"I could've turned myself in and--"

"It's too late for 'could've', don't you think?" Sokka asked annoyed. "We have to think of a good plan. So start thinking! She'll be OK. Don't worry! She knows how to take care of herself."

"Yeah, I know. Katara's brave like that," Aang said feeling proud of her. _She'll be fine, _he assured and smiled.

* * *

It was mid-morning when Zuko came into Katara's room. She was still asleep, but well in the middle if a nightmare. She was twisting and turning in the bed, and Zuko scowled slightly at the sight as he approached her disturbed body, taking a seat beside her. He glanced around the room and noticed that the girl had taken a bit of her time to re-decorate it. _Women_, he mused with a soft smile. 

"Sokka..." Katara mumbled, making Zuko turn his head to look at her.

He raised his eyebrow at the muffled cry for her brother and frowned. "Hey!" he said and shook her roughly. "Wake up."

The girl furrowed her brow as she entered the world between sleep and conscienceness. "Stop it Aang!" she whined and slapped Zuko's arm off, turning to her side as she did so.

For a moment he just sat there, surprised that the girl had the nerve to call him _'Aang'_. "...Don't compare me to that stupid Avatar!" the banished Prince yelled and turned the woman over, waking her completely. "Get up!"

"OK!" Katara yelled, compelling the teenage boy to lean back. "I'm awake," she huffed and frowned at Zuko. "Geez..." She lazily rubbed her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Everything seemed fine until her eyes fell upon her arrogant captor, who was sitting upon a wooden chair with his arms crossed. She smirked. "Were you watching me sleep?"

He froze at the accusing question. _What is she implying? That I **like** her...?_ He frowned and stood from his place. "NO! I came to wake you up. Breakfast is ready. You can go down to the kitchen to get it."

"Then why are you so nervous?" she asked and crossed her thin arms, one eyebrow raised.

Prince Zuko cleared his sudden dry throat. "What on earth are you talking about? I just came here to inform you that breakfast is ready. My being here has nothing to do with nerves, although you do get on _mine_."

Katara furrowed her brow at the Prince. "Well, I'm not very hungry. So you can go and boss people around with your arrogance. Besides, it's not lke I'd eat anything that your people prepared." She swiftly got up and passed Prince Zuko, not wanting to face his anger.

Zuko scowled and grabbed the girl's hand while she was in reach. "You should be grateful that I even give you food to eat!" he said furiously as he pulled her in front of him, her blue angry eyes locking with his golden determined ones. "You are going down to the kitchen to eat, whether you want to or not!"

"Let go of me!" she yelled and tried to yank her arm out of his grasp.

Zuko tightened his grip on her weak arm and pulled her closer. "Go down and eat." His voice was threatening...frightening.

"Let me go!"she screamed, wrenching her arm out of his strong grip. "Let me go," she ordered again, her voice softer and more pleading. His grip was beginning to hurt. Didn't he understand? "It hurts," she whispered and felt tears beginning to well up as she continued to pull her arm away from him.

He released her arm, noticing the red mark that his hand had left. She pulled her limb to her chest and rubbed it tenderly."You didn't have to grip me so hard," she muttered angrily but slightly afraid.

Zuko heart sank mildly but not enough for him to apologize. She had pushed him. Now she knows what happens when you push Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. You get hurt. "Well, you didn't have to be so rude."

Katara jerked her head up in indignation, her hand still rubbing her bruising arm. "I was anything BUT rude. How would you feel if you were kidnapped and abused?"

"I did not abuse you!"

"Oh, of course not," she said sarcastically. "I forgot that I asked you to hurt me."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Sleeping Arrangements

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

* * *

"Stupid brat," Zuko muttered and crossed his arms.

Katara rolled her eyes before letting out a short laugh. "It takes one to know one, _your majesty_," she reproached angrily and turned for her cot. "What would you know about me anyway. You don't know anything." She sat on the small mattress and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Prince Zuko looked at her, a bit surprised by the way that she spoke to him. He nodded and walked over to her. "I know you well enough to classify you as a brat. I give you a room instead of a cell. I give you food. And yet you yell at me." He sat upon the wooden chair that sat a foot away from her bed.

The waterbender glared at the Prince. "I have been blessed by an angel."

"You pretty much have," Zuko smirked and leaned against the back of the chair.

"Don't think too highly of yourself your highness," she said quietly. She looked at one of the metal walls of the ship and sighed. "Are you done patronizing me now?

Zuko stood from his chair. "I'm never finished." He pushed the chair into a corner of the room. "I'll be back to check up on you later." He walked towards the door and opened it widely. "Don't try anything funny. This place is surrounded by guards and we're far enough from shore to keep you trapped on this ship."

Katara looked over at him and smiled. "I would _never_ try anything funny. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Oh I don't know..." He stepped outside. "Maybe your constant sarcasm?" He closed the door and sighed heavily. He knew that this one was going to give her more trouble than the Avatar. And he didn't like that. Not at all.

* * *

"Zuko better not be exploiting Katara. Or straving her. Or--" 

"Sokka can you stop putting ideas in my head? You're making me feel guilty about leaving her there. She's fine. The Prince can't be _that_ horrible." Aang's worried grew with every statement that left Sokka. Ever since they had left the port, all Sokka talked about is how Zuko best not be interacting with Katara.

"Sorry. It's just that I can't stop thinking about my sister," Sokka said looking down at the ocean below. "...Where are we going anyways?"

"Well, Zuko is probably looking for us, right? If we disguise ourselves he won't know where we are. Then we'll get into the ship and get Katara."

"OK…but how are we going to disguise ourselves if we have a FLYING BISON?" Sokka yelled, Appa groaning at his remark.

"That's why we're dropping Appa off at a reliable site: the Animal-Holding Shelter."

"Animal-Holding Shelter...?" the Water warrior asked. "Where is that?"

"It's on an island around the Fire Nation," Aang answered casually and steered Appa to the left.

Sokka gulped. "Fire Nation?"

* * *

Prince Zuko walked down the narrow hallway, towards the deck of his Fire Navy Ship. He took a deep calming breath of the fresh sea-air and smiled somewhat triumphantly. _Maybe the Avatar **will** come for her..._ he considered and scanned the level on which he stood. _All I have to do is wait--_

--"What do you think about that girl that's living here now? She's pretty, eh?"  
-- "Yeah, maybe I'll stop by her room later."  
-- "Tell me when you're done..."

Zuko froze before growling in anger. _Disgusting. _He turned his head and found two men talking a few feet behind him. He approached them slowly until their vicious laughter got on his easily-disturbed nerves, causing him to push them both against the hard metal wall with a giant ball of flame. "You are _never_ to get near the girl. She's not here to entertain any of you. Understand?"

"Y--yes, sir! We didn't know--"

Iroh strolled around the corner, gasping upon seeing Zuko talking sternly to two guards that seemed _shoved_ against the wall. His small legs picked up their pace as he walked over to his nphew. "What seems to be the matter Prince Zuko?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on the Prince's shoulder.

"Nothing uncle, I was just letting these guards know that the waterbender isn't here to entertain any of the men on this ship," he stated through gritted, his face holding that dangerous glare.

"That's right," Iroh agreed. "She is our guest, therefore, she will be treated with respect."

The two men nodded nervously.

"And by respect, he means that the crude comments will stop _here_. If you attempt anything disgraceful against her, you will be thrown over board. She must stay in a well state-of-being. She is the answer to the end of all our traveling. She is the Avatar's companion," Prince Zuko informed.

The General nodded and smiled peacefully at the guards standing back against the wall. "Yes yes, hands off the girl," he said with a light chuckle. "Now, if I may speak to you, Prince Zuko."

Zuko gave the guards a final glare of warning before allowing himself to be led away by his elderly uncle. "What is it uncle?" he asked, slightly annoyed by the imprudence of his own men.

"I think it more safe if you were to hold the girl under lock and key. As you can see, some of the men of this ship are...hungry."

"I don't want her down in the prison hold. There are rabid rats down there. I may not like her but I don't want her to get hurt either. And the only rooms in the upper level that have locks are yours, mine, and the washrooms." He sighed. "Her room will have to do. My men always listen to my orders--"

"When was the last time you told them not to do something as tempting as bedding a beautiful young girl?" Iroh asked, a smile creeping onto his face when Zuko blushed.

"Fine," the Prince breathed. "What is it that you want me to do? Put her in my room?"

The General smile turned into a smirk. "Well, it was about time that you had some company. And--"

"It wasn't a real sugestion uncle. I was--"

"Still, I think it best if she's with you. Besides, it's just for the time being."

Prince Zuko inhaled deeply, his brain trying to digest the thought of him sharing his room with a peasant. "Very well," he sighed, giving up. "But just for a few of days."

"A few days," Iroh whispered and patting his nephew's arm. He winked before turning around and trotting away.

Zuko began walking towards Katara's room, his heavy steps resounding on the steel floor. His loud sturdy knocks echoed through the hallway and it wasn't long before a young girl opened the door, annoyance etched in her pretty face.

"What do you want now?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"Come with me," he ordered coldly and began walking down the narrow passageway. He heard small quick footsteps behind him and the exasperated sigh of a girl humoring an arrogant Prince.

"What's going on?" Katara asked curiously when they stopped at the door at the end of the hallway.

"You're going to stay here from now on," Zuko said curtly and opened the door, stepping aside as he did so.

Katara entered the room with caution, noticing the large Fire Nation emblem on the wall. She gasped. This was Prince Zuko's room. She turned around, worry and confusion written in her blue eyes. "With you?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered sternly and shut the door.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Nightshirt

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!

* * *

Aang pushed Appa into the giant pen. "Don't worry boy. We'll come back to get you soon. We have to rescue Katara and you're too noticeable to bring along." He gave him a brief hug and a peck on the thick beige fur of the beast. 

"I'll take good care of him sir. Let me tell you, it's a great honor taking care of the Avatar's guide," the server said while slightly bowing his head.

"Thanks. We'll be back for him as soon as possible. Bye Appa!" Aang waved and walked toward the village, Sokka walking silently beside him.

Appa groaned his goodbye and watched his friends leave. _I already miss you..._

* * *

"Let me out! ZUKO! What's going on? Why do I have to be in here!" Katara yelled as she was kicking and hitting the door. "Prince Zuko! Let-me-OUT!" 

Zuko looked at the closed door. "I'll talk to her later,when shecalms down a bit."

Katara stopped hitting the door in resignation, Zuko wasn't going to open the door. he was gone.

She sighed heavily and glanced around, noticing that the Prince's bedroom contained many things. A meditating table with four candles was set against the wall with a New Year's mask of a dragon hanging before it. A large rectangle window was above it, lighting the bedroom nice and evenly. She turned her head and noticed two swords hanging on the wall, forming an X atop a small dresser. A large matress sat beneath a large red Fire Nation flag, and beside the bed a straw rug spread across the metal floor.

The waterbenderwalked over to the bed and sat down on it. "Now, what am I suppose to do?" she asked herself as she took another look at the room. "Ugh…I hope I don't have to sleep on the bed with him. I'd rather sleep on the floor." She got up and walked over to the small dresser. She opened the first drawer and saw some of his uniforms, ribbon, an ink bottle and pen, and…_scissors_. A candle seemed to light in her head and she ran towards the door, hitting it when she reached it. "Prince Zuko if you don't let me out, I'll destroy your uniforms! I will!…Don't think I won't!"

Iroh knocked the door, causing the girl's ruckus to come to an end. "Can I come in?" he asked meekly and smiled when Katara yelled a 'yes' through the metal door.He opened the large heavy door and walked in, a small bag and a cup of tea in his old hands. He set the tea on the dresser and placed the belongings that he had within the bag,upon the bed. "I got some tea for your nerves and some clothes for you. I don't suppose you want to be in that all the time. Right?"

"Right. Thank you," she graced and eyed him suspiciously. "Um…do you know why Prince Zuko locked me up in here?"

"Well, what hap--," the General started.

"I'll tell her uncle. You can leave now," Zuko said, putting his hands on his uncle's shoulders.

"Oh, alright then, I'll see you around Ms. Katara," Iroh said as he smiled at the two of them. He opened the metal door and left.

"I'm listening," Katara stated and crossed her arms.

"There were some men out on deck making dirty plans that involved you,"Zuko answered bluntly and observed her face, which had paled significantly.

"Oh…" She was speechless. _Am I the only woman on this ship?_

"That's why you're sleeping here now. I don't think you want to be their source of entertainment."

Katara blinked. "Yeah...but I don't want to be yours either," she said.

Prince Zuko couldn't help but smirk at her statement. The way that she saidit proved to him that she wasn't as innocent as he thought she was. He shook his head 'no' and pointed to the clothes that laid upon his large bed. "What did my uncle bring you?"

The waterbender looked over at where his hand was directing and took an intake of breath when she saw the various pieces of clothing laid out for her. "Oh um, I haven't looked through it yet."

They walked over to the bed, where Iroh had spread the belongings, and examined the clothes from afar. A royal blue nightgown seemed to stand out more than the pants and shirts that laid around it. The gown was made of soft silk and small black raindrops were embroidered all over it. Katara held it up against her in admiration and gasped in disapointment when she noticed the length of the piece of clothing. The shirt was obscenely short (perhaps an inch above the knee). And this wouldn't be problem if she was in her own room, but she wasn't, she was now sharing Prince Zuko's room. Prince Zuko, whose a boy. A _sixteen _year old boy.

"I can't wear this," she said, a soft rosy blush rising to her cheeks.

"Why not?"

"Look at it!"

"It's nice," he commented indifferently. Why was she being so sensitive about a simple piece of clothing?

"Yes it is, but it's too _small_."

"It'd be disrespectful if you don't wear it." His world was made of rules.

"But..." Katara whined, realizing that Prince Zuko was right. Her world was made of rules too.

"At least wear it _tonight_, and then don't wear it anymore…"

"Alright, but just tonight."

Zuko took the soft cloth in his hands and extended it in front of him, looking at it and then imagining it on the girl. Not bad. "Just tonight," he repeatedsoftlyand set it down on the bed.

* * *

It was around 10 o'clock at night when Prince Zuko came back in the room. He looked tired and annoyed. Katara didn't even bother saying 'hello' to him, not wanting to get him angry. He casually took off his shirt, changed his pants, and got into bed. He turned over to look at Katara, who was folding some of the clothes that Iroh brought her, and asked, "Aren't you going to put on your night clothes?" 

"Oh. Right. I forgot. ...Let me just go--"

"No. You're not going anywhere. You're putting them on in here. Understand? I'm not letting you out in the hallway alone. I don't trust my own men."

"But I can't change while you're in the room. You might look," Katara said nervously.

"I promise I won't look. Now change," Prince Zuko ordered. He shut his golden eyes and angrily turned over, facing the fire-proof wall.

At first, she hesitated. To change in the same room with the Prince fo the Fire Nation was embarrassing, not to mention frightening. _Why is this happening to me?_ she thought briefly and quickly slipped into her nightshirt. "I'm done…Just pass me a blanket and pillow and I'll sleep down here."

Zuko turned around and saw her. She was beautiful. Her hair was down and that nightshirt fit her perfectly. It almost looked like a small dress. He resisted the smile that wanted to show on his face and moved over against the wall. "No, I want you to sleep on the bed. All we'll do is sleep," he said.

"But--"

"Why do you have to be nervous about it? We're not going to do anything," he stated in an annoyed tone. This girl thought too highly of herself. "Come on, you'll be sore tomorrow if you sleep on the floor. And the bed is big enough for the both of us."

"Uhh..." Katara hummed hesitantly. Sleeping on the same bed with her enemy...the Prince of the Fire Nation...was something that if someone had told her one month ago she would've laughed. 'Ridiculous,' she would have said. But he was right, sleeping the hard metal floor would hurt her the next day. She sighed and walked over to the bed reluctantly. She laid down on it started picking at her fingernails. "This is so wrong," she whispered.

"Why? We aren't going to do anything." _Girls..._

"I didn't mean it like _that._" _Boys..._

"Right." Zuko blushed. "Just go to sleep. I have a long day tomorrow."

"I bet you do," she said sarcasticly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, just that I can't possibly imagine how tiring it must be to boss people around."

Prince Zuko became angry. "I don't need you criticizing the way I do my work. Go to sleep!"

"Fine!" She turned her back on him. "Good night!"

"What's so good about it?"

* * *

**A/N**- Expecting a romantic moment, huh? **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Mother's Lullaby

_Avatar: The Last Airbender _is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and _romance._

* * *

Prince Zuko woke up around 6 o' clock in the morning, and became surprised when the first thing that he saw was Katara lying beside him. He had forgotten about the sleeping arrangement. He got out of bed as quietly as he could and changed. He looked at her one more time and left the bedroom. He headed over to the kitchen where his uncle was drinking some tea and rice. He grabbed a bit of food and sat down in front of his uncle. 

"Ahh…" Uncle Iroh said after sipping a bit a of warm, sweet Ginseng tea. "Good morning Prince Zuko. Did you sleep well last night?"

Zuko nodded softly and sipped a bit of tea. He noticed that his uncle was smiling at him, deviously. "Why are you smiling at me like that, uncle?"

"I was wondering about yesterday, when I left a little something for Katara."

Zuko eyed his uncle suspiciously and crossed his arms, "Did you leave that little excuse for a nightgown on purpose? Because if yo--"

"Calm Prince Zuko. You aren't going to deny, that you liked looking at her, in that. Are you?" He had a small bite of rice and smiled at him.

The Prince blushed. Of course he liked it. He is a teenage boy after all, who does find Katara very attractive. He wasn't going to deny that, but he wasn't going to admit it either. "That doesn't matter. What mat--"

"It doesn't? Are you sure? Have you forgotten, how old you are Prince Zuko? Have you forgotten how long you have left until the king has to pass the crown?" Iroh stood up and walked over to his nephew.

No, he hadn't forgotten. But all this hunting for the Avatar hasn't left him any time to look for a bride. He has four more years to find a wife, but if he doesn't, there is nobody for theLord to pass the crown too. Meaning, the end of the monarchy in the Fire Nation. Another reason for his father to hate him. "No,but what does Katara have to do with anything involving that?"

"I think you know," Iroh said as he patted Prince Zuko's shoulder.

"Are you saying that I should--"

"I didn't say anything," the General cleared and left the room, a smile upon his lips.

* * *

"Now that we have these disguises, Prince Zuko shouldn't be able to recognize us!" Aang said as he put on his red and black helmet. 

"Are you positively sure that this is going to work, Aang?" Sokka uttered as he checked his reflection in the river.

"It's full-proof! When the ship comes around here, we'll get on. No one will notice," Aang continued, "Then, we'll tell Katara the plan and we'll casually get off the ship."

"But what if they inspect us? Or ask us questions?"

"What would they ask to two 'normal' Fire Nation soldiers?" Aang said smiling as he looked at Sokka's weakling body inside a firebender's uniform.

* * *

Katara got up a couple hours after Zuko did. She rubbed her eyes and walked up to the small window. There was nothing. No land…no NOTHING. 

"I'm hungry," she said to herself as she was getting dressed, "and sick of being in this room."

There was a loud knock on the door and as soon as Katara said "Come in", Zuko walked in, without saying good morning to her. He immediately walked over to his closet and grabbed his armor. He spread it out on the unmade bed and started to carefully put on each piece. Throughout this…Katara watched admirably. She had never seen anyone put _real _armor before, after all, you don't need armor to battle with a measly water bender. But then again, she did see her father put on armor once, right before he left for the war.

"What!" Zuko asked annoyed, interrupting the girl's pondering thoughts.

Katara pulled her gaze away from Zuko and picked up the clothes that laid around her feet. "Nothing. I was just…daydreaming," she excused nervously. "I've never seen anyone put on armor before..." She fidgeted with the clothing in her hand as the Prince before hersmirked (in pride?). Her heartbeat seemed to quicken. Why was she so nervous? So he caught her staring at him dress, so what? _It's not like you like him._ She swallowed hard. _Right?_

"That's right, your stupid brother isn't _really _a warrior," he commented, noticing Katara's blank expression turn angry. "Well, I have to go. A few more sets and I'll be a master fire--"

"You're not a master, already?" Katara interrupted.

"No. But when I do become one, I will be more than ready to capture the Avatar and show my father that I'm not a traitor," Prince Zuko said proudly, a small smile lit on his face.

"Traitor? How can you be a traitor?"

Zuko's smile faded into nothingness as he watched the waterbender stare at him with those questioning cerelean eyes of hers. "It's a long story. You wouldn't understand."

"It has to do with your scar, doesn't it?" the Water tribe girl asked and watched the teenager boy's confident composure diminish to that of humiliation and anger. "Doesn't it?" she inquired again, her voice more forceful, when he didn't respond.

"Stop thinking about my problems," Zuko said angrily and shoved her small body aside so he could get past her. He left the room and slammed the door behind him. _Stupid waterbender..._

* * *

Hours passed and evening was turning into night. Prince Zuko decided to retire early. The day of training had beenvery tiring. He needed to rest...and think. The walk to his bedroom seemed longer than before. He secretly wished that it wasn't night yet. He didn't want to face the girl after the awkward conversation that they had had in the afternoon. She'll probably reprimand him for pushing her aside, but it wasn't his fault. He had felt cornered and he couldn't answer her question without getting in depth about it. And he didnt want to get in depth about his situation. Not with her. Not with anyone. Not yet. 

A soft faint voice began to fill his ears as he approached his room. He stopped walking, not wanting to overpower the song with his loud steps. He raised an eyebrow; the song was coming from his room. He continued to walk, his pace a little slower than before. He stood before his door, his ear pressed against his door so he could listen to the soft the soft lullaby.

Toora, loora, loora  
Toora, loora, li  
Toora, loora, loora  
Hush, now, don't you cry  
Ah,  
Toora, loora, loora  
Toora, loora, li  
Toora, loora, loora  
It's a Waterlullaby

Over in the South Pole, many years ago  
My mother sang this song to me in tones so sweet and low  
Just a simple little ditty in her good oldmother way  
And I'd give the world if she could sing that song to me this day

Toora, loora, loora  
Toora, loora, li  
Toora, loora, loora  
Hush, now, don't you cry  
Ah,  
Toora, loora, loora  
Toora, loora, li  
Toora, loora, loora  
It's a water lullaby

Upon hearing the lullaby come to an end, Zuko opened the door and walked in. He looked over to Katara, her body laying flat on the mattress, and frowned sadly upon seeing her face. Her shiny blue eyes were closed but small thin trails of tears could be seen on her young tanned face. Her soft sweet hum filled the air, and he knew that she was singing the lullaby in her head.

He dressed into his night clothing and sighed heavily when he heard soft cries escape the girl that laid so stiffly on his bed. And without warning he felt so damn rotten for bringing her on his ship.

With the silent movements of a predator, he laid himself beside her, his ears listening to the ragged breathing of her silent sobbing. He watched her hands go up to cover her face and with just a turn of his head, Zuko watched endless tears leave the waterbender. His heart sank at the sight, but he said nothing.

"I'm sorry," he heard the girl say quietly but didn't respond. "I don't usually cry. I'm sorry."

Zuko raised his eyebrows at Katara. She was apologizing for crying? He sat up and looked down to see the waterbender wipe her tears and trying to calm her breathing. "Don't apologize," he said, his tone unusually cold for the occasion. "It's not your fault that you're sad."

Katara looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks."

Zuko loked at her curiously. "For what?"

"For caring," she said simply and closed her eyes. Her breathing had evened out and the tears had stoped flowing.

"I..." he began but stopped. "You're welcome." He laid back down and closed his eyes. His last thoughts being about the girl that slept beside him.

The girl that he didn't know he cared for.

* * *

**A/N-** Credit goes to BabyCenter -dot- com, for the lullaby. I did not make it up, so don't sue me. Although, I did alter parts of it…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Shower Room

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

* * *

"So, are we just going to wait here until they come?" Sokka asked as he picked up a fruit from a stand. 

"Yeah, Zuko has to stop by here…at least to get supplies. This is the next island on the way."

The warrior gave the owner of the stand a copper coin for the owed fruit and took a bite. "I hope Katara is OK. That Prince better not even talk to her," he said, his mouth full with the sweet fruit.

"I'm sure she's fine Sokka," Aang assured as he petted Momo that rested withing his small arms. "Prince Zuko may be determined but he's not completely heartless."

"No doubt," the Water Tribe boy answered angrily. "Still, that Prince better not touch a single hair on my sister. Not a _single_ hair."

"And why would he touch her hair?" the Avatar laughed, giving his companion a warm smile.

Sokka returned the smile and shoved his friend playfully. "Shut up."

* * *

The bright sun's rays lit the small steel-walled bedroom, waking Katara softly. She yawned widely, her mind and body feeling rested and ready for the upcoming day. She slowly sat up, her head turning to see Prince Zuko sound asleep beside her; his calm face giving her light butterflies in her stomach.She shook the unwelcomed feeling away and got up, walking over to her own littlecorner of the room where she kept the clothes that Iroh had so kindly given her. Upon picking out the set of clothing that she would wear, the waterbender snuck over to the exit of the bedroom not wanting to wake the sleeping Prince. Vigilant not make a lot of noise, she opened the large metal door and stepped outside. 

A large sigh of relief overcame her after she closed the door. "Free at last," she whispered and began to walk down the long narrow hallway of the Fire Navy Ship. "It's around here somewhere," she said to herself as she strode past each room. "But where?"

The Water Tribe girl's face became decorated with suspicion upon noticing a door slightly ajar. She pushed it open and grinned when she saw tub in the middle of the room, a water pump extending its long narrow neck over it. She looked both ways before entering the washroom and closed the door with a soft push, her mind forgetting to lock it. She extracted the hot water (heated from the engine below) from the pump and undressed. Now she could think in peace; her body submersed in its own element.

* * *

Prince Zuko didn't have time to appreciate the morning light or the fact that he woke unusually happy that morning. The only thing that his brain was able to process was that the girl was gone._She's escaped!_ he thought angrily before realizing the flaw of this prediction. _Where to? We're in the middle of the ocean._He growled. Middle of the ocean or not, she was given explicit orders not to leave the room. Well, maybe not explicit orders, but the idea was obvious when he said that some guards were keeping their eye on her (in more ways than one). 

He stormed out of his bedroom, his hands giving off the faint glow of fury. He scanned the deck, his anger only rising when he couldn't find her. He began walking back to his room in hopes of finding her there until he heard fainit splashing with his washroom. His _private_ washroom. He opened the door, his anger infused mind reasoning that it was one of his men using the washroom. _I'm in no mood for sharing this morning_...

The rage leaked out of him upon see the silhouette of Katara behind the thin white curtain of his tub. His heart skipped continous beats as he stood frozen to the spot. Katara was a couple feet away from him. Naked. Images, those of which he hadn't thought of until that moment, began to flash in his petrified mind.

"Ah, Prince Zuko, glad I found you! Before you enter the tub, I wish to spea--"

Immediately, the teenage boy came back to earth when thetone of his merry uncle entered his ears. His once slow beating heart began to race as he began to realize that he needed to get out of the room before Katara noticed his presence.

"Are you all righ--oh my."

Too late.

Prince Zuko had just enough time to rush a "sorry to interrupt you" before shutting the door and speed walking to his room, a barely noticeable blush on his young face.

* * *

Katara walked furiously down the corridor, a large towel around her small body. She was more angry than embarassed for being seen taking a bath. _How dare--that disgusting, good for nothing...PIG! _she thought angrily as she opened the door to his room. 

"What were you doing in there? Couldn't you put the picture together when you saw that I wasn't here?" she said, a mad look in her piercing blue eyes.

Zuko sat silently on his bed, his head hanging low. Slight humiliation begin to eat away at his heart. "I'm sorry. I couldn--"

"What you did has no excuse! It was sick. Disgusting! I can believe that you--"

Prince Zuko stood up. He admitted that he was wrong in going in without knocking (oh how he wished he had knocked) but he wasn't going to let her reprimand him on his own turf. "I've apologized already for what I did! But you weren't suppose to leave this room in the first place! Atleast be glad that it was me who walked in and not some other guy."

"Be glad? You want me to be _glad_? Oh please. If it wasn't for your uncle, who knows what you would've done to me!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? You seriously think that I'm that desperate?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out. After all, you are teenage boy, I don't know what goes through your mind everyday," she said crossing her arms and looking away.

He took a step closer to Katara. A dangeriously close step. "I'll tell you what goes through my mind everyday," Zuko replied, his voice holding a menacing tone.

There was a pause of dead silence. Katara looked up at him angrily. She didn't like him so close to her; she was almost in the nude. _Who the hell does he think he is? _She lifted her small hand ever so quickly and struck him across the face. "Don't ever get that close to me again. Ever!" she yelled and pushed him away from her. She 'humphed' arrogantly after giving one last hateful glance his way and began to depart from the room.

"Where do you--"

"Shut up and don't talk to me!" The waterbender stomped her foot and slammed the door behind her.

Prince Zuko just stood there, alone in the room, while he rubbed his stung cheek.


	7. Denial

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

* * *

Katara returned to the washroom and changed into the clothes that Iroh had given her. After drying and combing her long brown tresses, she headed for the main deck deciding that a whiff of fresh air would not do her any harm. The waterbender inhaled the salty sea air and smiled. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the outdoors until she was exposed to it. 

Making sure that no one was watching her, she extended her arms in a swift motion and lifted a stream of clear water from the ocean below. A satisfied smile graced her tanned face as she did an elegant flowing water whip. She lifted her hands once more, raising a small fragile wave with her. "Push and pull," she meditated quietly and raised her hands more. "Push and pu--"

"Practicing your bending, are you now?" Iroh asked as he walked up behind her.

She dropped her arms in a mixture of frustration and surprise and turned around. "I wasn't going to try any--"

"I know. I know. Do not worry child," the old man said. "I just wanted to know if you'd accompany me and have a nice cup of jasmine tea."

Katara nodded softly and followed the man quietly, her mind forgetting about waterbending and how that might have been her only chance to practice it. Iroh led her to a small room that was lighted by a few candles, two cushions positioned opposite eachother, and a small wooden tea table fixed in the middle. A small kettle with matching cups sat neatly on the table; small puffs of steam exiting the pot's narrow mouth.

"Please take a seat." The general motioned to one of the soft cushions and watched the girl nod and follow his request. "You do like jasmine tea, right?"

"Yes," the waterbender answered shyly and took a quick glance around the room.

"Good, good," he whispered and poured the hot drink into her teacup. "Tell me my dear, how old are you?"

She raised an eyebrow at the random question before answering. "Fourteen, sir."

"Please, call me Iroh. 'Sir' is a bit too official for me." He chuckled lightly and sipped from his tea.

"Yes s--Iroh." She smiled warmly at the man before tasting the drink that he had served for her. She almost sighed at its warm sweet taste. Never had she had such great tasting tea. "Thank you very much for the tea."

"My pleasure. I usually have my tea out on the deck but it's a bit windy today, isn't it?" He watched her nod and smiled. _What a shy young girl._ "My nephew never did like tea. I'm glad you do though. It gets lonely drinking by yourself."

Katara sighed and nodded. "Yes, I suppose it does."

"So how has Prince Zuko been treating you?"

"Like a prisoner," she answered curtly and took a sip from her tea.

Iroh furrowed her brow at her response. "You don't like him at all, don't you? You think he's a horrible person," he paused and took a deep breath, "I'll have to acknowledge that he isn't the kindest man you'll ever meet, but he has his moments where he shows respect and concern for others."

"If you're implying that I hate him, I don't," Katara corrected and watched the old man raise an eyebrow at the statement. "I just--we just don't get along. He's a Prince; I'm a peasant. He fights for the Fire Nation; I fight for..."

"Peace?"

"Yes," she breathed. "We're opposites sir. Opposites don't get along. They never will."

Iroh chuckled. "Nonsense. Opposites attract. Opposites keep each other in constant balance. Without good there isn't bad. Without cold there isn't hot."

Katara opened her mouth but closed it upon finding nothing to say. He was right. Opposites do keep balance between each other. Without one, the other can not be.

"He cares about you, you know," the old man said abrubtly and smiled when he saw the surprised expression that surfaced the girl's young face. He watched her unbelieving eyes open and close with such difficultyas if though he had said that pigs could fly.

"E-excuse me?" she whispered, her voice wavering with doubt. Did he say what just she thought he said.

Iroh smiled. "Yes, I talked to him a few minutes ago."

Katara felt her jaw drop. "He--he told you that he c--cares about me?"she stammered nervously; her heartbeat beginning to quicken. Everything was going a bit too fast. This was - what - her third day here?

"Oh heaven's no!" the general exclaimed. "He'd die before confessing any sort of feelings towards anyone. But I did speak to him and saw that familar flicker of light in his eyes when I mentioned you.I was young once. I know the feeling all to well."

The Water Tribe girl laughed uneasily and shook her head. "No, you must be confused. Zuko isn't the type of person who cares about me. Or anything for that matter."

Iroh smirked and crossed his arms. "Can it be that you also care about him?"

Katara furrowed her brow at the firebender's boldness. "No sir, it can not be. I don't care about Zuko. It takes love to care about something. And I don't love Zuko. I don't." She stood from her seat, feeling flustered and angry. How dare that man tell her that she _cared_ about that stupid Prince. That disgusting perverted - but ever so handsome - _stupid_ Prince.

"Ah, but what to do if it's too late?"

Katara crossed her arms and looked down at the man. "What do you mean?"

"Love is like a disease my dear. Immunity to such a feeling is impossible except for the coldest of creatures. It is contagious but welcomed with every fiber of ones being. And once caught, it is impossible to cure. For you see, love gives but doesn't take. Love multiplies itself without losing its size or value. Love is pure. Love secretly reproduces itself within our humble hearts and it is until its very late stages that we can see it. Love causes us to see the good in people. Love is beautiful."

Katara frowned disdainfully at the man.She did not love Prince Zuko. No way. Not now. Not ever. _Denying your feelings, are you now?_ She huffed in anger. "Thank you for the tea, _sir_, it was delicious." She turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"Love can not be denied Katara," Iroh added and watched her open the door.

The waterbender turned to face the old man, a cool breeze hitting her back. "Then clearly there is a flaw in your theory. I don't love Prince Zuko. And I never will." She turned and gasped upon coming face-to-face with a very angry (and hurt?) Prince.

* * *

"So how long do you think we have to wait here?" Sokka asked while he made a small pile of hay, for a seat. 

"The woman said that we could stay here as long as we need to. Which is probably a week or so. When the ship comes around we'll get on. Geez. Stop whining so much and be glad that we'll have Katara back in a couple of days." Aang sat on the floor, and petted Momo. "Remember Momo: you can't follow us when the ship comes. You go to the shelter and get Appa ready and we'll meet you over there. Got it?"

The lemur chirped and accomodated itself on his owner's lap.

"You actually believe that that lemur is actually going to do what you say? And for your information I wasn't whining. I was just asking how long we're staying. "The warrior stuffed a grape in his mouth. "You'd know if I was whining. I wasn't whining. Pssh. Just asking a question, that's all."

"Umm…when you're done having your little episode, can you pass the grapes. Momo and I are hungry," Aang laughed.

Sokka passed the bowl of grapes and eyed Aang a bit. "Aang can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sokka."The young Avatar put a small purple grape in his mouth and smiled, as the tart taste of it spread throughout his mouth.

"Do you like my sister as more than just a friend?"

Aang coughed uncomfortably. "Wha--Why? I mean -she's nice and pretty, but--"

"So you _do_ like her?" Sokkaasked with a smirkand raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the question?"

"I was just wondering."

"Well stop, OK? We're just friends. "The boy stuck a couple more grapes in his mouth and looked away.

"Sure."

* * *

I decided to add some structure to Aang and Sokka's story. I hope you like it so far. 

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Impure Woman

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!

* * *

She stood there for a moment, her mouth slightly agape and her heart beating faster than usually. "I--I'm..." she stammered nervously, her mind wanting to apologize for her hurtful mistake. "Zuko, I'm--" Katara dropped her gaze when he saw anger beginning to cloud his golden eyes. She closed her mouth and eyes and walked past him, deciding that an embarrassment per day was good enough. But she still couldn't ignore the fact that she felt utterly horrible. No one, not even Prince Zuko deserves being told that he was not (or ever going to be) loved.

Her body flinched when she heard the metal door slam behind her. _Yep, he's angry_, an inner voice commmented lightheartedly. The waterbender drooped her shoulders and walked to the deck railing, sighing in guilt when she heard her cold words echo in her head. _I don't love Prince Zuko. And I never will._

_Never say never_, would be Aang's witty comeback. Never say never - small phrase, large meaning.

She leaned heavily on the metal railing and peered at the ocean below. White sea foam splashed on the long curving bow of the ship and to her left a pair of dolphins swam playfully. Katara sighed. Such a pretty sight but under the circumstances of her situation, she was deprived of smiling. Her eyes wondered north and fell upon an oncoming black triangle.

She gasped. That was no triangle, that was a ship. She squinted and leaned forward, her body bending over the metal edge. "Oh no," she breathed when she recognized the vessel as a Fire Navy Ship.

* * *

Zuko walked over to Iroh and stood over him, anger beginning to well up inside him. "Why did she say that, Uncle? What were you guys talking about?" he asked, his tone of voice low and menacing. 

"It was my fault _entirely_, Prince Zuko. I made a small comment about you two and she took it the wrong way." The general took a drink of his tea and smiled. "I don't blame her though, I was a bit _impersonal_ about the whole thing."

"Exactly how 'impersonal' was this comment?" he asked, beginning to wonder what sort of mindless query his uncle could have thought of to anger Katara and him.

"I, well, you see, I told that I thought--er, _knew_ that you care about her." He shut his eyes upon seeing his nephew furrow his brow in apparant annoyance.

"You said _what_?" the Prince yelled, his hands beginning to emit smoke. Iroh stayed silent. "You said _WHAT_?" He passed his hands over his face and paced within the room. "What in the world made you even _consider_ that I concern myself over that woman?"

"Don't question the acts of the wise Prince Zuko--"

"Wise? You think that what you did was _wise_?" He threw a ball of flame at the ground. "You have probably embarrassed me in front of that peasant and caused her to think that I actually _do_ care about her."

"And you don't?"

"How dare you even ask me that? Of course n--"

"Prince Zuko, do not answer me with lies."

Zuko growled and stormed towards his uncle. "I am the Prince of the Fire Nation! I will lie when I please."

Iroh smirked. "So you admit it. You did lie."

The young teenager clenched his teeth together. "You are twisting my words to your pleasing and I will not allow it. I did not lie to you!"

_You most certainly did_, purred an unfamilar voice.

Zuko shook the unreasonable statement out of his mind. "I don't want you to bring this up anymore, understand me?" He turned his face away from his uncle when he saw him smirk knowingly.

"Bring what up?" Iroh asked teasingly and sipped a bit of tea.

"About feelings."

"For Katara?" Iroh smiled when he saw his nephew squirm at the question. This was probably more enjoyable than the girl's fit. Ah, young love.

"Yes!"

"Well, how _do_ you feel about her? Do you hate her?"

His immediate answer was yes, he hated her. But then, small but significant questions followed._ Why? Why do you hate her?_ And he found himself lost and regretting his first response. _No, _he thought._ I_ don't _hate her._

_So you love her?_

His eyes narrowed at the wall. No, he most certainly did not love her. He would never love a water peasant. Not in a million years.

But he didn't hate her. He found that he _couldn't_ hate her. And his mind began to process the possibility that it was impossible for anyone to hate such a creature. Because yes, she was annoying and poor but she wasn't hateful. She wasn't ugly. She wasn't materialistic.

_She's almost the perfect woman._

"Are you still here?"

Prince Zuko snapped out of his daze and noticed his uncle standing before him, an old fragile hand on his shoulder. The boy furrowed his brow and shrugged off his uncle's hand as he turned his back on the general. "I don't hate her," he whispered resolutely.

"I see," Iroh hummed and returned to his seat. "That's good. Hating people will get you nowhere in life."

"But I don't love her either," Zuko added quickly, his voice tinged with frustration.

An awkward silence fell over the room as the old man stared his his nephew.

_Are you sure you don't love her? I've noticed that you've taken a liking to imagining her naked_, the strange voice mocked and laughed.

_It was an involuntary action. She was there. I couldn't not think about it. But that doesn't mean that I love her._

_But you do think she's attractive, yes?_

_That's besides the point._

_Is it?_

_Yes._

_No, I don't think it is. I think that you're just avoiding the facts._

_And what would those facts be?_

_You love her._

"Is everything alright Prince Zuko? You seem a little off today."

"It's nothing uncle," The firebender said, feeling foolish for arguing with himself. "I'm just thinking about the Avatar, that's all."

_Of course, the Avatar. _

_

* * *

_

Katara panicked as she hesitated between moving from her place or telling Zuko that anther Fire Navy Ship was coming. _I shouldn't interrupt them. _

_But what if this is important? _

_Ugh, he's going to be even more angry_, she feared as she walked toward the small room where she knew that Prince Zuko and Iroh were in. She took a deep breath and knocked the door.

Iroh opened the door and smiled when he saw that it was Katara. "Hello, what see--"

Zuko interfered between Katara and his uncle. "What is it?" he exclaimed angrily. Her mind went blank when she saw his expression. A mixture between anger and…_hurt?_ She snapped out of it and responded with a shy look in her eyes, "A Fire Navy Ship is coming our way, I just thought you should know."

He looked past her in worry. _Admiral Zhao_. "Go to your room and stay there."

"My room?"

"Where you were before you came into my room. Stay there, until I go to get you. Understand?"

Katara nodded and walked away. Prince Zuko informed his uncle and went to his room to put on his armor. He had to get ready, incase Admiral Zhao wanted some sort of confrontation.

* * *

It wasn't long before the Admiral's ship approached Zuko's. "Stop the engines," he yelled across the giant boat. 

As both ships came face to face, Admiral Zhao and Prince Zuko exchanged looks. Zhao boarded the prince's vessel and bowed his head slightly. "Good day, Prince Zuko."

"What do you want?" Zuko furrowed his brow.

"I just came to see if you have any news about the Avatar."

"I have captured his friend. The Avatar should come at any time to rescue her--"

"_Her?_ You captured a girl? Hahaha. A girl. What makes you think that the Avatar will rescue her. If anything, you took the nagging of a girl off his shoulders," he laughed. "Bring her out here. Let me see her," he circled the Prince. "Another failed plan."

"Shut up! This will work. I know it! Guards, bring the girl!"

Immediately they brought Katara out to the deck, and pushed her between the two men. She stood there, afraid. She glanced at Prince Zuko before looking down. Admiral Zhao looked at her up and down, and smiled. He circled her like a vulture, waiting for his prey to die. "What is your name?"

"Katara."

"Where are you from?"

"The water tribe," she mumbled.

"Are you a Waterbender?"

"Yes."

"A Waterbender. You must be proud, being one of the last Waterbenders in the world. But it won't be long before they are all gone just like the Airbenders. What is your relationship with the Avatar?"

"We're friends," she whispered.

Admiral Zhao laughed and slapped her, watching her fall to the ground. "Speak louder!" he ordered.

"Don't touch her!" Prince Zuko yelled stepping between the Admiral and the girl.

"Oh? Don't tell me that you've got feelings now? Not only are you a traitor and a failure, but a weak piece of nothing. You will never succeed." He walked over to Katara and stood her up. "So, you and the Avatar are friends? Interesting. It's not common for a _woman_"--he looked at her body--"to travel alone with a man."

"I travel with my brother and Aa--_The Avatar_ is only twelve years old," she said looking at him with disgust.

Admiral Zhao pushed her. "Speaking without being spoken, too? Not only are you impure but dishonorable too. Prince Zuko, send this girl to my room during the night. I want to question her closely. And you'll be wise to do as I say," he warned while walking away.

Katara looked at him in revulsion and turned around to face Prince Zuko. "You're not going to make me go to his room, right?" He looked past her, ignoring her words. "Right? Please, I'll do anything but that. I'm sorry for everything awful I've done to you, but--"

"If he says he wants you over there, there is nothing I can do," he said coldly.

She gasped. "The Prince of the Fire Nation can't do anything about it?_Yes you can_ but you're just rancorous. Please, Prince Zuko, don't let him-- don't make _me_. I'm sorry. Don't do this to me. Have pity for once."

He looked fiercely in her eyes, "Enough! You will go and that's final. I will personally escort you over there!.Leave me alone."

She set her hands on his shoulders and whispered, "I'll do anything. _Anything._ Just don't--"

"_Anything?_" he whispered back. "Are you sure about that," he smirked.

Katara frowned and pushed him away. "Men are all the same."

"Then it's decided. I will take you to Admiral Zhao, and may _he_ have mercy on you."

"I hate you. You have no idea how much I do. Hate you with all my heart. I hope you--" she caught herself before she said something she knew she'd regret.

"Die? You hope I die?" Prince Zuko frowned.

"No. I hope you live a long and miserable life, and believe me, that's worse than dying," Katara turned her back on him. "There's nothing sadder than a miserable life."

"Like you would know," Zuko whispered indignantly.

"I do," and she walked away.

* * *

"Sokka! I just got word that Zuko's ship is going to arrive in four days!" Aang yelled across the small room they were staying in. 

"Really? Finally! I'm sick of waiting here, I feel like I'm not doing anything!"

"Well, you aren't. But that's beside the point. Got the plan down?"

"Yes, yes," Sokka said, rolling his eyes. "But all I care about, is if Katara's okay. Even if I just see her for a moment and know that she's okay, I'm fine."

"Me, too. I miss her a lot though. Hah, I miss the way she yells at you, and how she pushes you around and how--"

"I get it! You miss her. You love her. Yadda yadda yadda."

Aang blushed, "I don't love her. I mean, I do, but not like that."

"Are you sure? What if one day you saw her kissing some guy, would you get angry?"

"No! And she wouldn't, because she's not like that!" Aang got up and grabbed his staff.

"See? And how would you know if she does that or not. Besides, if anyone knows Katara, it's me."

Aang started walking out of the room, a little angry, "I'm gonna go practice my air bending. You listen around to see if you hear anything about Prince Zuko."

"Aang, I didn't mean that she does go around kissing guys, I was just say--"

"I think you've said enough," Aang said and he walked out.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Hard To Forgive

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

* * *

Katara sat on the edge of the stiff bed and sighed. How she missed Sokka and Aang. How she wanted to run away and never look back. "Sokka, you're suppose to save me, you're my brother. Where are you," her voice broke and she began to sob. "Mother, what am I suppose to do? Father. Aang! Sokka… where are you?" She grabbed a pillow and cried into it…she screamed into it, and hoped within every fiber within her being, that she'll wake up from this horrendous nightmare. Then, Prince Zuko walked in and saw her. And after a couple moments of uncertainty, he crept up behind her and placed his uncommonly cold hand upon her shoulder, making her gasp. 

"Let's go," he said unsympathetically.

She wiped her nose and stood up. Katara followed him slowly, with her head hanging low. Then, something inside her said, _don't give up so easily. You still can get out of this._ She stopped walking and waited to see how long it would take for Prince Zuko to realize she wasn't walking with him anymore. Effectively, it didn't take long.

"Come on," he ordered her while walking closer to her. She looked up at him, and he felt a coldness overwhelm him when he saw the misery in her shiny blue eyes.

"Please…," she whispered. "I'll go to your room instead."

He looked away, if he looked into those eyes again he'd give in, hug and kiss her, and carry her away. He knew this was not right, but if he saved her, it would giveAdmiral Zhao license to harass him…more. "Too late," Prince Zuko frigidly said.

She fell on her knees and embraced his ankles. "Please…don't. I'll do whatever you want me to do, but don't let that disgusting man touch me. Let me go. Please…" she cried. _Don't give up Katara_, her conscience commanded.

Suddenly Iroh come out of his bedroom and into the deck. "What is all the noise?"

"Nothing uncle, go back to sleep."

"Really? Then why is Katara crying?" Iroh raised an eyebrow and walked closer to them.

She stood up slowly and wiped her tears off her face quickly. She swallowed the lump in her throat and straightened her posture. Katara took a deep breath and turned to face Iroh after giving the prince a sad and hurt expression. An expression that said, _why do I deserve this?_ "TheAdmiral ordered Prince Zuko to take me to his bedroom tonight. Prince Zuko is just following his instructions, but I don't--"

Iroh raised his hand, he had heard enough. "Is this true?"

Prince Zuko nodded.

"Katara, go to your room. I'll go toAdmiral Zhao's quarters and ask why he wants you to go over there."

Katara sighed in relief and smiled. "Thank you sir."

Iroh nodded with a smile and walked past her. He stopped in front of his nephew and gave him a stern look and shook his head. "That was very inappropriate Prince Zuko. I wish to talk to you after I have a word withAdmiral Zhao. Go to the captain's coop, I'll meet you there…"

"Yes, uncle."

Iroh bowed his head slightly and moved around his nephew.

* * *

Katara closed the door to her room and leaned against it, then very slowly she slid down, against the door and sat on the floor. She hugged her knees and sighed. _That was close. Too close. …I can't believe that I actually thought that Zuko would have pity on me. He's just a cold hearted man with no feelings or consideration for anyone. It's incredible how Iroh is so much different than his nephew. …I don't even want to think about what would have happened to me if he hadn't interfered. _She shuddered. _ThatAdmiral would've…_ A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She stood up, and reached to open it. _I bet it's the Admiral._ She shook her head, _you're just paranoid Katara._

She opened the door, saw him and looked down in offense. "Yes?" she asked distantly.

"I need to talk to you, for just a moment," Prince Zuko said quietly.

"Why?"

"Please."

She let go of a small laugh, "How ironic."

"What do you mean?"

"When I told you that I didn't want to go to his room. You refused…like you didn't care. (And you don't.) I must have said 'please' around 10 times, and you responded with the same answer…no. So why should I go with you? Why should I care about your pleads? Hmmm? …Why," she looked at him straight in the face and frowned. And just when he was about to answer, she interrupted him. "Do you know how scared I was? Thinking about a man's filthy hands touching me? Do you know how much I wanted to die right then and there? So much that I pleaded and begged for mercy. Do you know how relieved I was when your uncle sent me to this filthy room?" she paused and looked down. "Do you know how loud I was planning to scream the very moment that, that man touched me? Do you realize that I actually thought that you were going to be my hero and save me from him? …No, you don't know. You know why you don't know? Because you're too busy thinking about YOURSELF! Thinking about your stupid goals and Aang. I was willing to go to your room! I even apologized to you because I thought that was what you wanted. But you just wanted to see me in pain. You have no idea how grateful I am that your uncle was there. Because your uncle saved me…not you," Katara sighed for the twentieth time that night, and looked up at Zuko once more.

"I didn't want to take you. I really didn't. But…," he began, but paused when he realized that he didn't have a descent answer…a good excuse.

"--But your pride got in the way. Your stupid pride," she finished.

True, it was his pride. His pride got in the way…it always did. He could've saved her, but he only thought of himself. There was about 5 seconds of silence before she spoke again.

"I was so afraid," she whispered and a tear slid down her cheek. "Do you hate me _that _much?"

"I…I don't hate you," he said hesitantly.

"You don't?" she asked timidly.

"No."

She looked at the floor, puzzled. _He doesn't hate me? That doesn't make sense… He should despise me._

"You thought I was going to be your hero?" he asked, trying to change the subject. "What made you think that?"

Katara felt her cheeks warm up, "Ye--yea, I did. I guess, that somewhere…deep down I thought you weren't all bad. …But, I thought wrong."

"I'm sorry." He lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes. _She so beautiful, and peaceful…and I'm…full of hate, and greed,_ he thought bitterly. "I'm truly sorry," he said with real sincerity in his voice.

"I know," she said. She reached for his hand and held it for a couple seconds. "I know you are," she paused and let go of his hand, "but that doesn't change things, Goodnight Prince Zuko." She bowed to some extent and turned around, opening the door and stepping within the dark gloomy room.

"What was that for?" he asked confused.

"For your pride…,"and she shut the door.

* * *

Iroh walked down the narrow hallway, lighting each torch as he passed them. He reachedAdmiral Zhao's room and knocked the door. 

AdmiralZhao opened the heavy metal door. "Finally, I wa--," he stopped when he noticed that Iroh was standing before him, and not Katara. He bowed uncertainly, "Hello, General Iroh. Wh--what seems to be the problem," uneasiness in his deep voice.

"I'm glad you asked," he paused when he saw Zhao rub the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I was having very pleasant dreams. You know the ones. And I was abruptly awakened by cries coming from the deck of my ship. So, me being the curious man that I am, got out of my quarters to check what was going on. And you'll never guess what I saw before me," he paused again, incase theAdmiral wanted to answer the question…although it was rhetorical. "I saw Katara, crying and begging Prince Zuko for something. I was curious, so I asked the Prince what was going on, and he answered with a simple, 'Nothing'. But I know my nephew enough to know when he is lying, so I asked the girl. And you know what she said? …She said that you wanted her to come over here, at night. Hahaha…I thought it was silly that she was crying for nothing, but I just wanted to come to see what was it that you wanted to do with her."

There was silence. TheAdmiral stood there while Iroh looked up at him, smiling. "Well…," he said coming up with an excuse quickly, "I just wanted to interrogate her about the Avatar's whereabouts."

"With only half your uniform on? How…odd," Iroh looked at theAdmiral peacefully, not believing a single word he was saying.

"I didn't thi--"

Iroh lost his patience, "You are a pathetic fool if you think that I'm falling for your stories. The girl is not to come here alone. Interrogation or not…if your intentions are to interrogate her, they will be done on my ship with Prince Zuko or I present."

"Sir, she is _just_ a prisoner."

"Prisoner or not, she is a woman! And woman are to be respected!

"She is an impure woman. She does not deserve respect from anyone," he argued.

"Impure? How so," the retiree amused by the accusation. Katara? She was so innocent, never in his mind did he think of Katara as impure…in any sort of way.

"She has been traveling with two men for months now. We all have reason to suspect that she has done…_things_."

"One being her very own brother and the other a 12 year old boy. Really, Admiral...have more common sense."

Zhao fumed with anger, the ever-so respectful general was defending a prisoner! A girl from a stupid no name tribe. "Very well, she won't step onto this ship."

The general nodded in agreement, "Thank you for understanding Admiral. Indeed, you will go far. I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Have a good night!"

"Yes sir," he said and moved into his room, closing the door gently. The Admiral smiled deceitfully as he walked toward the small window. He took a deep breath and admired the full moon for a moment. "She won't step onto this ship," he repeated and chuckled. "Katara, if you think that you're safe, you are sadly mistaking. They can't watch you _all_ the time, and when they don't…I'll be there," he said to himself and softly passed his fingers over a dent on the cold metal wall. "When you least expect it…I'll make you mine. Mark my words."

That night…Katara couldn't sleep.

* * *

Zuko sat down on the chair inside the captain's coop and looked at the hand that Katara had held just a few minutes ago. _For my pride_, he thought. _She bowed down to me…for my pride. I am so ignorant. _Her voice rang in his head…_Do you know how loud I was going to scream? Do you realize that I actually thought you were going to be my hero…my hero_. He smiled, "She wanted me to be her hero." 

"But you weren't," Iroh said as he came up behind him.

"Uncle!" he gasped, "I didn't hear you come in!"

"I'm sorry, but I thought you were expecting me," he smiled, and walked around his nephew in order to get to the teapot sitting on the counter. "Tea?"

"Yes."

The old man lifted the teapot and filled it with water. And as he warmed up the water with one hand, he added the herbs with the other. "What happened to you out there Prince Zuko? I know you can be cruel, but I didn't expect you to act like that with the girl."

"What do you mean _'what happened'_ to me?"

"You never followAdmiral Zhao's orders, why did you decide to start today?"

"I'm sick of being harassed by him. I am the Prince of the Fire Nation and I deser--"

"Uh huh…listen. Before you finish saying that sad remark for an excuse, I want to ask you something," Iroh paused and sipped a bit of tea before continuing, "Were you going to do that to her because of what she said earlier?" Prince Zuko looked away, not wanting to face his uncle glance. "I see," Iroh took a step closer to his nephew. "Prince Zuko, I know it hurt you when--"

"Wrong uncle!" Zuko interrupted angrily. "It didn't hurt me! I could care less about how she feels about me! You're wrong!" He stood up and kicked the chair against the wall, breaking it into pieces. "Are you done talking to me because I'm tired of hearing your stupid advice!"

Iroh nodded gently. "Good night Prince Zuko. Sleep well," he suggested and watched his nephew storm out of the room. "He's hurt," the man said to himself as he sipped a bit more of his tea. Then, he retired to bed.


	10. Fire of the Body

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

* * *

_"Illnesses can take on many forms. Those of the body are easy to treat. Much more dificult are the hidden maladies that fester in our hearts. The secret addictions that consume our souls. And the diseases we deny which affect our judgement. To survive we need to find that special someone who can heal us. But we can never predict who will have the cure for what ails us...or when they'll show up."_ -unknown 

She leaned against the metal door, expecting and waiting for anything to leave his lips. But he just stared at her with hungry eyes, a smile on his face. "Are you busy?" she asked, a hint of impatience in her voice. He shook his head gently and she smiled.

Katara walked over to him and casually sat down on his lap, as though he was just a chair lying around. He wrapped his arm around her slim waist while he looked at the profile of her young tan face as she looked at the window. She turned tolook athim and placed her delicate hand on the scar that covered a third of his face, and smiled sweetly. _Beautiful,_ the prince thought as he looked into her blue eyes. He kissed her neck, causing her to giggle. He placed his free hand on her shoulder and placed her gently on the bed. And just as smoothly he crawled on top of her, showering her with sweet kisses. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and pulled him closer.

He leaned in by her ear. "I'm sorry about yesterday," he whispered and placed another kiss.

She frowned and pushed him away from her. "I know you are, but that doesn't change things." She got up from the bed and brushed imaginary filth away from her. "I hate you," she said. "You have no idea how much I do."

Prince Zuko stood there confused as she continued to yell her loathing for him and when he blinked he saw his uncle standing there, a worried expression on his face.

"Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed and ran towards him.

The general lifted his hand stopping his nephew from taking another step. "Prince Zuko, I have unpleasant news," he paused and looked at the ground, "Katara died last night...Admiral Zhao murdered her after you left her with him."

"What?" Zuko whispered. _This can't be true..._

"I'm sorry. I guess we'll have to find another way to catch the Avatar."

"Who cares about the Avatar!" Zuko yelled before he pushed his uncle out of his way and running out into the deck. "Katara!" he screamed at the ocean below him. "I'm sorry, Katara! I'm sorry that I did this to you! Come back! I'm sorry! Katara! Katara!" he yelled repeatedly and...

"Prince Zuko! _Wake up! _Zuko!" Iroh yelled as he shook his nephew, trying to wake him from the horrible nightmare that he was having. "What's wrong with you? Guards, get the girl!" Iroh placed a damp washcloth over the boy's forehead.

The strong guards walked into Katara's room and grabbed her arm, "The general needs you _now! _Come!"

"What's wrong?" she demanded and tried to fight the powerful arms pulling her. The guards threw her into the room and she fell on the floor. "Geez, people here don't know anything about manners." Katara got up and dusted herself off. She looked around the room and saw Iroh standing beside a body.

Katara froze.

..._Zuko?_ She carefully walked toward the Prince and kneeled down beside him.

"I don't know what to do. I've never seen him like this," Iroh said with a sad expression on his face.

Katara placed her hand on Zuko's forehead. "He's got a fever," she whispered.

"Do you know what to do?" Iroh asked while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I've seen people in my tribe get sick like this," she paused to think. "We need ice. Get me water. We need to cool him down."

The retiree walked to a servant and whispered some orders to him. The worker nodded and left the room after giving Katara one last glance. "What else can we do?"

"Take off his clothes and bring me some damp towels. We have to lower his body temperature," Katara told Iroh while unbuttoning Zuko's shirt.

"What would happen if we don't?"

"He'll--," she paused. "He'll die."

Iroh looked away and shut his eyes, trying to push out the image of a dead Prince Zuko.

Katara looked at Zuko's pale face and gently placed her hand on his warm cheek. "Zuko you can't die. Your uncle needs you…I need you. You have to live a long life…a happy life. I'm sorry for everything. Please Prince Zuko, think of something worth living for and hold on to it."

"…Katara…," Zuko muttered and his head jerked to the side. "…Come back…Katara…"

"He's been mumbling that all morning. I think he's having a nightmare," Iroh whispered and placed his hand on his nephew's forehead, wincing when he felt it burning hot.

"WHERE'S THE WATER?" Katara yelled across the room. Immediately the slave from earlier walked in carrying a giant bowl of water and set it beside the febrile prince. Katara nodded a 'thanks' and finished taking off Zuko's shirt. She placed her hand in the water and sighed. _Water,_ she thought, _such a wonderful element. _She lifted her hands and the liquid followed them obediently. The water danced in the air and very gently set itself over Zuko's chest. Katara exhaled deeply over the water, transforming it into ice. He shivered and she smiled in relief. "It's working," she said out loud.

"How do you know?" Iroh asked and stepped back.

"If he shivers, it's because he's cold. And if he's cold--"

"His fever is going away," Iroh said, finishing her sentence.

"Exactly," she smiled and sat down on a nearby chair. "How did he get sick?"

Iroh sighed deeply and looked at his ill nephew. To him, Prince Zuko was more than just his nephew…he was like his son. His beloved son, and he was so proud of him. In his eyes, Zuko will always be honorable and loyal.

The old man snapped back into reality and looked over at the worried girl sitting down. He grabbed a chair and sat down beside her. "People don't understand what it's like to be a Fire Bender. All of our emotions are fueled by the intensity of fire and let out by bending. But, ever since the war, people only see the angry part of Fire Benders…they don't see the happiness or love inside of us.

"Every emotion that we hold within us, needs to be let out, either by fighting with an enemy or a wonderful night with your lover. If the emotion is contained in our bodies for too long…there are consequences. If we don't release our feelings through bending…we release it inside of us. Burning our souls and bodies," Iroh paused and looked back at Zuko. "I didn't think that this would happen to Zuko so soon. So young. But it's happened, and I'm so unprepared."

Katara looked at Iroh in awe. She's never looked at it that way. Fire Bending was so much different than Water Bending. Water such a peaceful and soothing element. The gentle sound of it could rock you to sleep. But don't get me wrong, water could also destroy, it could cause a terrifying storm or it could easily suffocate you and cause a slow and painful death. Like Fire, Water was double faced. "So…this is happening to Zuko because he couldn't control his emotions?" Katara asked confused.

"Yes."

"I know this is not the moment to say this, but it's so interesting how this happens." She coughed quietly and looked over at Zuko. "What feeling do you think he wants to let out?"

"…Katara…I'm sorry…" Zuko whispered in his sleep and turned his head slightly.

"…Love…"

"Love? What makes you say that?"

"I know that this angered you last time, but I think that Prince Zuko holds something in his heart for you."

Katara laughed. "Prince Zuko would never love me. I'm a water bending peasant. He is royalty. Destined to marry a princess…he is predestined to be King. I'm destined to get married a man with a humble job. Raising children. Prince Zuko would never consider looking at me like a woman."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Would _you_ ever consider Prince Zuko," Iroh said with a smirk on his face.

Katara looked away, and shook her head, "I'd catch myself before I fall for him."

"You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel," Iroh said simply and folded his handson his lap.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I think you know what it means."

"…Uncle…" Zuko whispered, while gradually opening his eyes.

Iroh stood up quickly for a man his age, and practically jogged to his nephew's side, "Prince Zuko. You've finally awaken. We have been so worried about you."

"We?" Zuko asked confused. Who else was going to care about him. As far as he knew, everybody hated him, even his own father.

Katara smiled and walked up next to the General and smiled at his nephew. "Hey."

Zuko smiled in relief. Katara wasn't dead, it was all just a horrible dream. She was right here with him, worrying about him. "Hey," he responded back.

"How are you feeling?" she asked shyly.

"I'm cold and very confused."

Iroh looked at the chunk of ice that was still resting on top of his nephew, and gave a worried look to Katara. She couldn't help but giggle, she had forgotten that the ice was still on top of Zuko. She raised her limbs and smoothly lifted the large chunk off his body and let it levitate over the bowl that was still sitting beside the bed. "Could you melt the ice for me?" she asked Iroh.

Iroh nodded and raised his hands, making small but significant flames emit form his palms. And as Katara kept the ice in the air with one hand, she led the water into the basin with the other. "There. You shouldn't be as cold anymore. We just needed it to cool you down. You had an awful fever."

"Katara…," Zuko began, "I'm really sorry about everything."

"I'll leave you kids alone. I'll come back later. Take good care of him while I'm gone, we don't want him to get the 'fever' again," and he winked. She realized what he had meant and nodded telling him that she'll try to get Zuko to let his feelings out…whatever they may be.

Iroh walked slowly to the door. He knew that they both needed to talk about many things. He opened the door gently and smiled before he left the room.

Katara pulled the chair that she had been sitting on, over by Zuko and sat down. "I know," she sighed. "I know you're sorry."

"But you still hate me," he said softly.

Katara chuckled and grabbed his hand, "_Still?_ I didn't hate you in the first place. How can I _still_ hate you?"

"Yesterday you said…"

"Oh," Katara looked down. "I didn't mean it when I said that. I'm sorry. I was angry and scared, and when I get like that I say things I don't mean."

"But before…when you were talking to my uncle inside the meditating room, you said--"

"I never said anything about hating you, all I said…," Katara stopped herself. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

"No, but you might as well have. You said that you would never love me," he pulled his hand away from her grasp and turned his head so he was facing the wall.

She smiled. _It really did hurt him_, she thought. "And why do you care so much about me loving you or not? Do you want me to love you," she winced, she had made a mistake in asking such questions.

"NO! Why would you think such a thing," he sat up on the bed and looked into her eyes angrily.

Katara stood her ground. There's was no way she was going to let him intimidate her, "Well, you really seemed upset when I said it. I was just making an observation."

Zuko looked away. She was right, he was upset…even hurt. But he wasn't going to admit that. "I don't need you," he said arrogantly.

"Yes you do," she responded smugly.

The prince fumed. He threw a ball of fire at the wall. "No I don't! I don't need you! I don't need anybody!"

"Just admit it. You really _do_ need me. Why are you so afraid to admit it?" Katara crossed her arms and leaned back on the chair.

"You think you're very important. Well, let me tell you something…Ka-ta-ra. I don't! I could kill you and I wouldn't lose a wink of sleep." _LIAR!_, a voice in his head screamed. "I could kill you right now and it would save me the trouble of hearing your nagging every day. In fact, that's a very good idea," Zuko stood up and grabbed Katara by the arm.

"You wouldn't," she replied, a hint of worry in her voice. _Would he?_

"And why not," he raised his other hand, ready to let go off of flames.

"Because you love me," Katara whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

He let go her and she fell to the ground. "I don't love you," he yelled. "I don't! I don't!" _Why don't you just tell her that you do, she already knows…why continue to deny it? _"I don't love her! I don't love her!" Zuko yelled while punching the wall.

Iroh opened the door and ran in. "What is all the yelling about? It feels like the ship is about to capsize."

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Zuko yelled and giant flames emanated from his hands.

"But why?" Iroh asked stepping closer to the boy.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO! GET OUT!"

Iroh grabbed Katara and ran out of the room as quickly as he could. And even after they were out of his quarters...she continued running, until she reached the deck. After taking a few deep breaths, she started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Iroh asked walking up behind her.

She crossed her arms and showed him a satisfied face. "How's that for emotional release?"

Iroh stopped and stared at her in amazement before letting out a few chuckles. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that he needed me."

And suddenly, Iroh stopped laughing. "What?"

"I told him that he needed me. That he loved me," she repeated and looked out into the ocean.

"Katara that wasn't very wise. He could've accidentally hurt you."

"I know, but I wanted him to let go of all of that. I didn't want him to fall back into that fever."

There was a moment of silence.

"Wow, too much excitement before breakfast."

Iroh raised an eyebrow at the girl before him. "Katara, are you sure that you don't love him?"

Katara hesitated in answeringsuch aquestion. She had to be careful with what she said from now on. "Even if I did love him, I can't do anything about it. I can't betray Aang and my brother. Even if I did love him, we wouldn't get anywhere," she stated before taking in a deep breath.

"You say that like if you really do love him," Iroh said while walking up beside her.

She didn't answer. _Maybe because I do…_


	11. Shame on you

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

* * *

Sokka sat up, and rubbed his eyes before opening them. He yawned and stretched his arms, "G'morning Aang." 

"Five more minutes," Aang said, turning on his side and pulled up his blanket.

Sokka laughed, "I never said anything about getting up. All I said was, good morning."

Aang yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Whatever."

Sokka stood up and rolled his sleeping bag up. He put on his socks and shoes and walked over to the small Avatar, who was still lying down. "Katara will be here in three days. Aren't you happy," he asked in an unusually cheery voice.

Aang sat up immediately and grinned. "Yes! I can't wait to see her."

"We better clean up those uniforms and have them ready, just in case."

"OK!" Aang got up and dusted himself off. He folded his blanket and put his staff behind his back, and then he paused to look out the window, "I miss Appa."

Sokka stared at the Fire Nation Guard uniforms and sighed, "Maybe we can stop by later."

"No, it's OK," Aang whispered. "If I saw him, I'd miss him more."

"Just think of happy thoughts, Aang. Think about how crazy Momo is," Sokka said as he watched Momo trying to dig a hole in the cement."

Aang laughed, "Come on. Let's go to the river and clean these things. Then we can go and have breakfast."

"Great! What are we having?"

"Grass, if we're lucky enough to find any," Aang replied grabbing the heavy outfits.

Sokka just groaned and rubbed his stomach.

* * *

_---"Shame on you if you fool me once…"---_

Admiral Zhao finished putting on the last of his armor and took one last look at his reflection. _Get ready for a long day,_ he thought as he headed towards the door. He opened the door and took a deep breath. As he was walking down the never-ending corridor of his Fire Navy Ship, a guard from Prince Zuko's ship approached him.

"Good morning,Admiral Zhao."

"Good morning."

"I have some news involving Prince Zuko."

"What did he do this time," theAdmiral asked arrogantly.

"He's ill."

"What does he have? A runny nose," Zhao asked before laughing at his own joke.

"I don't believe so. He seemed to have…the fever."

An awkward silence fell over them, beforeAdmiral Zhao responded. "Very well. I'll stop by his room later. What about the girl? Where is she?"

"She's out on the deck with Retired General Iroh."

The Admiral nodded. "Thank you," he said in a business-like voice. He stepped to his side and walked past the giant guard. He saluted the other guards that were standing around the level and walked onto Zuko's ship. That's when he saw her, alone.

She was just standing there, leaning on the railing and looking out into the sea. As he walked closer to her, he noticed that she was practicing her water bending, and he couldn't help but smirk when he saw her slender body. _She is a well developed woman and she's going to be mine. _Zhao looked around before taking another step toward her. Every step that he took seemed to last forever. _This is it Zhao._

Katara raised her arms, ready to do the whip. She turned her body to the side. _Shift your weight through the stanzas, _she thought and carefully lifted a small amount of water from the sea below her.

"What are you trying to do?" a male voice asked from behind her.

She gasped and dropped her arms, making the water spilled on the floor.

"Don't tell me that you're scared," Zhao mocked as he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. He looked into her blue eyes and placed his hand on her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "Your eyes are so beautiful. They're so peaceful, it's like you're water in human form."

She looked away, "What do you want?"

"I want you," he said and positioned his hand under her chin, making her face him.

"Tough luck," she said, trying to push him away with only one hand.

He laughed, "Do you actually believe you have a choice?"

She stopped trying to push him away. "What does that mean?"

"I think you know," and just as he leaned forward to kiss her, she spit on his face. He backed away and wiped his face. "Foolish girl. You made the wrong move." His grip on her wrist tightened and he dragged her into the closest available room. He pushed her against the wall and began kissing her neck. His hand slowly ran down her body and stopped when it reached its destination…between her legs.

"Let go of me," she cried. "Get your hands off of me! Help!"

"Shut up! Shut up," Zhao yelled and covered her mouth with the hand that was touching her. "Shut up or I'll kill you…Your choice." He took his hand off her face and she gasped.

"Please don't do this to me," she cried. "Why are you doing this?"

As one hand held her against the wall, the other went up her shirt. "Because I want you," he whispered.

_Yell, Katara! Yell as loud as you can! If someone hears you, they'll come in. Yell! Scream! Do ANYTHING_, her conscience demanded. She hesitated. Maybe Zuko wouldn't kill her…but Zhao would. _Now!_ Katara screamed as loud as she could, compelling Zhao to jump back slightly and let go of her.

"Prince Zuko! Help me!" She tried to make a break for the door, but theAdmiral got to her first. "Get off of me! DON'T…TOUCH…ME," she yelled, struggling to slip out of his grip. He put his hand over her mouth once more and pulled her away from her only exit.

"I warned you," he said with his teeth clenched together and raising one hand toward her face.

At that moment, Prince Zuko ran into the room and saw them. Katara face was filled with fright andAdmiral Zhao was looking at her with extreme frustration and anger. "Let go of her," he commanded as he stood by the door.

Admiral Zhao looked to his side, and as soon as he realized that it was Prince Zuko, he let her go and she fell to the ground.

Prince Zuko walked to Katara's side and helped her up. "What were you doing to her?"

"Why do you care? She is just a prisoner."

"She is my prisoner. You have no business, talking to her."

"I wasn't talking to her," Zhao said as he smirked at her.

Zuko fumed when he saw Katara look away in disgust. "What were you doing to her," Zuko whispered harshly.

"Ask her."

"Well?" Zuko turned to Katara and put his hand under her chin and looking into her eyes. "What was he doing to you," he asked softly, concern in his voice.

"He was touching me," she said and closed her eyes. Humiliation overwhelming her entire body.

"What?" he whispered and turned to him. "You little…"

Admiral Zhao laughed. "Prince Zuko, you can honestly tell me that you've never looked at her and had urges. I'm a man! I do what I want!"

Zuko raised his fist and throw him against the wall with a giant flame. "Don't ever get near her! Ever!" He gently grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. He closed the door and locked it, leaving theAdmiral in there.

Katara looked up at Zuko and smiled. "Thank you so much," she said and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you…," she whspered repeatedly. He just stood there, not knowing what to do, but soon he placed his hands on her waist and sighed. It had been a long time since he had hugged anyone.

_Tell her that you love her._

_I don't love her. Besides, even if I did, she doesn't love me._

_Youhonestly think that she doesn't love you? __Look at the way she's hugging you._

_She's just grateful that I saved her._

_She could've just said "thank you", the hug wasn't necessary. _

_But…_

_But? But nothing._

Zuko opened his mouth, his mind beginning to form words untilKatara interrupted. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier," she apologized and released him, a shy smile on her lips. "I just didn't want you to get your fever again."

He smiled. "I know. My uncle told me everything."

She let out a small laugh. "Zuko…," she began. "When you heard me tell your uncle that I would never love you, I didn't mean anything by it."

"So…what are you saying," he asked with a smirk on his face.

"What I'm saying is…," Katara paused. _Chose your words wisely this time._ "Just forget I ever said it."

He looked past her and sighed. _Just forget I ever said it? What is that suppose to mean? _"I think it'd be best if you slept in my room again. I don't want that man to come into your room during the night and do something worse than just touch you," he said with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Do you really care about what happens to me," she asked, sadness in her voice.

He nodded. "Get your things and put them in my room."

"I'll go soon, let me just think for a little bit."

"Alright…Well, I'm going to be in a meeting the whole day with Admiral Zhao. Just remember to move in before nightfall." He gave her a small smile and walked over to the meditating room. He needed to let out Admiral Zhao.

* * *

The Admiral stood inside the meditating room, enraged. "You got away this time," he said to himself. "But next time…next time you won't have as much luck."

He walked over to the door and attempted to open it, but failed. "Damn it! That stupid prince locked me in!" He felt throughout the room, trying to find a way to get out until he found a small hole on the door. "What's this?" he asked as he lowered himself to its level and peeked through, a malicious smirk forming on his face upon seeing the two teenagers sharing a hug. _Now I see why he doesn't want me near her.__ He likes the little wench. He wants her all to himself._ He stood up, walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. He stared at the burning candles, his mind in deep thought. _Prince Zuko likes his prisoner. How low can you go? Well, I can't blame, Katara isquite attractive…_

The door opened and an angry Prince walked in. Slamming the door, Zuko ordered Admiral Zhao to stand up. "You always claim that I never have any honor. But here you are, touching a woman against her will."

"Zuko. Zuko. Zuko. You like her. That's the only reason that you don't want me near her."

"Wrong!"

Admiral Zhao smiled. "Tell me. What do you like about her?"

"Nothing. I just need her to get to the Avatar." Zuko argued.

"Personally, I like everything about her. Her smooth skin. The way her hair smells. Her attitude. You know, the way she expresses herself, shows me that she would be great in bed. Don't you agree?"

"Shut up! Don't talk about her that way!"

"Fine. I'll tell you what. You can take her first and then pass her on to me."

"Shut up." Flames began to discharge from his the teenager's fisted hands.

"I'm glad I got a taste today. That should hold me off until you're through."

Zuko threw a ball of fire at him, making him fall back. "I said 'shut up'! You aren't going to do anything to her. Understand?"

"Prince Zuko. Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" Zhao asked scornfully.

"You won't touch Katara again. Don't touch her," he threatened.

"Why not?" theAdmiral askedas he got to his feet.

"Because I said so" he answered, his voice faltering at his excuse.

Zhao laughed. "Aww. Don't tell me that you're in love."

"I don't love her," he whispered.

"Stop denying it. I know you got the fever."

Prince Zuko turned around rapidly. ..._What? _He eyed him suspiciously. "How did you find out?"

"I got my ways."

"I didn't get it because of Katara."

"Well, it couldn't have been because of the war. You seem to let out your anger easily," the Admiral said as he looked over at the black spot on the metal wall. "You love her, don't you?"

The banished prince turned his head, and avoided the Admiral's stare. There was no way out of this one. Being a firebender like him, he knows. He knows about what happens when emotions are swallowed and not let out.

"Yes," he mumbled and shut his eyes. Dumb fool.

"I knew it."

"If you tell anyone…I'll kill you," he threatened.

The Admiral nodded in false agreement. "Alright."

"And don't even think of touching her again!"

Zhao smiled at the thought of being with Katara again, but soon let it fade. "Sure…"

"OK well. Let's go." The prince opened the door and stepped outside. He smiled when he noticed Katara was still on the deck…practicing her waterbending, by the looks of it.

Admiral Zhao walked behind Prince Zuko and smirked when he saw Katara grunt in frustration when she couldn't do a wave._ They can watch you all the time. And when they don't, I'll be there..._


	12. Hero

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

**Warning:** Sexual abuse follows.

* * *

The meeting had been an absolute snore fest. Listening to Admiral Zhao talk about the importance of capturing the Avatar ("The Fire Lord's major weakness," he had stated), isn't exactly the highlight of anyone's day. Prince Zuko just wanted to get out of there. He didn't couldn't care less about the Admiral's plans. Everything was under control. The Avatar would come to try to rescue Katara, and when he did, Zuko's plan would follow. 

He would return back to the Fire Nation, the Avatar in chains and the crowd chanting his name. His honor, once lost, would finally be restored. The Prince smiled to himself as he headed for the deck.

Everything would turn out exactly as planned.

The sky was uncommonly black. Not a single cloud was in sight, just the stars floated up there, shining next to the wondrous full moon. He looked at them and smiled. They seemed to mock the moon by twinkling; the moon could never shine like them.

"It's a pretty sight, huh?" a shy voice asked from behind him.

He turned around, stunned by the sudden outburst of noise. "Yes," he answered and returned his gaze to look at the sky.

She walked to his side and looked up as well. "You took a long time in there," she observed, a little worried about the topic that they had been discussing.

"Yes, I know," he sighed.

Katara frowned. She missed Aang and Sokka so much. "What were you guys talking about?" she asked.

"War nonsense," he replied and turned to face her, but her eyes stayed fixed on the sky.

"This war is idiotic," she said and dropped her gaze down to him.

"…I know."

"Why don't you stop it?" she asked with a little bit of enthusiasm.

"I can't." Frustration filled his voice.

"Why not?"

Prince Zuko sighed and looked out into the sea. "I don't have power over it. I'm just a banished Prince."

"Oh," Katara whispered. "Why were you banished?"

"It doesn't matter _why_. What matters is that I am," he answered, his voice going from that of sadness to resentment.

"I'm sorry."

Zuko turned, his eyes cold. "Don't be."

Unconsciously Katara grabbed his hand and held it firmly. She placed her other hand on his scar and watched him shut his eyes, silent shame washing over his face. "Whatever you did, I'm sure it was done with a good intention. In the past few days I've seen you-- the real you." She sighed. "You're a good person, Zuko, and despite what everyone thinks, I know you'll come 'round."

He opened his eyes and gently grabbed the hand that was resting on his scarred cheek, holding it beside him. Words were not needed as he stared into those cerulean orbs in front of him.

"Let's go to bed," the waterbender suggested and let go of his hands, snapping Zuko out of his trance.

The young man nodded in agreement and waited for her to take the first step toward his room. Prince Zuko followed closely behind and smiled when he took one last glance at the sky above them.

* * *

Sunlight spilled into the room, causing Katara to open her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, trying to clear her vision and smiled when she felt a warmth around her waist. She reached down with the intention of taking the blanket off herself, but made a small gasp when she realized it wasn't a blanket. 

During his sleep, Zuko must've wrapped his arm around her, putting them both in a compromising position. But she had to admit that she loved being this close to him. She felt so protected, so secure. She scooted closer to his body and found the beating of his heart soothing.

Katara closed her eyes and smiled. _Who would've thought that I would be here, laying down next to Prince Zuko? The enemy, _she thought and frowned. _When Aang and Sokka come, I'll have to leave with them. I can't stay here with you, Prince Zuko._ She opened her eyes and sighed. "I hate reality," she thought aloud.

"So do I," someone behind her agreed.

Katara's eyes widened. _Oh God._ She felt his arm slid off of her as her cheeks began to fill up with warmth. "I didn't know you were awake," she said and sat up slowly. Giving him a soft smile, she turned away, hoping her red cheeks would return to their normal shade of tan.

"I was," he smiled back. "I have been."

"Oh?"

"I didn't expect you to move closer to me after you discovered yourself in my embrace." He sat up and smirked.

_Oh God_. Katara looked away once more, his gaze causing her face to redden even further. "I was cold," she explained, sighing in great relief when a loud knock interrupted their conversation.

"Come in," Zuko yelled, assuming it was his uncle.

The door opened exposing Admiral Zhao. "Good--," he began to say, stopping upon noticing that the young Prince wasn't alone, "--morning."

Katara pulled up the blanket to her chest, glancing at Zuko briefly.

"Well, what is it?" Prince Zuko asked.

"The Captain wanted to know if you wanted to stop at the next island. Your ship is in heavy need of supplies."

"How long would it take?"

"Two days," Zhao said, giving Katara a quick smirk.

"Very well."

"I'll give the Captain the order, then."

"You do that."

"I also wanted to talk to you," Zhao said, showing no signs that he was leaving any time soon.

"Go ahead."

"In private," he finished and nodded in Katara's direction.

Prince Zuko looked over at Katara, raising his brow.

"I can't," she whispered under her breath

"Why not?"

"I'm not decent," she whispered. He looked over at her attire, noticing at once why she couldn't step out of bed. The nightgown Iroh had given, though a nice piece of clothing, was not something for someone as honorable as Katara to wear in front of a fairly unknown man. Specially if the man in question had his eye on Katara.

"It's going to have to wait," Prince Zuko told Zhao nervously.

"I see," the Admiral responded, catching the glances the Prince and the girl were giving eachother.

"Come back in ten minutes," Katara said with extreme annoyance in her voice. His mere presence disgusted her.

Admiral Zhao gave her a surprised looked and smiled. "Very well," he said, stepping out of the Prince's quarters.

"That man makes me so mad!" she exclaimed and got out of bed, quickly pulling down her gown. "Why doesn't he die?" She stormed over to Zuko's dresser and grabbed a large red towel. "He is so disgusting. Did you see the way he was looking at me?"

Prince Zuko nodded, furrowing his brow.

"You have no idea how afraid I was yesterday," she shuddered. "I'm still scared."

Zuko got up from his bed and walked over to her. "He won't do anything else to you. Don't worry."

"Let's hope so."

"If he does," he said, fisting his hands, "I'll kill him."

Katara raised her brow. "And since when do you care so much about what happens to me?" she asked, her arms crossing over the red towel.

He turned around and walked towards the window. _Tell her_, his conscience said but he shook his head. "If something happens to you, the Avatar won't come to get you. It would be like breaking a promise."

She sighed. "Oh." _Of course. Aang._ She looked down at the ground. "I'm going to go and take a shower," she whispered and headed towards the door.

"Okay."

She opened the door to his room and stepped outside, glaring at the Admiral upon seeing him waiting outside. "You can go in now," she said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you," he whispered, a smile on his face as he watched Katara walked down the hall.

Zhao stepping into the room, closing the door behind him. "How did you do it?"

Prince Zuko turned around, his hands unfisting. "Excuse me?"

"What did you say to get her in bed so quickly?" Admiral Zhao asked and smirked.

"I thought we had already discussed this. She's not a whore. I don't sleep with her."

"Oh? Then what was she doing in your room?"

"Is that the whole reason you came up here to disturb me? To ask me if I slept with her or not?"

Zhao laughed. "I'm afraid not."

"Then state your business and leave," he yelled.

"We have reason to believe that the Avatar is hiding on the island that you're heading to," the Admiral informed.

"What are your reasons?" Zuko asked and placed his hands behind his back.

"We got a message, telling us that two boys are walking around with Fire Nation Guard uniforms."

"I see."

"Yes, and one of the boy's description is just like the girl's brother."

"How do you know what Katara's brother looks like?" the Prince asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I saw him once at the temple of Avatar Roku."

"We can't rely on that information, Admiral Zhao. Come back when you get more reports about the boys' sightings."

"Alright," theAdmiral agreed and walked towards the door.

"But before you leave Zhao," Prince Zuko began, eyeing the Admiral from behind. "I don't want you looking at the girl the same way you were earlier. It makes her uncomfortable and it makes _me_ angry."

"I hate to burst your bubble, young Prince, but you don't _own_ her. I can look at her any way I want. You can tell me what I can and can not do with her after you two are wed. Until then, I don' t think so."

"Admiral, we had an agreement."

"Yes, but that was yesterday," he retorted, opening the door. "It's a new day, Prince Zuko. A new day." And with that, he shut the door.

* * *

_"…Shame on me if you fool me twice."_

It was about an hour later when Katara got out of the shower where she thought about all her problems and what she had to do about them. She needed to forget about the schoolgirl crush she had on Prince Zuko, keep her distance from Admiral Zhao, and devise a plan to escape on their next stop. Yes, there were a lot of things to do, but she could do it, she was a women after all, and women can multi-task.

She dressed herself quickly and was just about to braid her hair when she realized that she had forgotten her hair tie in Prince Zuko's bedroom. After combing her long brown hair, she opened the shower room door.

"Your hair looks nice like that," Zuko said.

Katara gasped, her hand subconsciously rushing to her chest. "You've been surprising me since morning. Can you give it a break?"

He smiled. "Calm down and get out. I need to take a shower, I just finished training and I need to clean up all this sweat."

"Ugh," she said, putting the wet towel over her mouth in disgust. "Fine. Just don't touch me."

Zuko smirked. "I think we should hug."

"Ew. Get away," she laughed and ran past him.

She walked down the hallway and shook her head, taking a mental note to keep Zuko in exercise-mode as long as possible. He was much more fun to be around when he was worked up. _Kinda reminds me of Aang, _she laughed and opened the door to Prince Zuko's quarters. _Too bad he can't be like that all the time._ She closed the door and walked over to the small mirror hanging over the dresser.

As she began to braid her hair, the reflection of the unmade bed distracted her. "He could've taken one minute of his life to do the bed, but no, he has to leave it for me." She walked over to the mattress that lay on the floor and took the blanket off. Katara sighed as she extended it in the air, attempting to make it fall flat on the bed.

It was at that moment the door open and closed behind her.

"That was a fast shower," she mused aloud with her back to the person behind her.

She felt two strong hands grip her waist, pulling her closer to the body of a man. "Zuko?" she asked, her eyes wide and confused.

"Guess again."

She gasped.

"Hello," the Admiral whispered and pushed her down on the bed. "Scream all you want girl. Everyone is too busy to hear you anyway," he commented, removing his shirt and belt.

Katara panicked. Prince Zuko was taking a shower and Iroh was doing God-knows-what. "No," she whispered and backed away from him. She was trapped. He was blocking her only exit. He had the advantage of standing while she was scrunched up in a little ball on the bed. "Please."

Zhao laughed. "Please? Please, _what?_"

"Please don't hurt me," Katara said.

"Aww, '_please don't hurt me'_," he mocked. "Save it."

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she stared around the room for any sort of help. "I'll do anything but this. Sir, please, I'm just a girl. _Please_."

"You're just a girl? Then what were you doing here with Prince Zuko last night?"

"What? You think I... No, I didn't! I swear it!"

"We'll find out about that," he said and got on the bed with her. "Take off your pants."

"No!" she yelled and went for his face, but his hand stopped her midair.

"Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid girl," he said, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Take them off, or I'll do it for you."

"Get away from me," she yelled and attempted to push him away. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Your choice." He pushed her down, and crawled on top of her.

"Help! Anyone," she yelled and punched his chest. "Get off of me!"

He leaned forward and began to kiss her neck. "Please stop," Katara whispered. "This is wrong." But he continued, ignoring her every word. He went for her lips, ignoring her convulsing body beneath him. His strength overpowered her own. "Oh please have mercy."

He released her wrists and took a hold of the hem of her shirt. Her hands kept her shirt down as he pulled it upwards. "Stop it!" she yelled. "Let go of me!"

Zhao growled. "Enough!" he ordered and backhanded her swiftly. Her hands released her shirt, rushing to nurse her swollen cheek. In a quick step, the Admiral pulled the shirt over her head, throwing it aside. He leaned downward once more and kissed her bleeding lips as he pulled her hands from her head and placing them above her head.

"You're all mine," he whispered malignantly, staring into her shining blue eyes. He sat up and began undoing his pants.

Katara watched him, her eyes widening even more. "Oh please, no," she pleaded and began to pull herself up, but his weight held her down. "Zuko!"

"Why are wasting your breath screaming and yelling for help? No one can hear you, Katara. Why fight it?" he looked down at her pants and began to untie those. Once undone, he grabbed their sides and started to pull downward.

She squirmed, kicking and struggling with all her might to get out of his hold, but it did nothing. "Get off of me!," she insisted, slapping his arms.

"You want me to hit you again?" he yelled, raising his hand. She shook her head and closed her eyes, cowering beneath him.

_Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? Mother, help me. Give me strength to fight this. Give me the knowledge to get out of this. Please. _

She felt his hands slide down to her legs, forcing them to open apart. "Please," she whispered, tears running down her face.

_Why fight it? _his voice rang in her head. _No one can hear you. No one. No one… _"Why is this happening to me?" she cried to herself as he was accomodating himself between her. _I can't do anything. He's stronger than me. He can kill me in one punch. I can't do anything without my element._

_Katara, _a soft voice began to chant. It was sweet and comforting-- the voice that once belonged to someone very dear to her. _Don't give up. Do_ anything_, but don't. Give. Up._ Katara smiled, it had been a long time since she had heard her mother's voice.

"Zhoa," Katara began, her voice removing his lips from her cheek.

He looked into her eyes and frowned. "What?"

"Stop, or I'll yell again."

He laughed and returned to kissing her. His hands slid to her underwear, and once taking a firm hold of them, began to pull them off.

"Let go of me!" she began once more, newfound strength feeding her. "Guards! Zuko! Help! Help me! Zuko!"

"Shut up!" he yelled, raising his hand in another attempt to slap her.

At once the door opened and loudly slammed against the side wall, a wet and infuriated prince standing at the entrance.

"_Prince Zuko_," Katara breathed.

"Don't you dare touch her," the Prince warned, eyeing the strong hand that floated on top of Katara.

Admiral Zhao scoffed, removing himself from the girl. "Oh, please. What are you going to do if I hit her again?"

Prince Zuko threw a ball of fire at him, but the Admiral easily dodged it. "I said get away from her!"

"Make me," the Admiral retorted and kicked him.

"Stop it," Katara cried as she stood up from the bed. She didn't care that she was half naked and that her cheek ached from the slap the Admiral had given her, all she cared about was having her savior safe. "Please stop it!"

"'Please stop it'," Zhao teased. "Is that all you ever do? 'Please this, please that'."

Zuko ran at him and pushed him against the wall, holding his hand up high with a flame of fire ready for him. "Get off my ship," he ordered through clenched teeth. "I never want to see you again! _Ever! _And if you don't follow my orders I'll kill you!"

Admiral Zhao smirked. "You wouldn't, coward!"

"Oh yeah?" Zuko lowered his flaming hand at his face. The flames licked the hair on Zhao's face, the stench of burning hair filling his nostrils.

"Get off my ship. I won't tell you again."

Zhao nodded and Zuko backed off not letting down his guard. The Admiral grabbed his clothes and stormed towards the door before turning around, a triumphant smile on his face. "Katara, I think you should knwo something," he said and took one look at the banished prince.

"Don't you dare," Zuko said with gritted teeth.

"If you've been wondering why Prince Zuko gets so jealous about me being with you, it's because," he paused and glanced at Zuko's nervous expression, "he's _madly_ in love with you. A peasant and a banished prince, the perfect couple." He turned around and walked through the door, leaving them both standing there.

* * *

**Post-Warning:** I hope that didn't traumatize you too much. ;D 

PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Paranoia

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

* * *

Katara stood there in shock for a couple minutes. So many things were happening way too fast. Finally, she sat down on the bed and covered her face with her hands. What was happening?

For a moment she had forgotten how to breath, but as soon as she remembered how, she began to cry. Crying and muttering thanks to her mother was all that came out of her. Inside, she thought back on everything that had just happened in a matter of minutes. Her small, thin body shook with fear as every memory came flooding back. Yes, it was now just a memory, a horrible, _horrible_ memory. And she hoped with all her might that this would never happen again. Hope. Such a wonderful feeling. Her mother's words had given her hope when she needed it most. "Thank you mother," she whispered between sobs.

Prince Zuko stood there, not knowing what to do. Comfort her? Go after that bastard for telling her his secret? Or just stand there like a complete idiot?

He walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Katara, I…," he stopped. _Telling her that I love her won't do any good. It'd just stress her out more. _"I'm sorry I didn't come faster," he said. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, showing her that he was there, but she gasped and stood up.

"Don't touch me," she yelled. "Don't _ever_ touch me!"

She grabbed the large blanket that was lying on the floor and wrapped it around herself protectively. Giving Zuko an angry glare, she sat down on a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Katara," he asked a little confused. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?"_ she mocked. "How can you ask such a stupid question?"

"Don't get angry with _me! _" he yelled and stood up.

She shrunk back into the chair and cried, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Prince Zuko's shoulders sagged and he sat back down. Admiral Zhao had traumatized her. She doesn't trust him anymore. "No Katara, I'm sorry. I left you alone, in this room, knowing that he was on the ship. I'm so stupid. I actually thought he was going to listen to me, and leave you alone."

Katara continued crying, it was as though she wasn't listening.

"I'll leave you alone. I'll be outside this door if you need anything," he said and walked over to the door.

"Prince Zuko." Katara stood up and wiped the tears off her red cheeks. "Thank you."

Zuko smiled and walked over to her slowly, not knowing if she would attack him if he came any closer to her. She took a small step towards him, telling him that it was okay. They were a couple inches away from each other when he stretched out his arms and pulled her closer, embracing her. She laid her head on his chest and cried. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back softly.

"I'm _so_ sorry," he whispered as she continued to cry in his arms. He passed his hand over her head and tightened his hug, securing her. "Everything will be okay."

Her arms crept out of the blanket and wrapped themselves around his waist, making him smile. Her sobs slowly began to fade. "Thank you, Prince Zuko."

He passed his fingers through her hair. _At least she's not asking me about what Zhao said._

"I need to put my clothes back on," she said as she pulled herself from his hold.

"Right," he agreed and let her go. "I'll be outside." He turned around and walked towards the door. He gave her a small smile and walked through the entrance, shutting the door gently.

Katara walked over to the bed and grabbed the clothes that Admiral Zhao had taken off her so easily. A couple tears slid down her face as the memory of him taking off her pants flashed through her mind, but she pushed it out and the memory of Prince Zuko holding her replaced it. She put on her clothes and braided her hair ever so slowly. She looked over at the mattress and sighed. What would have happened if Zuko had done the bed? Would she have been prepared to take on Zhao or would he just as taken advantage of her? She shook her head. _Stop thinking 'what ifs' . There's no use thinking about what would've happened. _She leaned forward and did the bed quickly.

Katara sat down on a chair and took a deep, even breath. And thought out each event as it happened. Suddenly her heart started racing. _'If you've been wondering why Prince Zuko gets so jealous about me being with you, it's because he's madly in love with you. A peasant and a banished prince, the perfect couple_', Zhao's voice rang in her head.

"No, he can't be in love with me," she said to herself. "No, I'm his prisoner. Bait for the Avatar." She stood up and walked over to the window. "He was lying. He just wanted to anger Prince Zuko more." _He's madly in love with you. _ "No he's not," she yelled out of nowhere.

A knock on the door, snapped her out of it. "Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah! I was just…talking to myself. You can come in now," she yelled through the door. _Ask him yourself. That's the only way out of your doubt_. She shook her head, _No. That would just get him mad at me._

Prince Zuko walked in and gave her a weak smile. "Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes. I think I'll be fine."

"Do you still want to stay in this room or do you want your own?"

"My own room?" she asked, frowning. "You mean that dark disgusting room you had me in before?"

He laughed. "No, a nice bedroom."

She smiled at the thought. Her own bedroom. Privacy. Then, she started to panic. Anyone would be able to come in her room if she was alone again. After all, Zuko did say that there were guards that wanted to take advantage of her. She shook her head fiercely. "No, I want to stay in here. I'll be safe with you if I stay in here."

He frowned. She was so paranoid. So worried. Her once shining eyes were dark with fear. Discomfort overtook the beauty in her face, and her hands were constantly shaking. Katara was a total wreck. _What did he do to her?_ "Katara, did he get any further than just touch you?"

Katara looked down. "No. But if you hadn't come in who knows what would've happened," she whispered.

Zuko sighed in relief. _Good_. "I need to go talk to my uncle, Katara. Do you want to come with me, or do you want to stay here? It won't take longer than a few minutes."

She hesitated. Anything can happen in a few minutes. But no, she needed to show Zuko that she can handle herself. She can be brave. She can't be holding on to his hand all the time. "No, I'll stay here."

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes. If anything happens, I'll be in the Captain's Coop," he said, reassuring her, and left the room.

Katara walked over to the bed and laid down. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Everything seemed to be one giant blur. Everything except Admiral Zhaos' confession about Zuko. She just couldn't help but think about it. Had he been telling the truth? Was Prince Zuko really in love with her? …But he barely knew her. She had spent just six days with him on the ship, is that enough time to fall in love with a person?

_Could_ I _be in love with him? Do_ I _love prince Zuko? My enemy-- the man who has been chasing us day in and day out, for the past month? My jailer,_ she thought She frowned. "Sokka and Aang would shun me. They would hate me for life. I can't love him. I don't love him."

Katara sighed in despair. "I'm not in love." Then, Iroh's words came flooding back to her. _You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel. _

"He's right," she said to herself. "I can't lie to myself. But I _can_ lie to Prince Zuko. He can't find out about my feelings for him. It's back to Point A. I'll try to escape as soon as I reach the next island. Swallow your emotions for two days, Katara." She inhaled deeply. "I'll eventually forget about him. Everything will be like it was. Like Prince Zuko said, everything will be okay."

* * *

Prince Zuko walked down the narrow hall, out into the deck. He smiled to himself as he sawAdmiral Zhao's ship depart. _I never want to see your face again,_ he thought. He walked up into the Captain's Coop and saw his uncle drink some tea and talking to the sailors. Laughter filled the entire room. "Uncle!," he yelled, startling the old man. 

"Yes?" Iroh responded, placing a hand over his heart. "What seems to be the matter Prince Zuko?"

"I need to talk to you. Now!" Zuko said with an angry tone.

The retired general stood up and walked over to his enraged nephew. "Yes?"

"Come down to the meditating room with me," he paused and shook his head. "No, I told Katara I'd be up here." He looked over at the sailors and pointed to the door. "Everyone get out!"

The sailors obediently left and his uncle was more confused than ever. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Sit down uncle," Zuko ordered and walked over to the window. "Do you know what was going on downstairs, the whole time you were up here?"

"No. Why? What happened?" Iroh asked, confused.

"_Exactly_. While you were up here having the time of your life, Zhao was downstairs attempting to dishonor Katara!"

Iroh stood up. "What?"

"I was taking a shower, and all of the sudden I hear a faint screams. I ignored them, but then I realized that Katara was in the room all by herself and that the Admiral was on this ship talking to the Captain. I rushed out of the shower and put on my clothes as fast as I could. Then I heard pleas for help, and I panicked. I ran towards my bedroom and opened the door, to find Zhao on top of her."

"Did he succeed in...?"

"No, but if I had just ignored her cries any longer, he would have." Zuko sighed. "He hit her, Uncle. Badly, on the cheek."

"I told Zhao that I didn't want him alone with the girl. I thought that he had understood. I'm going to go and talk to him right now," Iroh said walking towards the door.

"Too late."

"Too late?" Iroh asked stopping half way. "Prince Zuko, tell me you didn't kill him. "

"No, but I wish I had," he whispered. "I sent him away. And I told him that I never wanted to see his face again."

"Good," the retiree sighed.

"Uncle, I want you to watch Katara when I can't. I don't want any more accidents."

Iroh nodded and gave him a small smirk. "I know this isn't the right time to ask such questions, but--"

Prince Zuko turned around and gave him a questioning look. "But, what?"

"Do you have feelings for this girl?"

The Prince gave him an angry glare. "I can't be answering such things. What I need to do is go back down and meet Katara. I don't want to leave her alone for a single second. It's not the right moment to answer such a question"

"Why not?"

"It just isn't," Zuko argued.

"Fine. I'll ask you later then. When you're with Katara."

"Don't you dare!" he warned.

"Why not?" Iroh calmly asked again.

"Fine, but hurry!"

The general smiled. "I already asked you the question, Zuko. I don't believe I have to repeat myself."

The prideful prince crossed his arms and turned his back on his uncle. _Should I tell him the truth?_ "I--I don't--"

"Don't even _think_ of lying."

"Yes, I do," he whispered shamefully. "Happy?"

"Very," Iroh said, showing satisfaction on his old face.

"Uncle, don't tell her…"

"But--"

"Uncle."

"I won't. Worry not. Now, run along," Iroh said and watched his love struck nephew leave the room._ It was about time. Damn boy and his pride. Now, all I have to do is get her to tell me that she loves him back. __

* * *

_

"Sokka you're paranoid. Katara is fine! Stop worrying," Aang said trying to convince Sokka that his brotherly senses were wrong.

"No Aang, she's not! I can feel it! She's scared. Something happened to her!" Sokka paced back and forth inside the room. "I hope she's okay now."

"How can you feel it?"

"It's this feeling, in the bottom of your heart. Like a sixth sense. I just know something happened to her."

"You're weird," Aang laughed. "So, if something bad happened to you, she would feel it?"

"Most likely," Sokka said. "But it would have to be something huge."

"What about good things?" Aang asked curiously.

"What about them?"

"Could you feel those, too?"

"I guess," Sokka said and sighed. "But it's been a long time since something really good has happened in her life."

"Oh," Aang said. "Because of your mother?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"So, how does it feel when Katara's happy?"

"I'll become happy as well. For no reason at all, I'll be happy. Even if I were on the verge of death, I'd be happy. "

"Wow," Aang said amazed and leaned back against some hay.

"Yeah, I know. It's incredible."

"Imagine when she falls in love," Aang said, placing his hands behind his head. Then he shut his eyes, smiling at the thought of an in-love Katara.

"Why?"

"Because when she falls in love, it'll feel like a never-ending warmth in your heart, right?"

Sokka placed his hand on his chest and turned his back towards Aang. _It can't be…,_ he thought worriedly.

"Sokka?" Aang asked and stood up from the pile of hay on the floor.

"Right," he whispered and looked out the window.

* * *

Please review!


	14. Anger

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance. 

**A/N-** I rewrote this chapter THREE times, so you better like it! -foaming at the mouth- Ahem, I _mean_…I hope you like it.

* * *

That day had passed by fairly quickly. Prince Zuko went to check on Katara after having that talk with his uncle. She spent the rest of the day with him and they conversed about the way things used to be, 100 years ago. How all four elements used to live in perfect harmony…

He explained to her that he didn't want this war anymore than she did, but that there was no way that he could stop it. His father had all the power, and even if he didn't, the Fire Nation was too into the war to just suddenly stop.

She talked about how everything was perfect in her home, until the Fire Nation decided to attack them. She told him the sad story of losing her dear mother, and about her father having to leave her brother in charge because he had to go fight in the war. She told him, that deep in her heart, she knew that Aang was going to save the world and everything will return back to how it was…

Because she knew that the Avatar's sudden return had a purpose.

* * *

"Are you still thinking about Katara and your 'special' feelings?" Aang asked while preparing himself for a good night's rest. 

"No," Sokka lied. He couldn't tell him that instead of having ONE hunch, like before, he now had two. Aang just had to put the idea in his head that Katara was in love. _She can't be in love, there's no one she could fall in love with on the Zuko's ship_, he argued. He got his bedroll and placed it on the ground uneasily.

"Yes you are," Aang insisted. "Tell me what you're thinking."

The Water Tribe warrior sat down on his sleeping bag. "I don't know what to say," he sighed. "I just know that something isn't right. Something weird is happening on that ship."

"Again, I'm convinced that you're weird. There is no way that you know that."

"Maybe you're right," Sokka said uncertainly and laid himself within the sleeping bag.

"I know I'm right," the young Avatar declared convincingly. He laid a blanket over the hay and sat upon it. Bringing his knees up to his chest, he looked over at Sokka and smiled. "Just forget about it. We're going to see her the day after tomorrow, you can ask her then."

Sokka turned on his side, and closed his eyes. "OK, I'll try to forget about it," he alleged. "Good night"

"Good night." Aang yawned and laid down on the blanket. "Good night Katara, wherever you are," he whispered and fell asleep.

* * *

_"Love- We think about it, sing about it, dream about it, and lose sleep over it. When we don't have it we search for it, when we discover it we don't know what to do with it, and when we have it…we fear losing it. It's the constant source of pleasure and pain, but we can't predict which it will be from one moment to the next. It's a short word, easy to spell, difficult to define, and impossible to live without."_ -unknown 

Katara slipped into some large black pants and a red shirt. It was no nightgown, but it was comfortable and safe. There was no way, that anybody could find her sexually attractive in those rags.

She laid on the bed that had twisted her fate, a few hours earlier, and pulled up the covers up to her chin. She was still scared. There was no other way to put it. Today's episode had scarred her for life. "I'm ready," she yelled shyly across the room.

Prince Zuko opened the door and frowned when he saw Katara's deplorable state. "I'm not going to do anything to you," he said, trying to get her to loosen up.

"I know. I'm just cold," she lied.

"You can still have your own room," he said. "You don't have to stay here with me, if you're not comfortable."

"No, I'm good."

"I'll sleep on the floor tonight. OK?" He walked over to his closet and reached for a blanket. "That way, I'll be in the room but not on the bed with you."

Katara felt her heart drop down to her stomach. She was pushing Zuko down to floor, just because she couldn't get over her dumb fear. "No, no," she said and sat up. "I don't want you to sleep on the floor. Sleep here, I'm good."

"Katara I--"

"No, put the blanket back. I'm fine."

"But--"

"Come now," she said and patted the space beside her.

The Prince sighed in frustration and placed the blanket back on the shelf. "You are so stubborn." He walked over to the bed and smiled at her, "Move over." Katara willingly moved over by the wall and set herself back down on the soft mattress, closing her eyes. He laid down and turned his head over to look to her. "Are you sure, you're OK?"

She nodded softly and turned her head, facing him. "Prince Zuko, why did you get your fever yesterday?" They hadn't really discussed it, unless you call a temper tantrum…discussing.

He looked up at the ceiling and frowned. "I'm not sure," he lied. "Stress perhaps."

"Oh," she whispered. She smiled when she saw his face contorted with worry. "What are you stressed about?"

"This whole…Avatar thing," he sighed.

"I don't want you to get your fever again," she declared.

He laughed softly and turned on his side, facing her. "I won't. I promise." He placed his hand on her cheek, and she closed her eyes. "Why don't you want me to get my fever again?"

"Because I don't like you sick."

"You don't like me in general," he laughed and pulled his hand away.

She opened her eyes, and frowned at him. "Where did you get that idea?"

"I can tell those kind of things," he said and laid on his back again.

"Well, you're wrong," she announced and sat up.

"Oh?" Zuko looked up at her, and noticed her expression.

"Yes," she huffed. "Don't be assuming how I feel about things."

"I can't believe this," he said and began to laugh. "You're mad."

"Am not," she said defensively. "All I'm say--"

Zuko sat up and looked at her. "Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad," she paused. "You just…frustrate me."

He laughed at her. "You are so strange." Zuko laid back down, sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Why do you lie to me?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Huh?" he opened his eyes and looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Stress didn't cause your fever. Stress isn't an emotion. What caused it, Prince Zuko?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't start this again. It's late. Lets go to sleep," he said uncomfortably and turned his back on her. _Don't go there Katara. I'm not ready to tell you…_

"I'm not tired."

"Well, I am!"

"Tough luck," she insisted and pulled on his shoulder, making him lie flat.

"Why aren't you like a normal girl, and go to sleep when you are told too?" he asked and smiled up at her. She made a small 'humph' and gave him a questioning look. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"I already told you."

"I don't know Katara," he sighed. "I don't."

"You're lying!"

"What do you want me to tell you?" he inquired with frustration in his voice and sat up.

"I don't know," she said and leaned against the wall. A lump in her throat made her voice crack and tears began to form in her eyes. "I don't know."

"Katara?" _Oh no…_

"I'm so confused," she cried and placed her hands over her face. So many things were rushing through her head. Images from earlier were flooding her with insecurity and her emotions were confusing. Her feelings went from hate to love in seconds…She needed to let it out. "Zuko, what am I going to do?"

"What's wrong?" he sat up and moved closer to her. _She's having a nervous breakdown..._

She wrapped her arms around Prince Zuko and cried. "I was so scared. He wouldn't leave me alone. I told him I didn't want to, but he continued. Ignoring my cries and pleads. Touching me, kissing me…against my will. I thought I was going to die. I hate him so much! I want him dead. I hate him…Hate him…All of him…"

He tightened the hug. "I know you do. God, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"He wouldn't stop. Why is he like that? I didn't even do anything to him. Maybe if I had…I caused it…I caused him to be so evil…"

"No, you did nothing. He was born that way."

"I don't want you to end up like that. I don't…Please don't…" she begged. She really needed to tell him how she felt. She really needed him.

"No, I won't. Don't think like that Katara," he hushed.

"I miss my brother so much…Why isn't he here? He's suppose to rescue me…Where's Aang? Don't they care? …Don't they?…"

"Yes they do…"

"No…they don't," she sobbed. "I bet they're having the time of their lives without me."

"Katara," he began and pulled her away. "They are looking for you. I know they are."

She wiped her tears and shook her head. "No…they aren't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because it's been days…**SIX** days and no sign of them! Nothing," she said and took a deep breath. "You did this to me! You are the main person that is causing all of my suffering! You!"

Prince Zuko looked at her in amazement. Was it just him, or was she crying on his shoulder just seconds ago? Geez, talk about mood swings. Well, mood swings or not, she was right. He did do this to her, and he regretted every moment of it. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, you aren't!" she yelled and stood up. "If you really were sorry, you would have let me go days ago! But you didn't, you haven't, and you probably won't until you've got the Avatar in your filthy hands!"

She didn't believe him. And it hurt.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but you'll never have Aang. You want to know why? Because he's not coming to rescue me! I'm trapped here, with you," she spat bitterly.

"Are you listening to yourself?" he argued. "You truly believe that your friends would desert you?"

She crossed her arms. "I want my own bedroom. I don't want to sleep here anymore."

Ouch. Rejection. She was rejecting him. His being, his apology, his feelings… "Alright," he answered despondently. "If that's what you want."

He stood up and slowly walked towards the exit. He grabbed a pair of keys that were hanging beside the door and paused for a moment, just in case she wanted to change her mind, but she didn't. She just stood there, arms crossed and slowly tapping her right foot. He opened the door and stepped outside. She followed closely behind him. They went down a narrow hallway and turned right into another.

_Funny, I've never seen this entrance before,_ she observed as they walked within the corridor. He went through the keys, trying to find the right one for the door that they had just stopped at. Finding it, he placed it inside the keyhole and turned the knob.

The room was like his, except the closet was much smaller and there wasn't a window in sight. He walked inside and lighted a candle that was on a table beside the bed. "There are blankets inside that closet, incase you're cold during the night," Zuko told Katara frigidly.

Katara walked inside the room and inspected it. She sat on the bed and tested it's strength. She nodded and whispered a 'thanks'.

He walked to the door and stepped outside. "I'm going to lock the door, so no one can come in during the night. I'll unlock it when I get up in the morning," he said over his shoulder and shut the door behind him.

Katara sat on the bed and looked at the knob as it turned, when Prince Zuko locked it from the outside. She laid down and looked up at the ceiling.  
_You went too far.  
I know…  
Why did you say those things to him?  
I don't know…  
He loves you.  
I know…

* * *

_

Prince Zuko slammed the door to his room and punched the wall, continuously. He stopped when his knuckles began to bleed, but he didn't care. He felt nothing. He hurt her and she made sure that he knew it. He apologized and she made sure that he was not forgiven.

As far as he knew, he deserved what he was feeling.

"I'm sorry Katara," he whispered to himself. "Please forgive me." He walked over to his bed and laid down. God, he felt so awful…so empty.

He blew out the candle that lighted his room and closed his eyes.

It's funny how people can grow to hate love…

* * *

**A/N-** I don't know if stress is an emotion or not, so just work with me… 


	15. Rejection

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance. 

**A/N- **I got a couple reviews saying that Katara was out of character. I'm sorry about that but she's frightened. Falling in love with your enemy can't really be a good thing...

* * *

Prince Zuko slowly opened his eyes and groaned. Last night was horrible. He looked at his sore hands, and winced when he saw that his knuckles were encrusted with dried blood. "Ugh," he moaned and got up from bed. He walked over to a bowl of water and washed his hands. He glanced over at the bed and saw that his pillows were stained with blood. _I'll wash them later_, he thought and washed his face. He put on his clothing and armor quickly, grabbed the keys adjacent to the door, and left. 

He walked down the passageway that lead to Katara's room and sighed. _What am I going to say to her?_ He shook his head angrily. _Nothing. I'm not going to start another argument. I'll just unlock the door and leave. I have nothing to say to her. _He placed the key within the door and took it out as soon as he heard it 'click'. But curiosity got to him before he had the chance to turn around. Was she sleeping? Was she still angry?

Zuko opened the door ever-so-slowly and peeked in. Her body laid on the bed, and the only sound in the room was her gentle breathing. He smiled to himself and was just about to close the door, when her soft voice made him stop. "Hey," she said and sat up slowly, a small smile on the corner of her lips.

"Hey," he responded loudly, destroying the mood. "I just came to unlock the door. Dress yourself quickly and report to the kitchen. You'll stay there the whole day with my uncle."

"What am I? One of your soldiers? You can't order me around!" she argued.

"I can…and I am! Do what I say, or I'll drag you out in your night clothes!" he threatened._ I shouldn't have peeked in…_

She crossed her arms and looked away, "Fine."

He slammed the door and she got up. _What's his problem?

* * *

_

Aang woke up with a start and began to yell with excitement. "Katara is coming tomorrow!"

Sokka rubbed his eyes. What a night. He barely got any sleep, thinking about Katara's probable situation. "Yea, how exciting," he said with an unintentional sarcastic tone.

"Gee, you don't sound very happy about seeing your own sister."

"I am. I'm just tired," he yawned and looked out the window. "What time is it?"

"Ohh…about seven or so," Aang said while getting dressed.  
"Seven?" The warrior asked incredulously. "You woke me up at seven to tell me that we're seeing Katara tomorrow?" Aang nodded happily. "Wake me up in two more hours."

The Avatar walked over to Sokka and shook his shoulder. "Come on Sokka. Get up. We've got to go over the plan."

"The plan is simple. Get into those uniforms," he lazily pointed to the Fire Nation soldier uniforms and continued. "Casually walk in and get Katara. Then, casually walk out with her." He pulled up the covers over his head and yawned again.

"No Sokka, you forgot the last part!"

"Ehh? …Oh yea, call Appa," he said and moved into a more comfortable position. "Can you leave me alone now?"

Aang growled. "FINE! Momo and I will just go out and play."

"Go ahead."

"Come on Momo." Aang grabbed his staff and began to head out of the barn. The small lemur squeaked and followed him. "Hey, for all we know, we'll find some nice person to give us food."

"Food?" Sokka asked and jumped out of his sleeping bag. "Hey guys! Wait for me!"

* * *

Katara walked through the door that led into the kitchen and found Iroh eating some noodles on a small wooden table. She gave him a soft smile and sat down across from him. "Good morning." 

He swallowed his food and smiled back. "Good Morning Katara. How are you this beautiful morning?"

She gave him a small shrug and looked down at her hands. "Fine."

"Fine?" Iroh asked and set his chopsticks down. "If that's fine, I don't want to know what horrible is." He smiled, but changed his expression when she continued looked down at the ground. "OK, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered and forced a smile, trying to hide her discomfort.

"It's Prince Zuko, right?" the General said knowingly.

Katara nodded. "How did you know?"

"I'm old. Besides, I know him like the back of my hand," he said comically. "What did he do _this_ time?"

Katara sighed. "He gave me an attitude this morning, that's all."

Iroh raised an eyebrow, "Probably because you were blaming him for your troubles yesterday." She gave him a questioning look. "The whole ship heard your argument last night," he stated, confirming her unasked question.

"Oh," she whispered.

The retiree nodded in understanding. "I practically raised Prince Zuko, and let me tell you, he has done many foolish things for someone his age. Like most young men, they do not realize what are the consequences to their actions. I must admit that he is stubborn and sometimes very unwise, but he has his heart in the right place. His obsession with capturing the Avatar has clouded his vision. But please don't judge him too hardly, he has been through quite a lot."

Katara just stared at Iroh and smiled. The old man had really grown on her. His wise words and kinds actions really made him…likable.

"Are you still angry at him?"

"I was getting over it, but then he walked in my room. All I said was 'hey' and then he got up all in my face about how I had to come, I'm sorry, 'report' to the kitchen. (Like I'm some sort of soldier). God, he's so…Errgh!" Katara explained, waving her hands in the air with frustration.

Iroh smiled and nodded, "When I was a young lad, there was a young lady, whom I thought, was the most beautiful woman in the whole world. She had dark hair and dark eyes, and such a wonderful personality. I was in love, but I was afraid to show her these feelings."

"Why?"

"I was afraid that she would not love me back," Iroh sighed. "She seemed too involved in her life, besides that, she was out of my rank. She was a peasant, and I, was Prince Iroh."

Katara nodded in agreement. She knew what he meant, because of that same reason, and others, she could not tell _Prince_ Zuko, that she was…well, in love with him.

"One day though, I looked at myself in the mirror and decided that I would tell her. I walked over to her home and presented myself to her. But she seemed uninterested in me, she would avoid my gaze and would deny my smiles. As a proud boy, I would not accept rejection from anyone…especially a peasant, so I made a stupid excuse for arriving at her home."

The water bender tilted her head to the side and gave him a sad face.

Iroh smiled and continued his story. "One day, I found out from a friend, that that girl was in love with me too, but was afraid to show it because of the same reason I had. I was devastated. I had showed her a disgraceful spoiled brat, when I should have shown her my love and friendship."

"Wow," Katara said and then furrowed her brow. "But what does that have to do with Prince Zuko's attitude?" There was a brief moment of silence, and then it dawned on her. "But I was nice to him this morning!" She said trying to prove the man wrong.

"Yes, but you weren't last night. He was rude this morning to prove to you that what happened last night didn't affect him in any way. But I know that that's not true. It hurt him…just like it hurt me, when that girl made me believe she wanted nothing to do with me."

"Men are so complicated."

Iroh laughed. "No Katara, love is complicated," he corrected.

"Zuko and I have to keep our distance. Whether we're in love or not--," she caught herself. _No! I did not just say that!_

Iroh raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Oh, is that so?"

"Y--yes. I am friends with the Avatar. I won't betray Aang! I won't betray my brother! I'm not going to join Zuko and his obsession with capturing Aang. You can just forget it."

"So what are you going to do?" Iroh asked, a little intrigued by her plan.

"I'm not going to speak with him, at all."

The general frowned. "At all?"

She nodded. "Of course, I will have to communicate with him. But there will be no more conversations. Laughs. Arguments. Just a 'yes' or a 'no', maybe even a couple words, but that's it."

"But--"

"Nope, I've made up my mind," she said stonily.

"You are impossible," Iroh laughed. "It won't last."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know you're in love with my nephew." Katara opened her mouth to protest, but Iroh's raised hand prevented her from doing so. "Don't even try to deny. Like I said earlier, I'm old, and that makes me wise. Why would you try to let something so wonderful go? I just don't understand it. You and Prince Zuko are so, I'm sorry for using this term, stupid. You two can be so happy together, but somehow you find that your pride is far more import--"

"It has nothing to do with pride. It has to do with betrayal. I won't do it. I won't stab Aang and my brother in the back for Prince Zuko. I'm sorry."

Iroh sighed in frustration. "At least admit that you love him."

Katara looked away. "Will you give me peace afterwards?" He nodded softly. "Sure," she said, thinking it was enough to shut him up.

"Say it," the General insisted and sipped his tea.

"I love your nephew," Katara whispered and began to wring her hands.

The old man laughed. _My nephew? How…formal._ "See? Not so hard. The world hasn't come to an end, has it?"

"No" she whispered. "But if I abandon the Avatar and Sokka for him, it will."

* * *

_"If love is suppose to be bliss then why, when I look at you, all I feel is pain?"_

Zuko stood out on the deck and leaned against the railing, taking in the salty smell of the ocean._ I shouldn't have opened the door to her bedroom. But no…I had to peek in to check on her._ He turned around and looked at the window that led into the kitchen. _I'll go over there and talk to her._ He began pacing back and forth, practicing what to say. "Katara, I'm sorry about everything. You're right, I am the--," he shook his head. "No, no. I'm not going to admit weakness. I've apologized enough, already. I won't do it again. If she really wants to talk to me, she will." He took a couple steps towards the kitchen. "I'll walk in to say hello to my uncle, and check up on our course. Maybe she'll say something."

He walked across the deck and opened the iron door, entering the kitchen. His uncle gave him a bright smile and a 'Good morning Prince Zuko', but Katara didn't even turn around. "Hello uncle," he said and walked past him, grabbing a cup of tea. "Do you mind if I have some tea before I go out and train?"

Iroh and Katara exchanged surprised expressions. "Yes, of course."

Zuko sat down beside his uncle and looked at Katara. "Good morning Katara."

She gave him a blank expression and responded with an indifferent nod. Iroh frowned with disapproval. "Katara, why don't you tell Zuko what you just finished telling me."

Katara looked at the old man. _Oh no… Please, Iroh. Don't._ "It's not necessary. I already explained to you, why it wouldn't work," she said, saying the last four words through clenched teeth.

"Of course it will. Go ahead, don't be shy," Iroh insisted._ Say it…_

"No," she answered, forcing a smile.

"What's this about?" Zuko asked, interested.

"Nothing!" she yelled, slamming her hand down on the table. Her tea cup turned over and spilled on the floor.

"Katara I wasn't going to say anything," Iroh declared.

"You said you'd stop!" she yelled, anger flowing throughout her body.

"Don't yell at my uncle!" Zuko interfered.

Katara stood up and shot Zuko an angry glare. _I don't need this right now._ "I'm not going to argue with you, Prince Zuko! And tell your uncle to stay out of my life, because he doesn't understand! He doesn't!" She turned around and stormed out of the kitchen, onto the deck.

Before giving his uncle a puzzled expression, Prince Zuko ran after Katara. Finding her on the edge of the deck, he walked behind her. "What is going on with you?"

"I want to die right now," she said calmly. "Kill me, please."

"What?" He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Katara?"

"I want to go home," she whispered and stepped back against the railing. _Keep your distance…_

"I--," Zuko began, taking a small step towards her. _No more apologies. Stop apologizing. Just leave her alone. _"I understand how you're feeling." He swallowed a small lump in his throat and turned around. _Walk away and don't look back…_

Katara bit her lip. As she turned to face the horizon, she noticed a small black spot in the distance and smiled to herself. "Tomorrow, this will be over. Tomorrow afternoon, this will all be a memory."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! I'll update soon...**

**KEEP REVIEWING GUYS!**


	16. Just Supposing

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance. 

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

* * *

Katara headed back to the kitchen. After two hours of contemplation, she figured that she was a bit harsh with Iroh. All he wanted to do was help out the situation with Prince Zuko.

She found him talking to the chef, about his time in the war. She smiled and sat down, waiting for their conversation to come to an end. She poured some hot tea into a small teacup and thought about what she would say to the old man. After dismissing the cook, Iroh sat down opposite from Katara and smiled as though nothing had happened. How…forgiving. "I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier," she said guiltily and sipped the hot beverage.

He nodded and grabbed his cup. Realizing that his warm drink had gone cold, he poured more tea into it and smiled. "It is me who should be apologizing to you, Katara."

"You're a good man, Iroh. I could never hold a grudge against you," she said and let out a small laugh. She looked around the small kitchen, "Where's Prince Zuko? I thought he would be in here."

"He's training for the rest of the day, below deck. I tell you, that boy never rests." He laughed and sighed. "Prince Zuko has grown up too quickly. He didn't enjoy his childhood, like he was suppose to."

"Well, who can? With this war going on, kids have to train to become warriors or master benders at a young age. Why, my brother, has to train five year old boys to defend our tribe," Katara said shaking her head. "It's so wrong."

"You're fourteen, right?" Iroh asked all of a sudden. Katara nodded. "You'll be marrying soon, I suppose."

Katara looked away. She had forgotten. Two more years, and she'd have to wed. Did her father find a groom? Is her father still alive? She nodded sadly, "Yes."

"Are you nervous?" Iroh asked.

"A little."

"Do you have someone back home, waiting?"

"No. When my father arrives back from the war, he should have a groom picked out for me."

"What are your plans for marriage?"

"What do you mean?" Katara asked and sipped more of her tea.

"Well, how many kids do you plan to have. At what age?" Iroh asked, and laughed when he noticed her spit out a little bit of her tea back into the cup.

"Kids?" Katara asked incredulously. She had forgotten about children. "Uh…right. Kids. Maybe one or two."

"How old do you plan to be?"

"Uh…18? Maybe younger, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"What gender do you want? Girls? Boys?"

"Girls," she sighed. "They are much better to control. Boys are too much trouble. Besides, I don't want my children to go out into the war. But if I do have a son, I'll love him just the same as if he were a girl." There was a moment of silence. "How come you didn't get married?"

"I became a General at quite a young age. There was no time to look for a woman in the battlefield. Also, I thought that it wouldn't be fair for my wife and for the children. I'd never get to see them. So, I just dedicated myself to taking care of Prince Zuko since his father couldn't and his mother…died."

"Oh," Katara said and nodded in agreement. There's no point in getting married if you aren't going to spend time with your family. "What about Prince Zuko? Is he planning to wed?"

"He has to. It's the only way he can become Fire Lord. He has four more years to find a woman."

"I bet Prince Zuko has a lot of women in line," she said glumly,not wantingto think of Prince Zuko with another woman.

"No," the retiree said gladly. "No women."

"So how are you planning to find a wife for him?"

"There's no plan. Just luck, I suppose. It's going to be hard, since Prince Zuko is too busy searching for the Avatar. He can't socialize. And if he can't socialize, he can't court. The only way he'll find a wife is unless a girl just happens to, I don't know, run into his path," he eyed Katara and smiled. "Can I suppose something with you?"

"Sure," Katara said innocently.

"Promise not to get angry with me?"

"It has to do with Prince Zuko, doesn't it?" Katara asked with a small smile. Iroh nodded. "Go ahead. If it's just supposing."

"What if you get married to Prince Zuko?"

"What? …What do you mean, get married _to_ Prince Zuko?"

"Well, I mean just that. Get married to him. Let's say you're going to get married to him. What would you do?"

"I don't know, what should I do?"

"Well, would you live in the palace with him? Would you accept the responsibilities of the Fire Lord's wife?"

"Palace? Fire Lord's wife?" She paused and thought for a moment. "I guess I would go and live over there, but what about my brother and grandmother? …Aang? I can't abandon them."

"They'd live with you, in the palace. Your brother would be Zuko's brother-in-law so he'd be treated like royalty. Your grandmother also. I don't know if the Avatar would live there too, it's all up to the war's outcome."

"OK," she sighed. "And my tribe? What about those people?"

"They'll be taken care of. We would send supplies and men, from over here, would go and check up on them every so often," Iroh answered, secure of himself.

"Alright," she said and sipped some tea. "So, what would I do around the palace?"

"Nothing really. You'd go to some meetings. You'll mainly be in charge of the small villages in the Nation. If there's an issue going on in one of those villages, you take care of it. Zuko would take care of all war matters and the Fire Nation in its entirety."

"Wow, that's a lot of responsibility."

"Yes, but you and Zuko can do it." He smiled. "In fact, you could be the best thing that ever happened to our country," he said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you seem like a girl with many great ideas. You'd do many things that would benefit the Nation. No?" He paused and look at Katara. She seemed deep in thought, like she was thinking of plans that would, in fact, really help the Nation. Not to mention the World. "Why, you could even influence young Prince Zuko."

She looked over at Iroh and smiled. She knew what he meant.Thewheels in her head were turning in her head. Could she? Was it even possible?

"What would be the first thing you'd do after marrying Prince Zuko?"

She smiled. "I guess I'd try to stop this war . And when we rule the Nation, I'd revoke Admiral Zhao of all his titles and banish him from the Nation for life. Punishing him to never step on land for the rest of his existence." She smiled and began to giggle at the thought of an insane Zhao. "It'd be great." She snapped out of her little dream and sighed. "Too bad it's just supposing."

"Doesn't have to be…" Iroh said and looked at Katara contently.

"How do you suppose I tell my brother that I fell in love with Prince Zuko?" Katara asked. "How should I tell Aang, that I'm marrying his enemy. And my father? How do I tell him that I love the future Lord of the Nation who killed my mother, his wife? How Iroh? Tell me."

The retired General was taken aback . So this was what she meant. "Well--" he began, but stopped. Anyway you said it, it came out wrong in the end.

"See? Do you understand now?" Katara said with a frown on her face.

"Yes," he answered, giving in. "I see now."

"Prince Zuko and I could never be together. The Avatar would not understand. It would only work if Zuko joined him. But he wouldn't, his throne and honor is on the line. And I wouldn't do that to him." She sighed in frustration. "I've thought about it, Iroh. Aang wouldn't accept the fact that I've betrayed him. He would never forgive me," she whispered.

He gave up and looked out the window. "I need to go down and check on Prince Zuko. Want to come?"

Katara shook her head and stood up. "I'll stay out on the deck and practice my bending. Can you stay within earshot, incase…"

Iroh nodded. "Yes, I know. We'll be just below deck. Down the stairs, to your left. Zuko will be training. Alright?" He got on his feet and grabbed Katara's teacup, setting it on the counter for the servants to come and pick it up. He signaled her to go ahead of him (manners, you know) and followed her out onto the front of the ship. After waving a small goodbye, he went down stairs.

* * *

Iroh walked down the shallow steps and opened the door to the small arena below deck. He stepped in, leaving the door opened so that incase Katara was attacked, he'd hear it. An out of breath, Zuko gave his uncle a short 'hello' before continuing his training. "Breathe Prince Zuko. Remember to breathe. Deep even breathes," Iroh instructed from the bench.

Prince Zuko jump kicked and sent the guard flying against the wall with a flame. His uncle stood up and clapped. "Good job. Good job. Come sit with your tired uncle for a few moments. Catch your breath." Zuko nodded and grabbed a towel.

"What took you so long uncle?" Zuko asked and wiped his face. "You said you'd be back in a couple minutes."

Iroh laughed. "The cook started talking to me, and then the girl came back in. And then, we started talking. Any how, I'm back."

"Oh. What were you guys talking about?"

"The cook?"

"No," he took a deep breathe, "…Katara."

"Marriage," the General said indifferently. "She has to marry soon and she's a little nervous."

"Soon? Six more years is not that soon."

"Woman marry at a younger age than men. Usually sixteen or eighteen. She has at least two more years left to find a groom. You, on the other hand, have four more years to find a bride."

Zuko looked down at his hands. "She has someone in mind?"

"No. Her father is choosing for her. But since he's out in the war, she hasn't met the boy yet. Most likely she never will," Iroh said.

"Huh?"

"Her father might be dead. Not a lot of Water Tribe warriors make it. I doubt if he did." Although it's nothing to be happy about, Prince Zuko smiled. "Don't get cheerful about it, Prince Zuko. She still has her brother, who happens to be older than her. He will chose for her if her father never returns."

The Prince's smile faded. He had forgotten. "Who could that moron chose for Katara's husbandm anyways?"

"I don't know…The Avatar, perhaps?"

"The Avatar? Avatars don't get married, uncle." He refused to believe that Katara would marry his enemy. She wouldn't. Would she? "Besides, he's too young. Twelve year olds don't get married."

Iroh shrugged. "We also talked about you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I asked her what she would do if you two were to get married. And she has ideas to make our Nation a better place."

Zuko smiled at the thought of him and Katara married. "What would those ideas be?"

"Revoke Zhao of all his titles and banish him for the rest of his life."

There was silence before they both broke out laughing.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Sleeping Beauty

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

* * *

Night had fallen on the ship and a tired Katara walked to her room, escorted by Iroh. She spent her day practicing her waterbending, and she told Iroh about how she finally managed to master the wave. He was quite amazed and told her that he wished that he was The Avatar, that way he could 'meddle' with the different elements. After telling Katara that Prince Zuko would come during the night to lock her door, the General bid her a good night. 

She entered the dark, windowless room and sighed at it's gloominess. _Hopefully, this is my last night in this bedroom._ Katara changed into hernight clothesquickly and laid her blue water tribe clothes on a wooden chair. "I'll get dressed at dawn and prepare for escape. During the afternoon, I'llget away from here. From Prince Zuko." She laid herself on the bed and shut her eyes. "I have to return to my brother."

* * *

_"Can't explain all the feelings you make me feel"_ -The Darkness from the song 'I Believe in a Thing Called Love' 

Prince Zuko walked onto the deck after his tiresome training and looked up at the sky. Not a single star in sight. "Damn clouds," he said to himself as he tried to find at least one of the shiny objects. Ever since three nights ago, whenever he saw a star, he was reminded of Katara. _You are nothing like your father. Although you don't usually show it, you have kindness in your heart. And you are not, and never will be…dishonorable. Never think otherwise._ He smiled at the memory. After all he did to her, she still praised him with kind words. She was the best thing that ever happened to him.

After taking a brief shower, he dressed himself and got out of the wash room. He walked to his lonely room and quickly seized the keys beside his door. Zukopaced down the hallway that led to Katara's room, and as he approached her door, a mixture between anxiety and lightheadedness overwhelmed him.

He hesitated on opening her door. He had to check up on her, no doubt about it, but what if she was awake? What would he say? Would they argue again? Finally, after long consideration, Prince Zuko reached for the knob and slowly turned it.

The door made a small squeak as it opened, waking Katara. She did not move, she didn't even open her eyes. She knew it was Prince Zuko. And it would be for the best if he thought that she was asleep.

He saw Katara lying on the bed and smiled. He snapped his fingers and lit a small candle that was standing on a wooden table. As he looked around the bedroom, he noticed a pair a blue clothing arranged on top of a chair. After recognizing them as her original attire, he grabbed them and placed them gently on the table. Then, very swiftly, he lifted the chair and positioned it next to the 'sleeping' Katara. "Even in your sleep, you're beautiful," he whispered as he sat down.

For a moment, Katara forgot to breath. _What is he doing?_

Zuko looked at her for minutes. Taking in her peacefulness. He felt so damn guilty. Taking an innocent woman, and bringing her to a ship full of men. Twisted men. "I should've never brought you here. I'm so sorry for causing you so much strife." Zuko sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Now you hate me."

_No, I don't hate you…_

"You know, compassion is a funny thing. It's not something I'm not used to feeling, not even with my uncle, but you came into my life and all of the sudden, it's like it's been there my entire life. How did you do that?" Zuko took a deep breathe. "Yes, Katara…I do care about you, even though I try to hide it."

_**Why** do you try to hide it?_

"I've wanted to tell you so many times, but I can't. This is the only way I can tell you…during your sleep. You're listening to these words, I know you are, even if you don't know who's saying them, I know you hear them in your dreams."

Tears began to sting her closed eyes. _Please tell me this before I leave tomorrow. Please give me a reason to stay with you…_

"My uncle told me that you're marrying soon and that you're nervous. So am I. I promise you that when I become Fire Lord, I'll kill Zhao." Zuko stroked Katara's cheek softly, and her heart began to race. "I wish you'd marry me."

_Ask me to marry you…_

"I'd even try to get along with your brother so you'd accept me."

_Please Zuko…_

"I know the Avatar means a lot to you. So even if you loved me back, we couldn't be together. The Avatar might consider you a traitor."

_Yes, that's right, Aang. I can't be with you because of Aang…_

"I want to hate you so much. But you make it so impossible."

_I'm sorry._

Zuko smiled and stood up. "Good night Katara." He positioned the chair by the table and placed her clothes on it again. He opened the door and blew out the candle. There was a moment of hesitation before he finally decided to speak again. "I love you." He stepped outside her room and shut the door gently.

Tears streamed down her face. She was in total shock. The Prince that was suppose to hate her, the man who has been trying to capture her best friend for weeks…loves her? In the back of her mind she always knew, but she never expected him to tell her. She sat up and looked over at the closed door. "I love you too Prince Zuko." She placed her hands over her face as she thought back to everything he had just said to her. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks. "He loves me…He loves me and he wants to marry me," she cried in disbelief. "Why is this happening to me?" She laid down on the bed, fetal position, and hugged a pillow tightly. "Sokka, where are you? Why aren't you here? I need you…"

That night, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Sokka sat up, beads of sweat forming on his head. It was just a nightmare. Katara was alright. 

_She was swimming in a river, and the current began to get stronger. Herbending was gone, she couldn't help herself. She was drowning. Sokka tried to get to her but it was too late. She fell under the waves, and he never saw her again…_

"Are you alright Sokka?" a groggy Aang asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Ye--yea. I just had a nightmare. Katara died," he answered, saying the last two words with tremendous difficulty.

Aang gasped. "Don't say that. She's OK. We're going to see her in a couple hours."

"Yea, a couple hours." The warrior sighed. "Something's wrong Aang. Something is happening on that ship. She's sad."

"Of course she is, she misses you."

"No! It's not that. She's _miserable_. I hope that Prince isn't doing anything to her."

"Is it your instinct again? Sokka, no offense, but your instinct is kinda…always wrong," Aang said rubbing his eyes.

"No, not my brotherly instinct. Something is wrong Aang. I know it. First thing in the morn--" Sokka stopped and furrowed his brow. An engine. He stood up and ran over to the window. "Look!"

The young Avatar ran to the window and looked outside. Over the trees, there were puffs of smoke. "Do you think it's Prince Zuko?"

"It has to be," Sokka said.

"But he was suppose to arrive tomorrow."

"They're ahead of schedule," he supposed. "Lets got to sleep. We'll head out at dawn and get my sister."

Aang nodded and walked over to his blanket. "I can't wait to see her and tell her about your instincts. She'll crack up." He laid down on the blanket and looked up at the ceiling, thinking of the near future.

"Yeah…right. Well, goodnight Aang." Sokka pulled up his sleeping up, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N-** Does it make me a dork that I cried while writing this?


	18. Escape

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance. 

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

* * *

Katara opened her eyes as soon as the familiar 'click' of the unlocked door entered her ears. She quickly got up, got dressed, and did her bed. She walked out of her bedroom and headed to the kitchen for her final breakfast on the ship.

Not long after she walked into the kitchen, a lethargic Iroh arrived. He grabbed his bowl of rice and a cup of tea before sitting across from Katara. He said a small 'Good morning' and frowned after examining her face from afar. "Are you alright?" he asked a hint of concern in his voice.

Katara raised her eyebrow in confusion and smiled, "Yea. Why do you ask?"

"You have bags under your eyes, as if lack of sleep."

Katara looked away. Those bags weren't from lack of sleep, they were from crying. "No, I'm fine. I've gotten all my sleep. I'm just tired from yesterday's…training. Water bending can be quite a work out," she assured and let out a small laugh.

Iroh didn't believe a word of it. Something was wrong with her. "If you say so," he said before sipping his tea.

* * *

"It is me or is it hot?" Aang asked as he put on his helmet. 

"It's these uniforms. They're hot and they echo," Sokka said. "Try not to speak very loud, or else your own echo will hurt your ears. …Actually, don't speak at all."

"Why not?"

"Aang, no offense, but your voice hasn't changed. So you sound like a girl," Sokka commented as they approached the ship.

"I do not!"

"Hush, and do what I do," the warrior said as they came upon the ship. They walked up the ramp, and sweat began to form on their faces. They were about to enter the vessel, when two soldier stopped them.

"Halt! Who are you?" the first soldier asked the two young boys.

"We're guards," Sokka answered stupidly.

"Of course you are, but why are you here?"

"We came to interrogate the girl about the Avatar's whereabouts," Sokka said, deepening his voice.

"Is that so?" the man asked.

"Yes! Now let us pass," Aang ordered loudly.

"Hmm…I don't know… What are your names?"

Sokka panicked. They hadn't thought about that. "Uh…I'm Tuke and he's Ping," he said trying to come up with names as fast as he could.

"Avatar's whereabouts, huh? How would she know where they are? They could be anywhere by now," the combatant stated.

"We are just following orders sir," Aang said quietly.

"Fine. You may go."

"Where is the girl?" Sokka asked, trying to sound formal.

"She's in the kitchen with General Iroh."

"Thank you," he said and pushed himself through, holding Aang by the arm. Once they were out of earshot, he turned to the young Avatar. "I told you not to say anything. We could've gotten caught."

"Sorry, but you took too long answering," Aang said and pulled his arm away. "And stop grabbing me like I'm some child. They might suspect something."

"Right. Sorry. Let's go get my sister." He looked at the different hallways and frowned. "Where is the kitchen?"

"Come on, I think I know," Aang said and walked a short way down a hallway and stopped in front of a door. "This is it, I think." He looked at Sokka. "What now?"

"I don't know. I didn't think we'd get this far."

"Ugh. OK. How about-- "

"Quiet Aang. Here comes Prince Zuko." Aang turned around and saw the Prince coming their way. "Act normal."

"What's normal?" Aang asked and backed up against the wall.

"Don't talk," he hushed and backed up against the wall as well.

Zuko came up to them and frowned. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're guarding Ka--err, the girl," Sokka said sternly. Anger beginning to flow in his veins.

"I didn't order you two to guard her," Prince Zuko said arrogantly.

"We thought it would be appropriate since we're on land. She could try to escape."

"She wouldn't."

"How do you know?" Aang asked, and shrunk against the wall. _Bad idea…_

Prince Zuko turned to him and gave him an angry glare. "Alright. You!" he said and pointed to Sokka. "You are going to go inside and guard from within. And you," he faced Aang. "You are going to wait out here, the entire time we're at this island. No sleep or food for speaking out of turn." Having the security of the mask, Aang stuck his tongue out.

Prince Zuko walked into the kitchen and Sokka followed him obediently. Excitement began to overwhelm him as he took a step closer towards his little sister. And there she was. Her back was turned to him, but either way, she was there. Safe.

"Good morning uncle," Zuko said and gave him a soft smile.

"Good morning Prince Zuko." Iroh shifted his gaze to Sokka. "Why is the guard here?"

"He's here to keep an eye on Katara," Zuko said, still facing his uncle.

"Me?" Katara asked and turned around, seeing the guard standing behind her. She frowned at him. She hated guards. They made her sick. "Why?" She turned to Zuko.

"Since we're on land, you might try to run away."

"I wouldn't try that," she lied and smiled deceitfully.

_You wouldn't? _Sokka thought and frowned. _She's lying. She has to be…_

"Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone. Have fun," Iroh said and winked at Prince Zuko.

_**Love** birds?_

Zuko frowned at his uncle. That wasn't necessary, he already felt uncomfortable with Katara, and his uncle just made it worse. "I'm leaving soon and even though he's here," the banished Prince pointed to the guard with his thumb, "I want you here."

"Well alright. Then I'll be back to keep you company, Katara. Don't fret," the old General said and walked towards the kitchen's exit. "Keep an eye on her, but not too much…she's taken," Iroh told Sokka with a smile, and then left the room.

Sokka fumed. _My sister's not taken. Specially not by Prince Zuko._

_Or is she? Could it be that in a matter of eight days, something could have happened between your sister and … _

_That monster? No. I refuse to believe it! _

_It's not impossible… _

_But she wouldn't do that_.

Prince Zuko growled at the door that General Iroh had just gone through. "He is so infuriating," he muttered and tried to reach for a bowl of rice from Katara's side of the table.

Katara giggled and slid the bowl to Zuko. "Just ignore him."

"Easy to say," he argued. "Weren't you the one who yelled at him yesterday?"

She took a sip of her tea, and sighed afterwards. "You're impossible."

"So are you," he retorted and took a bite of his rice.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," she said sarcastically. "So…why are we at this island again?"

"We need more food and coal for the engine. That's all. Then we can leave tomorrow afternoon, before Zhao's ship arrives," he stated.

Katara closed her eyes. "Do me a favor, will you?"

Prince Zuko looked at her. "Me? You want me to do you a favor?" He smiled knowingly and nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

"Don't ever mention Zhao's name again. Please?"

Zuko frowned. "Oh. Sorry. I forgot," he said sheepishly.

_What was that all about?_ Sokka thought to himself as he stared at Zuko's guilty face.

"Can you do _me_ a favor?" the Prince asked Katara with a shy smile on his face. She nodded. "Will you accompany me to town after I'm done loading all of the supplies on the ship? I want to step on land for a little while, and I suppose you do too."

Katara smiled happily. "Yes! Of course! I want to get off this wretched ship."

Prince Zuko laughed. "OK then. Well, I need to go now if I want to be done by tonight. My uncle should be back in here in a few minutes. He's probably in the meditating room." He stood up and walked over to Katara. He knelled down and met her gaze. "I'll see you later," he said and stroked her cheek softly.

She blushed and smiled. "OK."

He stood up and walked out of the room.

Sokka turned around to make sure that the Prince was completely out of the kitchen before walking up to Katara and lifting her up by the arm. "What is up with that, Katara? Is there something going on between you two?"

"Sokka?" Katara asked, confused by what was happening.

"Answer me!" he ordered loudly, scaring his sister.

"Let go of me," she said and pulled her arm away with tears in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you out of here, but if you don't want to I'll understand," he said, anger in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I?" Katara asked, still a little confused.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because Prince Zuko is not coming with us."

She looked away. "I don't care about him," she lied. "I care about you and Aang. That's all." She threw her arms around her brother and squeezed him despite the hard armour that surrounded his small body

Sokka froze at the sudden action. It had been so long since he had his sister in his arms. His anger soon faded away, and he returned her loving hug. It was then that he realized why he was there in the first place. He wasn't there to argue with Katara, he was there because he loved and missed her so damn much. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's OK. Why did you guys take so long?"

"We couldn't get you before because we'd be risking Aang's safety."

She let go of his embrace and smiled. "Where's Aang?"

"He's outside. Now here's the plan. You are going to pretend that we're taking you prisoner. Put your hands behind your back, and let me tie them," he said seriously and pulled rope from his uniform. "You are going to put up a small fight when we get out there. Momo is getting Appa." He tried her hand and gave her a small shove to indicate walking.

"OK," she agreed and paused after considering what he just said,"Wait. Momo is _getting_ Appa?"

"Yes. Now lets go," he said and led her outside.

"But what if Zuko sees me? Or Iroh?"

"Aang will attack them while we run."

"What?"

"Quiet," Sokka ordered. "Come on Aang."

"Hey Katara," Aang said to her from behind.

"Hey Aang."

"Sorry we took so long. We couldn't come and save because we didn't have a plan. Actually, we still don't have a plan. We're kind of making this up as we go."

They came out into the deck, sighing in relief when they noticed that there was no one in sight. Not a single guard or soldier. Prince Zuko was gone and Iroh was still in the meditating room. Katara looked around the ship one last time. Amazingly enough, she was going to miss it. She was going to miss Iroh's company and Zuko's bad temper.

"Lets make a run for it," Sokka suggested and Aang nodded. "Now!"

Sokka pushed Katara, making her run. They ran down the ramp and out into the forrest. They ran through the woods. They ran until they reached the old small barnwith Appa laying down beside it. They made it. They got out. They were safe.

Aang untied Katara and got out of his uniform as fast as he could. After doing so, he took a moment to hug his dear friend. They exchanged 'I missed you's and boarded the white shaggy beast, who then descended into the vast bluesky.

Katara was free.

* * *

_Goodbyes make you think…they make you realize what you've done, what you lost, and what you've taken for granted."_ -unknown

Prince Zuko climbed out from the crate carrier after counting how much coals they had. They needed much less than expected, and that was a good thing, considering the fact that he'll spend less time with loading supplies and more time with Katara. Or so he thought. "We're going to need about half of this. Try to get it by tomorrow," he ordered. "We just need to take list of the food that we need, and we'll be done."

A soldier came from behind Zuko and tapped him softly on the shoulder. "Sir?"

Prince Zuko turned around sharply. "What is it?"

"The Avatar is flying overhead."

"What?" Prince Zuko looked up and saw the flying bisonsoaringover their ship. "Katara," he muttered andran to his ship and across the deck. The guard that he ordered to stay outside the kitchen's entrance was gone. He opened the kitchen door and found his uncle eating peacefully. "Where's Katara?" he asked desperately.

"I don't know. I thought she was with you. Why?"

"The Avatar," he concluded angrily and ran out. He looked up at the sky and saw the bison becoming smaller and smaller. They were leaving from this destination. But how? How did they--

_The guards._

The retired General came up from behind Prince Zuko. "Care to explain to me what is happening?" He watched Zuko point to thelarge animal in the sky. "I see. But how--"

"The guards," Prince Zuko said darkly. "The Avatar and her moron of a brother, dressed up in Fire nation soldier uniforms and took her with them when the top level was empty." He stomped his foot on the ground. "Damn it. …Damn her!" he yelled at the sky.

Iroh placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Zuko--"

Prince Zuko shrugged his uncle's hand off. "Good riddance," he whispered and walked off the deck.

* * *

Katara looked down at the ship. She couldn't help but feel guilty. He had poured his heart out to her, and she still ran away.

_But he doesn't know that you were awake. _

_But I know. _

_Don't feel bad, you're with your brother now._

_But… _

_You love Prince Zuko? _

_Yes._

"You OK Katara?" Aang asked as he observed her sad expression.

She nodded and smiled at her friend. "Yea Aang. Don't worry."

"So tell me. Did Prince Zuko always treat you that way?" Sokka asked with his arms crossed. He was still was not over the fact that his sister had been flirting with Prince Zuko.

Katara looked away and shut her eyes. "Not now Sokka," she said. "I'm tired."


	19. Encounter

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance. 

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

**I dedicate this chapter to all those people who want Zhao back.**

_

* * *

_

It has been four days since Prince Zuko last saw Katara. He spend his time sulking in his quarters. Katara's departure had really gotten to him, he felt like his heart had been trampled on ruthlessly.

He hated her for making him feel so weak…so unwanted.

Iroh had tried to cheer him up, by making excuses for Katara's leaving. _She possibly didn't want to leave Prince Zuko. Her brother probably took her by force. She has to do what he says. After all, he is like her guardian_. Zuko wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe that she wanted to stay, but that her stupid brother had made her leave.

But he couldn't.

"Why would she want to stay with me?" he asked himself as he stared at the cold metal ceiling. _Because she loves you. Because now that she's met you, she realizes that you mean the world to her. Because she knows that you aren't the cold-hearted man that everyone else thinks you are. _"It's too late. She's gone and there's nothing I can do," he breathed. _What happened to the Prince Zuko that fights for what he wants? …Find her.

* * *

_

_"I'm not suppose to love you, I'm not suppose to care,  
I'm not suppose to live my life, wishing you were there.  
I'm not suppose to wonder where you are or what you do,  
I am so so sorry, that I fell in love with you."_ -unknown

Katara petted Momo subconsciously while staring into space. Since the day she left Prince Zuko's ship, she's been wondering about what would've happened if Sokka never came to get her. Would she have run away?

No. She wouldn't have been able to bear it…

"Are you coming to the market with me?" Sokka asked Katara as he walked up behind her. "We need to get some more food for our trip."

She snapped out of her little trance and turned around to face her dear brother. A soft smiled crept on her lips, and she nodded. She let Momo go and got to her feet, dusting imaginary dust off of herself. "How much money do we have?"

"Not much. Just 11 copper coins," he answered holding the coins in his hands.

She sighed and took out a small blue bag, from a fold in her clothes. "I've got 4. That should be enough for now. Is Aang coming?"

Sokka shook his head, "No. I think it'd be best if he stays here. If we see any Fire Nation soldiers, we can leave without them noticing. But Aang attracts too much attention to himself. You know, his _air_ bending and all."

"Yeah, you're right," Katara agreed and walked towards the small dirt path. "We'll be right back Aang! Don't leave this spot!" He didn't answer, but she was sure that he had heard. Sokka grabbed his boomerang, just in case, and walked after his sister.

The humble town was scattered with all different types of people. A group of Fire Nation soldiers were gathered by a small wooden shack, and by the laughter emitting from their location, the two siblings could tell they were having fun. Katara couldn't help but smile at the cheerful group. The time on Zuko's ship, showed her that not all fire benders were bad, they just have that ugly reputation following them. She was glad that they were having a good time, after all, they do work their butts off to please that jerk of a Fire Lord. As they approached the different kinds of food stands, a couple of girls passed by, giving Sokka an opportunity to show off a little bit. Katara laughed at her childish brother and walked ahead, trying to find the things that they needed. Finding a decent produce stand, she interrupted Sokka's 'moment of glory' and dragged him to it.

"This looks good," he said lifting a filthy fruit, and examining it.

"Sokka, you wouldn't eat that. It's dirty," she said looking at the fruit in disgust.

"Give it a nice wash and I'll eat it," he said proudly, rubbing the fruit with the hem of his shirt.

Katara laughed at him and picked up an apple, "How about we get things we know are edible." She set the apple within her basket and paid the owner of the stand, its moneys worth.

"Well. Well. Well. Look at what I found," a familiar voice asked from behind.

Katara froze. _No…_ She shuddered as an image passed through her mind. She turned around slowly and looked up at the face of the man who had just spoken. "What are you doing here?" she asked, fear behind her voice.

"I'm getting food for my men," Admiral Zhao said and looked at the riled boy beside Katara. "Who are you?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm her brother," he answered and took a step closer to the man. "The real question is…who are _you_?"

"I'm Admiral Zhao," he stated, standing up straight. "Previously known to you as Commander Zhao. I was promoted by the Fire Lord." Pride dripped on every word that he said, like venom.

The boy frowned as he remembered Katara and Zuko's conversation four days ago. _Can you do me a favor?…Don't ever mention Zhao's name again_. Sokka thought deeply about those words, _Why does she hate him so much?_

"I see that you ran away from Prince Zuko. And I thought you two were going to get married and live happily ever after," Zhao mocked.

"What do you want?" Katara asked frigidly.

"Don't deny it. We both know that you love him. So tell me, how did you get off that ship? Did he let you go or did your brother, over here, rescue you? Because lets face it, you wouldn't have the heart to leave your lover," Zhao said with a smirk on his face.

"How do you know my sister?" Sokka asked, moving between Katara and Zhao. _Why is he so close to her? What is his infatuation with Katara? Why is she so nervous?_ Endless questions flooded his mind. He was so confused. Katara never mentioned any 'Admiral Zhao'.

Zhao pushed Sokka. "Move aside…boy," he ordered and laughed as Sokka stumbled. The Admiral faced Katara and smiled. "Don't tell me that you haven't told him." Katara looked away.

"Tell me what?" Sokka asked his sister. _What's going on?_

"Katara and I have a little history," he whispered placing two fingers under her chin.

"We have _nothing_," she said and pushed his hand away.

"My, my, someone here has a little temper. Tell him Katara." He pulled her closer to him. "What are you waiting for?"

She pushed him back and tears began to sting her eyes. She hated him so damn much. "Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me. EVER!" Katara yelled, panic hanging on her every word. Her heart was racing. _Take off your pants, or I'll do it for you…_ Katara shut her eyes as the memory played in her mind.

"What did you do to her?" Sokka demanded as he looked at his frightened sister. "WHAT!"

"He almost raped me Sokka," Katara whispered with her eyes still shut. Her hands were shaking.

Sokka froze. "What?" His breath was taken away and hate began to engulf his entire being.

"Rape is such a harsh word Katara," Zhao stated. "How about…I almost made you mine."

The warrior looked at Zhao with disgust. He wanted to kill him for making her suffer, but he couldn't stand a chance against an _Admiral_. "When was this?" he asked in disbelief. _Is that what I sensed those nights ago? Did I sense the abuse of my sister…my **baby** sister?_ "Katara?"

"Oh, about a week ago," Zhao answered. "I would have succeeded too but that Prince Zuko walked in on us. He just _had_ to be the hero," he paused to think back on that day. "You have no idea how much I hate that boy. He's always interfering in my plans. He drives me _insane_." He smiled as he looked at the young water bender. " But you made my day Katara. You want to know why?" She gave him a questioning look . "I have the security of knowing that he's moping around his ship because his beautiful Katara, left him. You can't even imagine how happy I am that you left. He deserves to suffer." Katara shook her head in disagreement, but said nothing. "How did you manage get off his ship"  
"My brother rescued me," she answered desolately.

"You don't sound very happy about it. You probably wanted to stay with the Prince, but your brother made you go with him."

"No, I wanted to leave," she stated and took a deep breath. "I wanted to leave."

"Right. I'm sure you wanted to leave the love of your life," he mocked.

"I don't love him," Katara whispered and looked down.

"Stop lying to yourself. You know you do."

"I don't."

"You love him and he loves you," he insisted, "and that's the truth."

"What makes you say that?" the warrior asked and eyed him suspiciously. "What makes you so sure that Prince Zuko loves my sister?"

"I asked him," he laughed, "and the stupid boy actually told me the truth." He smirked at Katara. "Did Prince Zuko profess his love for you?"

The water bender glanced at her brother and thought for a moment. _Should I tell him the truth?_ She faced Zhao and nodded lightly.

"Wait!" Sokka interfered. "Everything is going way too fast," he grabbed his sister's arm and made her face him. "Prince Zuko actually _told_ you that he loves you?" She closed her eyes and nodded once more. "How come you didn't tell me? I'm you're brother! You are suppose to tell me these things!"

A small tear slid down her face. She felt so guilty. He was right. As her brother, he was suppose to know. She failed him as a sister as far as she knew. She failed her brother, and it hurt. She opened her mouth as she was about to explain to Sokka everything, but Zhao interrupted.

"She didn't tell you anything because she was afraid that you'd go off like a maniac, and kill Prince Zuko. Then, after you'd kill the guy, you'd ask her if she loved him too and when she responds with a 'yes', you'll go off like a maniac and shun her for loving the one man that you truly hate the most. Am I right or am I?"

Sokka looked at his sister, waiting for her to deny it. To yell in Zhao's face that he was wrong, that she didn't love Prince Zuko. But she never did. She hung her head in shame, and salty tears fell on the dirt floor below them. "Tell him he's wrong." She continued to cry and Sokka's world began to fall. "Katara, tell him," his voice cracked. _No_. "Katara?" Sokka placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her a couple of times. "No. Katara tell me you don't…"

Zhao began to laugh. "Well, I'll be leaving now. My ship awaits. Have a nice day. No, no, have a _wonderful_ day," he said and walked off towards his ship, laughing to himself.

The warrior placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head. He looked into her deep blue eyes and frowned. They no longer had their eternal sparkle. Sadness conquered her enthusiasm. "Katara, are you in love with…" he paused, "Prince Zuko?"

Katara shut her eyes and more tears slid down. "I'm so sorry," she muttered between a soft sob.

Sokka sighed. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm not going to shun you. Why would you think that? I love you _too much_, Katara. I would never do that to you," he embraced his sister. He hated seeing her so sad. She was the only thing he had left, he needed her to be happy. Last time he saw her cry, was three years ago when their mother died. If she had cried any time after that, she had made sure that Sokka never saw her tears.

"You don't hate me?" she asked.

"Never have, never will," he reassured and let her go. "Now, wipe those tears and lets get the food we need." He grabbed Katara's basket and turned around, to face the produce stand. "Now how about this fruit, looks good, don't it?"

Katara laughed and hook arms with her brother, "I love you Sokka."

"I love you too."

* * *

"_It's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does."_ -unknown 

Prince Zuko walked into the Captain's Coop with determination. He wasn't going to let _some_ girl come into his life and ruin everything. He has searched for the Avatar for two entire years, and he wasn't going to quit just because _some_ girl doesn't love him.

But that was the problem, she wasn't just _some_ girl.

He passed his uncle and walked up to the Captain. "Where are we headed?" he asked in his usual angry tone.

The Captain turned around and smiled nervously at the Prince. "We are continuing to head Northeast sir, unless you wish to change course."

"If we continue to head that way, won't we end up at the North Pole?" Prince Zuko asked.

"Yes sir, the Avatar is heading that way," he paused. "We are _still_ chasing the Avatar, right?"

"Yes, but how do you know that he's headed that way?"

"I overheard the girl tell your uncle," he paused when he noticed Zuko look away when he mentioned 'the girl', "and since she's always with the Avatar, I supposed that it would be appropriate to head that way." The Captain shut his eyes, expecting Prince Zuko to yell at him for 'overhearing' a conversation. Surprisingly enough, he…smiled.

"Good job," Zuko said. "Continue to head Northeast, then." He turned around and sat down across from his uncle. "How come you didn't tell me that they were headed to the North Pole?"

Iroh grabbed his cup of tea. "You didn't ask." As he sipped his drink, he watched his nephew roll his eyes. He set the cup down on the table and sighed. "So, how have you been?"

Zuko raised his eyebrow, "Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, ever since Katara left, you've been locked in your room."

"Don't mention that wench when I'm present," Zuko said acrimoniously.

"Prince Zuko, must you be so vicious? How can you speak that way about that woman that you love?" the General said angrily. "I am disappointed in you."

"I don't love her," Zuko said and crossed his arms. "She is nothing to me."

"I realize that she hurt you, but you must not lie to yourself. It will only make it worse. Let's go out to the deck so we can speak in privacy," Iroh stood up and walked towards the door. "Come now."

"I don't want to talk about her."

"Prince Zuko, you are much too stubborn. Please come with me," the old man insisted and smiled when his nephew sighed in defeat.

They headed out onto the deck and Zuko leaned on the railing. He smiled as the smell of the ocean breeze. It reminded him of _her_. He missed her so, but he had to forget her. He needed to. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked indifferently. "Please hurry, I've got things to do."

"I have had enough with this. You love and miss her terribly, I understand that you are bitter, but you can't do this anymore Prince Zuko. For four days, you have been in your room doing who-knows-what and when you come out you decide that she means nothing to you. Are you insane? Do you actually think that I'm going believe such things?" Iroh frowned when his nephew didn't turn around. "What are you going to do when you get married, and you and your wife get into a feud? Are you going to deny your love for her because of that one indifference?"

There was a long moment of silence before the banished Prince decided to face his uncle, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Iroh placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder and smiled. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I miss her," he sighed. "I'm a fool for thinking that she was going to stay with me."

"No, you aren't a fool. You're just in love. Don't give up so easily Prince Zuko. If it's meant to be, she'll come back to you."

"_If_ it's meant to be, and it's not."

"How can you be so negative?"

"She doesn't love me," he said sadly.

_Yes she does_. "What makes you say that Prince Zuko? Did she say anything?"

"No, but I just know."

"Don't be assuming such things. She'll be back. Until then, don't lie to yourself. Continue feeling the love you have for her. Be happy because you feel what others have never felt. Smile at the memories you have made with her. And don't be bitter, because she left. Be grateful for those eight days that she was here, because those days were the best to you. Think of her as long as humanly possible. Don't let that love go, Prince Zuko. Hold on to it," he avowed wisely.

"Why?"

"Think of true love as a hidden treasure. Only a few have been able to find it. You found it, Prince Zuko. Don't let such a treasure go. Fight for it."

Zuko nodded and smiled. "OK."

"Trust me."

"Thanks uncle." Iroh nodded and walked away, leaving Zuko to think.

_Are you going to find her?_

_Yeah, I think I will._

_Then what?_

_I'm not sure…_

_

* * *

_

I just want to take the time to thank everybody who has read this story. You guys have been so patient with me. I write this for you guys! Thanks again!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. It's Time To Talk

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance. 

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

**A/N-** I remember when I got a whole bunch of reviews asking me to bring back Admiral Zhao. So I did. And you want to know what happened when I did? I got a whole bunch of reviews asking me "_why the hell didyou bring him back?" _Because you guys freaking asked me too! Oh well, I love Zhao, he is so awesome. So whatever. Any who, to those people who thanked me for bringing him back:

**YOU'RE SO WELCOME!**

* * *

Katara and Sokka had gathered the food they needed for their trip, and headed back to camp. Aang had informed them that Appa needed to rest for at least one more day before departure. The rest of the day, the trio just rested or talked about their future after the Avatar saved the world. Katara and Sokka decided that Aang would stay with them after the war, so he'd have a place to call home. After their long discussion, they all prepared for bed, deciding that they better rest well incase anything overly exciting happened the next day. The teenagers laid in their bedrolls, thinking about what had happened earlier that day. Katara had not bothered telling Aang about Prince Zuko (or Zhao), considering that he was still young, and he didn't know much about love, or sex for that matter.

Sokka turned on his side and looked at his sister. Her eyes were closed and her face was towards the sky. "Katara, are you awake?" he asked quietly, not wanting to wake the Avatar.

Katara hesitated on opening her eyes, she wanted a bit more time to think, but she couldn't just ignore her brother. "Yea, I am," she answered softly. She turned her head and smiled at Sokka.

"We need to talk," he stated and slipped out of his sleeping bag. "Come on."

Katara nodded and got up. She felt it was coming. Her brother wasn't the type of person that just let things go. He always wanted an explanation for everything. She took a deep breath and followed her brother to a secluded spot on their campsite. Sitting down, she observed Sokka's serious expression. "OK, what do you want to talk about?" _Well, that was a stupid question…_

"Tell me what happened with Admiral Zhao," he said bluntly. There was no point going around the bush, considering the fact that everything was already out in the open. Thanks to Zhao.

"Oh," she breathed. "Are you sure? I don't want you to get all weird on me."

Sokka nodded. Earlier, he had mentally prepared himself for anything awful that his sister would say. "I'm sure Katara. Now tell me. I need to know."

"Where do I begin?" she asked uncertainly.

"When you first came in contact with Admiral Zhao."

"Alright." She sighed deeply and thought for a moment. "Prince Zuko had just sent me to my room after I told him that another Fire Navy Ship was approaching us. I waited in there until a couple of guards came in and took me out to the deck. That's when I first met him. He questioned me about who I was and where I was from. Then, he asked me what my relationship with Aang was and I told him that he was _just_ my friend. He somehow found it amusing and began to laugh, and not long after that he slapped me, telling me to speak louder. I remember Prince Zuko getting really angry at him and telling him not to touch me. Zhao just laughed at him and ordered him to take me to his room during the night…for 'inspection'. After he left, I begged Zuko not to make me go, but he said that there was nothing that he could do. I pleaded but Zuko still didn't change his mind. I told him that I hated him and went back to my room. I was so scared. So many things were going through my mind," Katara stopped for a moment.

"What happened? Did he take you to Zhao's room?" Sokka asked, a little worried about what her answer might be.

"Prince Zuko came to get me during the night and I tried to talk him out of it one last time, but it didn't work. Luckily, my pleads were heard by somehow else. Iroh came out into the deck, and dismissed me from going to the Admiral's room. I went back to my room and soon afterwards, Zuko came to apologize."

"Did you accept his apology?" Sokka asked angrily.

Katara nodded, "Yea I did. I knew why he was going to do it. That Admiral is intimidating, I guess Prince Zuko was just tired of being harassed by the guy. But, something inside me thinks that Zuko wouldn't have gone through with it. He's not that awful."

"If you say so," the warrior said unconvinced.

"The next day Prince Zuko got a fever, so after I cured him with the ice technique, I headed to deck to practice my water bending."

"Wait, you cured Prince Zuko with the ice technique? Doesn't he have to be naked for that?"

"Yes but I didn't take all of his clothes off, just his shirt."

Sokka sighed in relief, "Good. Anyways, continue."

"While I was practicing my bending, Admiral Zhao came from behind and grabbed my wrist. He said some things and tried to kiss me but I spit in his face. Unfortunately that just got him angrier and he dragged me to the meditating room," she closed her eyes. _…I want you._ "Not long after being in there with Zhao, Prince Zuko heard my cries and he came in before something more horrible happened."

"What did he do to you in that room Katara?"

"He touched me," she whispered awkwardly as she felt sad tears beginning to form.

"I'm so sorry Katara. I failed you and I'm so sorry," Sokka said guiltily. "Thank the heavens, it just happened once--"

"No Sokka," Katara corrected. "It did not just happen once. It happened twice and the second time was too close. He almost got what he wanted the second time, but thankfully, Prince Zuko ran in just in time and kicked Zhao out of there."

"Twice?" he asked incredulously. He couldn't believe what his sister was saying. "What happened the second time?"

"I had just gotten out from the shower room and I was about to make the bed, when I heard someone walk in behind me. I thought it was Prince Zuko, but when I turned around I realized it was Admiral Zhao. He pushed me down onto the bed and started taking off my clothes. I was screaming and yelling and nobody would come in to save me. Zuko was taking a shower and Iroh was who-knows-where," her voice cracked and tears spilled from her eyes. "Nobody could hear me." _Scream all you want little girl. Everyone is too busy to hear you,_ his voice rang in her head like a broken record. Suddenly, her tears began to slow their flow as the memory of her mother's voice entered her mind. "I was about to give up, when I heard mom's voice telling me to scream one last time. And when I did, Prince Zuko walked in and rescued me."

Sokka didn't even realize that he was holding his breath, until Katara finished talking. "Thanks to mother you're alright," he sighed in relief.

"Yea, and thanks to Prince Zuko too," she added with a smile. I miss him so much…

"Yea, thanks to him too," Sokka whispered reluctantly. _Mental note: Remember to thank Prince Zuko when I see him._ He sighed as though admitting defeat to some sort of silent battle. He crossed his arms and watched Katara wipe the last of her tears. "So tell me, when did this love for Prince Zuko start?"

She let out a small laugh, "I couldn't really tell you. I guess it just happened gradually. But when I admitted to myself that I loved him, I felt so awful. I felt like I had betrayed you and Aang."

"Does he know that you love him?"

Katara shook her head. "As far as I know, he thinks I hate him."

"Why does he think that? What did you say to him after he confessed that he loved you?" he asked.

"I didn't say anything," she answered. Sokka gave her a confused face and she smiled. "Every night before he went to sleep, Zuko would come and lock my room so nobody, but him, could come in. One night, he came into my room and I heard him place a chair by my side. I didn't budge or make a noise…I didn't even open my eyes. Suddenly, I hear him telling me that he cared about me and that he wanted to marry me," she paused to let out a small laugh. "He even said that he'd try to get along with you (like that's some sort of sacrifice on his part). He said a couple more things, but those became a blur after he told me that he loved me. The whole time he thought I was asleep, that's why I didn't tell him that I loved him too."

"Do you want to marry him too?"

She smiled at her brother, "It would be nice but I couldn't do that to you."

Sokka sighed. _I'm going to regret this._ "Katara, I love you more than anything in this world. If you're happy, I'm happy. If marrying Prince Zuko means happiness for you, then go for it. Marry him."

She widened her eyes in complete surprise. "You mean that?"

"Yea," he whispered regretfully.

She frowned. "But Aang…how would I explain to him that I'm marrying Prince Zuko?"

"Aang is family now, remember? He'll accept Zuko…even if it's from a distance. And who knows, you could influence Prince Zuko to help us. And even if you don't, we'll know that he's the one chasing us and you'll be behind him telling him to stop."

"But I'll never get to see you," she said sadly.

"We'll arrange something with that Prince," he declared.

"But what about father? Do you think he'll understand?"

Sokka gave Katara a weak smile and a soft nod. He knew that the possibilities of their father still alive, were slim, but he wasn't going to bring that up. "If he knows you're happy, he'll definitely understand."

She finally smiled and scooted closer to her brother. "I'm so lucky to have you as a brother. I love you so much Sokka." She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered happily.

He nodded softly as he stared into her sapphire eyes. _He better take good care of you…or else.

* * *

_

_"I need you. I need you to live. What am I without you, my love, myweakness." -_chickygurl

Prince Zuko stood on the edge of the deck, staring out onto the ocean. The moon shone over his ship, casting strange shadows on the walls. The happy stars danced in the sky, looking down at the Earth who wished upon them. He remembered a time when he used to wish upon the shiny objects before he went to sleep at night. A time when he used to be happy, when nothing burdened his shoulders. What happened? What happened to the joyful boy that used to smile at everyone? What happened to the boy that was optimistic about everything? The boy who would play games with his uncle. The boy who would dream about his future as Fire Lord. What happened to him?

His father murdered him when he placed that scar upon his face. He died when his father told him that he was not wanted anymore.

Since then, he no longer smiled. He didn't look at the world with optimism. He no longer played games with his silly uncle, and he especially didn't dream about becoming Fire Lord. Now this boy was a man. And this man didn't smile, he yelled at everyone that stood in his path. This man wasn't optimistic, he faced cruel reality. This man didn't play games, he fought wars. This man didn't dream…he wished.

But his father didn't know what happened during those two years that his son has been away. Sure, Zuko had gone through endless suffering, but through it all something amazing happened.

Katara.

Something he never expected. She had meant absolutely nothing to him in the very beginning. She was just there to get him what he wanted, but in the end, his plan backfired. Why? He didn't know what he was dealing with. He was messing with the one weakness he had, and that was compassion. Compassion, the one thing that got him in this mess in the first place. _Compassion_ gave him that scar. She had come into his life and unleashed that emotion. She showed him that it was OK to care and made him fall in love with her. Love…

Another weakness.

He wasn't sure when this "weakness" started to grow. In fact, he'd swear to the Gods that it was still growing. This feeling was so unwanted to him. It felt like a damn disease in the beginning, consuming his entire being like some flesh-eating parasite. And here he was, standing on his ship, thinking about his weakness. Missing it.

Prince Zuko sighed as a giant wave crashed against the front of his ship. He looked up at the sky and smiled. _Katara_. He looked for the brightest star in the sky. Finding it, he thought for a moment and closed his golden eyes._ I wish to see Katara again…_ A giant warmth overwhelmed him as the memories of his childhood returned to him. The cool ocean breeze brushed against his face and he noticed a small piece of land peek over the horizon. He gazed at it for a moment and turned around. He looked up at the Captain's window and pointed to the small dot in the distance after he caught the Captain's eye. "Head for that island. We'll continue our search for the Avatar over there," he ordered and turned around. Hope gleamed in his eyes as he stared at the isle, _please be there…

* * *

_

**A/N-** I wasn't going to put Zuko in this chapter, but I changed my mind…after all this is a Zuko x Katara fanfic. So I put a little Zuko history in this chapter, just so you know what goes through his brain. I worked a lot on Zuko's part so be grateful…I did that part over FOUR times.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	21. Man to Man

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance. 

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

**A/N-** I realize that some people don't like the part where Sokka accepts Prince Zuko because

1. He's a firebender and  
2. He's, well, Prince Zuko.

But what other choice does he have? He's not going to make his sister feel even worse by not accpepting him. He loves her too much to hurt her feelings (besides, he feels awful because of the Zhao situation). **SOKKA IS NOT ACCEPTING PRINCE ZUKO WITH OPEN ARMS, HE'S ACCEPTING HIM WITH AN OPEN MIND.** He wants his sister happy and he will do anything to succeed...even if it means having the Prince of the Fire Nation as a brother-in-law.

* * *

After reaching the small island, Prince Zuko went into the small town to ask the villagers if they had seen a small Airbender boy. But as he kept on asking, he kept on getting the same response from every person…no. No one had seen a staff-carrying boy with a blue arrow tattooed on his head. No one had seen a white lemur or bison. No one had ever heard the name 'Aang' mentioned by any Water Tribe teenagers. 

After searching the whole morning and a few hours after noon, Prince Zuko gave up. There was no use asking any more people, The Avatar…and Katara, were long gone by now.

* * *

"Water. Earth. Fire and…" Katara smiled. "Once again, I am victorious," she announced proudly as Aang lost their hand-clap game. "I'm telling you Aang, I own this game. You can not beat me." She crossed her arms and smiled defiantly at the young boy. 

The Avatar growled. "One more time. I can win. I know I can," he challenged and rubbed his hands together.

"Forget it Aang, she's right. There is no way that you can beat her," Sokka said with a smile. He walked over to his pack and grabbed his boomerang.

"Where are you going?" Aang asked as he watch Sokka shine the weapon with the hem of his shirt.

"I'm going to go walk around for a little while. I need to think about things," he answered and began to walk towards the forest undergrowth.

"Well, don't think too hard or else you'll hurt yourself," Katara teased.

Aang began to laugh. "Good one Katara."

"Seriously though, be careful," she warned and waved goodbye.

Sokka made a small 'humph' sound and walked away from their campsite. It wasn't long after he left when he reached a small sandy beach. He walked along the shore and sighed as he glanced at the blue sea beside him. How was he going to tell Aang about Prince Zuko and Katara? Will Aang be hurt like Katara predicts he will be? Or will he understand? Sokka growled and threw his boomerang in frustration. What was he going to do?

* * *

_Where are you?_ Prince Zuko thought glumly as he walked closer to his small Fire Navy ship. He had spent the entire day trying to find Katara (and the Avatar) and nothing. Not even a single clue as to their whereabouts. What a complete waste of time…and hope. 

_…Whoosh…_

"What the…" He turned around sharply and gasped when he caught a glimpse of silver fly through the air. "A boomerang," he muttered with a smile. But not just any boomerang, it was that _idiot's_ boomerang. Zuko began to run after the weapon, as soon as he saw it turn midair and head back its' owner. He hoped with all his might that it was Katara that threw it in a rage with her brother, but as he approached the end of the weapon's course, he was disappointed to see that it was not her, but Sokka. Either way, relatives count, and a giant wave of happiness filled him when he saw him sitting on the sand.

Sokka indolently turned his head to face whoever was approaching him. "Kata--," he began but stopped abruptly when he realized that it was not his sister but Prince Zuko. He quickly got to his feet and faced him with his boomerang in hand.

"I followed your weapon," Zuko said calmly, not knowing why he had explained himself to somebody who probably didn't care how he was found.

Sokka became angry with himself, _I just **had** to throw it._ "Oh," he answered and tightened his grip on the tool. "Why are you here?" the warrior asked, a little annoyed by the silence between them.

"Avatar business," Zuko answered and looked over at the ocean. "Seen him lately?" he asked stupidly. _Of course he's seen him, you moron. Climb down that cloud you're on, and FOCUS!_

Sokka looked at the Prince strangely. "No. I haven't," he replied sarcastically and looked at the silver boomerang in his hand. _I won't be needing this_, he thought and let it drop on the sand below him. He remembered the mental note that he had made the day before but decided that it wouldn't be the perfect time to say thanks, considering that this Prince was not on Earth at the moment. Instead, he snapped his fingers in Zuko's face. "Are you OK?" he asked. "You don't seem your mean-self today"

Prince Zuko stared at the well-crafted piece of metal that was on the sand, to think that if used properly, it could cause serious damage. Zuko lifted his gaze and looked straight at Sokka's light blue eyes uncertainly. _Why did he drop it? Does he think I won't attack him?_ he wondered uneasily but those thoughts soon faded when he realized how much Sokka looked like his sister. He missed her so much. "How's Katara?" he asked randomly, completely forgetting where he was and who he was talking too.

Sokka raised an eyebrow, "She's fine, but why do you care?"

Prince Zuko was suddenly taken aback as he snapped back into reality, and realized that he had just asked about Katara's well-being. He straightened his posture and exchanged his blank expression for an angry one. "I don't," he answered sternly and mentally rebuked himself for being so damn stupid.

"You don't?" Sokka asked incredulously. "So even if I told you that I was lying, that she really _isn't_ fine. That she seems sad most of the time. That every couple of minutes she looks over her shoulder, thinking that someone is there…watching her. That whenever Aang grabs her from behind she freaks out. That last night, I heard her crying. Tell me, Prince Zuko, would you _still_ not care?"

Prince Zuko's pulse quickened with worry. Was Katara that unhappy? _She wasn't miserable when she was with me,_ he thought. He looked at Sokka with disgust, he's suppose to take good care of her. He is her brother for heaven's sake. She is his flesh and blood!

"Well?" Sokka asked, realizing that Zuko had taken too long in answering such a simple question. "Do you care or not?" He crossed his arms and waited for the Prince to answer. Don't lie to me…

_Of course I care. I love her!_ he screamed inside his head. _But I can't tell you. I can't tell you that I love your sister, or else you'll try to murder me. I can't even tell you that I care about her._ Zuko shook his head guiltily. He felt so awful. He knew that lying was wrong, but there was no way that he was going to confess to some peasant that he had fallen in love with his sister.

"I see," the warrior said calmly. "I see clearly now. You prefer your pride over my sister. That's so sad. So very sad." He picked up his boomerang and placed it in its' case, behind his back. "I actually thought, you were going to tell me the truth. But I was wrong. Let me tell you something, Prince Zuko, just because you deny the love you have for my sister, doesn't make you look like a strong man. It makes you weak. For only the weak…lie."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked nervously. "What makes you think that I love Katara?"

Sokka smiled at Zuko's uneasiness. "Katara and I ran into Admiral Zhao yesterday in the village. It was a nasty encounter. He was verbally harassing her and well…it got to the point where he left happily. Anyways, last night…I spoke to Katara, and she told me what happened with him. How he had tried to rape her twice, but you came just in time to save her." He paused for a moment to reflect back on everything that his sister had said. "That wasn't the only thing she told me, but I don't think I need to remind you of what happened on your own ship."

"Just because I helped her out of her situation, doesn't mean I love her."

"And yet, you continue to deny it. Do you enjoy lying? Is it your hobby?" Sokka asked.

"Why are you so stuck on me loving your sister?"

"The real question is…why are you so stuck on denying it? What do you have to lose?" He was losing his patience. Prince Zuko wasn't helping him with anything. Is he that stubborn?_ Hurry up and admit it. I don't have all day!_

Zuko sighed in frustration. This foolish boy was getting on his nerves. "Get out of my way, I need to find the Avatar." He shoved Sokka to the side and walked past him.

Sokka regained his posture and turned around. "I know about things," he yelled after him and smiled when Zuko stopped in his tracks.

The exiled teenager turned around, anger swelling inside him. "Stop talking half way. Tell me what you know," he demanded and began walking back towards Katara's brother. "I don't have time for your stupid riddles."

"I know lots of things. What exactly do you want to know?" Sokka asked smugly.

Prince Zuko growled and sent a ball of fire towards the water. He grabbed Sokka by the shirt and pulled him closer. He furrowed his brow and looked straight into the boy's eyes. They held no fear. The warrior was obviously trained well, but that did not stop Zuko from holding back. "I'm only going to ask you this once. What makes you so sure that I love Katara?"

Sokka began to laugh. "You of all people should know. …And let go of me." He pushed Prince Zuko away and dusted imaginary filth away from himself. "Think back to every single moment you spent with my sister. Every moment, whether she was awake…or asleep." _That should help him._

Zuko's heart skipped a beat when Sokka mentioned the word 'asleep'. _He's bluffing. He doesn't really know_, he thought anxiously. _He can't know._

As though reading his mind, Sokka nodded. "That's right Prince Zuko, I know. I know that you walked into Katara's room and told her that you cared about her. I know that you wish that she'll marry you, and that you'd even try to get along with me." He lowered his voice down to a whisper and continued, "I know that you told her that you love her." He crossed his arms and looked at Prince Zuko disappointedly. "I was hoping that you would admit it to me, but I see that pride clouds your vision much. Try to work on that. It won't help you in life (at least that's what my father says)."

"How…what…who…ugh," Zuko said and placed his hand on his head. _How does he know that? Was he there? Is that how he rescued her? Did he hide in her room and wait the whole night? _he asked himself. He was so confused…then it dawned on him. "Katara," he muttered. "She was awake, wasn't she?" He took his hand off his head and looked at Sokka angrily. Not because he was angry at him, but because he was angry at Katara. As soon as he observed the first sign of a nod, Zuko sent a fiery punch towards the sea. "So this is how she plays, huh? That dirty wench. I tell her that I love her and this is what she does to me? She goes off and tells her stupid brother so he can mock me. No! No--"

"Stop!" Sokka yelled. "First of all, I'm not stupid. Secondly, my sister is not a dirty wench. Thirdly--"

"Haha. Save it! Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Yes," Sokka answered immediately, interrupting Zuko's rant. "I think you are extremely stupid, but that's besides the point. I'm not mocking you, if that's what you're thinking. I'm facing you like a man, and asking you face-to-face if you love my sister. You are the one lying to me. You are taking this way out of prospective. Listen to me, and listen to me close--"

"No! I don't want to listen to you. I don't want to listen to anybody! Just leave me alone. Alone!" he yelled and sat down on the sand. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "She wasn't suppose to know," he whispered hopelessly. "_You_ weren't suppose to know."

Sokka sighed and took a seat beside him. He looked out at the blue ocean. "How do you expect to live a happy life if you hide how you feel?"

"I tried to tell people how I felt a long time ago. You know where it got me? It got me banished. It got me this scar. I don't feel very happy," he said scornfully.

Suddenly Sokka felt a fleeting stab of sympathy for Prince Zuko, but that soon went away when he realized that he was his enemy. And enemies don't have pity for one another, no matter what the consequences are. "This is different. Katara isn't going to give you a scar, and she can't banish you from anything or anyone."

There was moment of silence before Zuko decided to speak again. He was deciding on what to say next, it seemed to him that Sokka had answers to everything. "Why didn't she say anything?"

"I couldn't really tell you why, you'll have to ask her that question. My guess is that she was afraid," he concluded, a little upset that he hadn't asked that question to his own sister. It must've just slipped his mind.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" Zuko asked a little perplexed by that answer.

"I don't know. But, I don't want you to think that she told me what you said, so we could make fun of you. She told me, because I asked her about something and that led into the answer of what I had asked her," Sokka said and sighed. That was confusing.

"What did you ask her?"

He hesitated. By answering that question he would be risking the trust that his sister had in him. But things needed to be sacrificed, his sister needed to be happy, and she would understand a little slip of the mouth. "I asked her if you knew that she loved you too," he answered softly and turned his head, ready to watch Zuko's reaction. He held his breath and waited patiently for the Prince to say something.

Prince Zuko froze. The beat of his heart began to get faster and he felt his windpipe get smaller. Breathing was now a chore. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. His brain was still trying to swallow the information it had just received. Then, without even thinking, he opened his mouth and one single raspy word escaped: "What?"

Sokka pulled his knees up to his chest and let out said breath. He looked at the ocean and smiled at the waves. They seemed to want to reach him, but just as they were about to make it, they gave up and went back into the sea. "Did you not hear me?" he asked.

Zuko's heart beat soon returned to it's normal beat and his breathing was now an involuntarily action. Good, his brain had accepted the words that Sokka had said. He looked over at the sad-looking boy beside him and frowned. "I heard you but I can't believe it."

The warrior didn't say anything, instead he just closed his eyes. Everything had just hit him like a ton of bricks. …Prince Zuko and Katara loved each other… What was going to happen now? Was she going to desert him and run off with Prince Zuko? It all seemed like a dream yesterday, but now it was pure reality.

"You don't seem very happy about it."

Sokka growled and stood up. "Of course I'm not happy about it! How am I suppose to be happy about my innocent little sister falling in love with an evil Prince, who's been chasing us for the past couple of months?"

"Listen buddy," Zuko started and got to his feet, "I'm not evil. If I was, I wouldn't have the ability to fall in love."

"Fine! You aren't evil, but I still don't want my sister to be with you! You're a Prince and she's a--"

"Peasant?" he finished calmly. "So what else is new?"

"Royalty and peasants don't mix. Princes marry Princesses or noblewomen. Then they become Lords and Ladies. My sister can't be a Lady, she's a poor waterbender!"

"Whoa! You are stepping too far ahead. Marriage? Who says-- " He stopped talking when Sokka crossed his arms. "I'm really confused right now."

"Why are you so confused?"

He put his hand over his eyes in complete confusion. "You're talking about marriage now."

"Well, yes. Don't you want to marry her?"

"I do, but…" he lowered his hand and smiled at Sokka, "I didn't know that you were OK with it."

"If I wasn't OK with it, I would have attacked you a while ago. If I wasn't OK with it, I wouldn't have given my sister permission last night. If I wasn't OK with it, you wouldn't found me out here because I wouldn't have been thinking about how to tell Aang that you two love each other."

Prince Zuko crossed his arms and looked at Sokka questionably. "So, you are OK with Katara marrying me, but you aren't happy about it?"

"Correct."

"You realize that even though your sister would be my wife…I wouldn't stop chasing the Avatar, right?"

"That could change with a little nagging," Sokka said complacently.

Zuko smiled at the boy. "I don't think so. You also realize that you wouldn't be able to see your sister, right? …At least until this war is over."

"We could arrange something," Sokka answered quickly. He noticed Zuko think for a minute and smiled when he saw a soft nod. "Do you realize that if you marry my sister, you and I will have to _try_ to get along?"

The Prince nodded with extreme difficult and extended his hand. "Let's start with a hand shake," he suggested and half-smiled.

Sokka shook his hand uneasily. "Lets make this official," he declared and let go of his hand. "Will you take my sister's hand in marriage and swear to take care of her, to the best of your abilities? And by best, I mean, protect her more than your own life," he said, seriousness lingering on every word.

He nodded. "More than my own life," he said and smiled.

"Don't get all smiley about it," Sokka said, making Zuko's grin fade. "I still need to talk to Aang and you still have to propose to Katara."

Zuko swallowed hard and looked at the Warrior nervously. "Pr--Propose?" he asked, a hint of unease in his voice.

"Yes…tonight, after I talk to Aang."

* * *

**A/N-** So far, this has been the most difficult chapter to write. Why, you may ask? Because I had to keep Sokka and Prince Zuko in their characters and it's so hard because of the topic that they're discussing. Marriage. Ugh…I have to admit that Zuko was out of character in parts, but you'll just have to excuse him (and me). I was going to put some more Katara in this chapter but I didn't know what she could've done that actually would have seemed interesting. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Have you noticed that Trix commercials promote stealing? I have.

Commercial- Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids.  
Me- Just give him the damn cereal! -throws a box of Trix at television- Stupid kids.

That was so random, but I hate that company. Why? They are so effen' annoying.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Forgiving Heart

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance. 

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

* * *

As soon as Sokka had finished having his talk with Prince Zuko, he headed back to their pathetic campsite to have another man-to-man talk…with the Avatar. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it , and the fact that he wasn't enthusiastic about Katara's marriage was going to affect him if Aang put up a fight about it. Convincing somebody into doing something you also don't like is difficult. He just hoped Aang was understanding, something that Sokka wasn't. But everybody had to make sacrifices in life, and Sokka admitted defeat when he saw his sister's sad tears. 

If there was ONE thing that Sokka enjoyed about Zuko's conversation, was that Zuko helped him with the whole "telling the Avatar" thing. According to the Prince, the Avatar would accept the whole situation more easily if Sokka talked to him without Katara's presence. This way he won't be pressured into agreeing anything and without pressure he'll be able to think clearly. But there was a bit of horrible news. If Aang doesn't agree to Zuko and Katara, because of whatever reason, there will be no wedding. Why? Because, according to Sokka, friendship and trust is much more important than anything.

The Water Tribe warrior entered their site with high hopes that Aang will be accepting, he didn't want to face Katara's tears. He couldn't tell her that her dreams of being happy with the love of her life had to be sacrificed for the sake of the world. He wouldn't have the heart to break hers. He gasped when he saw Katara roll up her sleeping, he had forgotten that they had planned to leave tonight. He walked up to Aang, who was feeding Momo some old nuts, and smiled at him. "Can I talk to you before we leave?" he asked quietly. Anxiety began to overwhelm him when Aang looked up at him with the brightest of smiles. He hoped with all his might, that after he finished talking to him, he would still hold that beautiful smile that brightened anyone's day, no matter how miserable you were.

"What do you want to talk about?" the young boy asked the warrior loudly, making Katara turn her head their direction.

She gave Sokka a questionable expression, one that Aang did not notice, and frowned when she realized what they were going to talk about. She finished hooking her pack onto Appa's back and walked over to the two boys. Katara looked at Sokka pleadingly, but his expression did not soften. It was time. She nodded and opened her mouth, but Sokka intercepted by placing his hand on her shoulder. Katara looked at her brother strangely and he shook his head, silently explaining to her that she will not be included in their conversation.

Aang raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's going on?" he asked, interrupting the sibling's silent conversation. Something was wrong and he could feel it coming. Whatever it was Sokka wanted to tell him, it was not good news. "Does this have to do with your little walk this morning?" he wondered suspiciously and frowned when Sokka nodded. "What is it? What's wrong?" The Avatar was beginning the get worried and nervous.

Sokka smiled at the young boy. "Don't worry Aang. It's not…horrible. I just need to talk to you about things," he said reassuringly and ushered him towards the path that led to the beach he was at this morning. "Katara, you stay here," he said over his shoulder and continued to walk towards the small dirt trail. "You won't need that," he told Aang as he was about to grab his staff.

"But fire benders--" Aang began but Sokka gave him a small shove.

"We won't be too far away from here. We can run," said Sokka as he waved to his confused sister before disappearing into the woods.

It wasn't long before they reached the small beach. Aang took a seat on the sand and smiled at Sokka happily. The warrior returned the heart-warming grin and sat across the boy with a sigh. It was now or never. "How are you?" he began uneasily as looked at some foot prints that were beside Aang.

Aang laughed at Sokka, "I'm fine. How are you, sir?" he responded with an emphasis on the word 'sir'. He frowned when Sokka didn't seem to enjoy the joke very much. "What's going on Sokka?" Seriousness began to dwell between the two young men.

"Ehh…well, I don't know how to start," he said apprehensively.

"Is it about somebody?" Aang asked, trying to help Sokka.

He hesitated. This wasn't the way he imagined it to be, but what the hey, this was much more easier than explaining the whole thing. He smiled confidently and answered with: "Katara".

"Katara? …Did she do something?"

"She likes somebody," he whispered guiltily._ I'll leave the love part until the end_, he thought decisively.

The Avatar's eyes widened in complete shock and smiled. "Like a crush?" he asked. His smile got bigger as soon as he observed his friend nod. "It was bound to happen," he said and continued. "She likes me, doesn't she?"

Sokka weakly laughed at Aang's words. Not because they were funny, but because they were so sad. Aang had a crush on Katara, and it was now his job to break the young boy's heart. He coughed his last chuckle and shook his head. "I'm sorry Aang, she doesn't like you like that. She likes somebody else," he said with a frown.

"Oh," the boy breathed glumly. "Who does she like?" He looked up at his buddy's blue eyes, waiting patiently for the name of Katara's beau. "Is it somebody I know?" he asked, realizing that it was taking Sokka a long time to answer his first question.

"Yes. I believe you know him well," he said with a faint smile on his face. Then, he shook his head. "I can't do this Aang. I can't break your young little heart. I can't, I'm sorry."

"Huh?" asked a confused Aang. "What are you talking about? Why are you going to break my heart?" He sighed as he understood, "Who does Katara like?"

The teenage boy groaned in complaint. "Do I have to?" he whined and let out a noisy breath as the Avatar crossed his arms and nodded. "Zuko," he muttered, not loud enough for him to hear.

"Who?"

"Zuko," he muttered again, looking away.

"Speak louder!" he yelled. "Tell me or I'll ask her myself."

"Zuko," said Sokka clearly and shut his eyes. He didn't want to see any more tears. He didn't want to see anymore sad faces. He was tired of all the misery that seemed to surround him ever since he rescued Katara from that damned Fire Navy ship. "She likes Prince Zuko," he said, being more clear incase Aang had somehow misunderstood who this "Zuko" was.

Suddenly there was no sound. Aang's world came crashing down as those dreadful words escaped Sokka's mouth. He had expected anybody but that Prince. He even he suspected the infamous Jet, who had betrayed them not so long ago. "What?" Aang asked incredulously as he stood up. "No way!"

Sokka opened his eyes in surprise. He had expected him to cry, not to yell. He didn't know what to do or say. He looked up at Aang's honey-colored eyes and saw anger shine in them. The warrior looked down the sand in shame and nodded for no apparent reason. He felt so horrible, but he knew that it had to be done. He took in a deep breath as he watched the Avatar's feet pace in front of him. He hesitated in glancing at the boy's face, but eventually curiosity got the best of him and he looked. Aang's hands were placed on his bald head and the boy's eyes were now closed as in deep thought. He was shaking his head in obvious denial and opened his eyes furiously, to glare at Sokka.

"How long did you know this?" Aang asked through gritted teeth. Somehow, the length of this knowledge mattered, and it annoyed the boy that Sokka knew something crucial before he did.

"I found out two days ago," he responded quietly and felt his heart do a flip, when Aang growled in evident anger. "Katara told me after Zhao forced it out of her," he added, sensing that that would be his next question.

"Zhao? You mean Admiral Zhao?" asked the Avatar, his tone completely changed from anger to curiosity. But that change was just temporary, as it seemed, because Aang let out another growl. "I hate him," he muttered and began to pace again. His face looked distorted with a mixture of anger and…hurt. He began stomping on the sand and he let out a yell, that even made Katara nervous when she heard it from the campsite. Aang looked at Sokka's frightened expression, but that didn't change his own. "Why did you tell me this?" he inquired resentfully.

"I thought that you should know," he concluded and winced when Aang approached him dangerously.

"Why did you think that?" he whispered harshly. "Is Katara going to leave us for him?" His eyes widened in surprise when Sokka did not answer. He took a few steps back as he imagined the worst. "You're kidding, right?" he said lightly. "You're kidding! This is all just a joke." Aang started to laugh, expecting at any given moment for Sokka to join him.

Sokka's heart sank down to his stomach after it did another dreadful flip. This wasn't going well. He had expected something totally different. He thought that Aang would be a giggly about it…OK maybe, not giggly…but happy for Katara. Sokka smiled to himself as he came to a wonderful realization. He looked at the sad Aang, who was now drawing pitiful finger art on the sand. "This is a good thing Aang. If Katara and Zuko court, she can convince him into not chasing us!"

"If they court," Aang mumbled hopelessly. "He hates her."

Sokka did a double take. "Err--well. Not exactly," he corrected nervously.

"What?" The young Avatar looked up at Sokka questionably.

"I spoke to him earlier," he admitted hesitantly. "He loves her--"

"WHAT!" Aang yelled as he threw his arms in the air. "You spoke to him earlier? He loves her? …What else should I know? Don't tell me that Appa and Momo are eloping!" He took a seat on the sand, pulled up his knees up to his chest, and stared at Sokka sadly. "Anything else?"

"Do you feel betrayed?" the Water Tribe warrior asked all of the sudden. He felt the need to know. After all, that was the main reason why Katara had hidden her feelings for so long. He needed to know if her predictions were correct.

"Betrayed? No. Why would I?"

"Katara is afraid that you'll feel betrayed. She loves you a lot--"

"But not as much as Prince Zuko," Aang added disappointedly. He sighed in disbelief. The anger had left him and now he just felt sad. He didn't feel betrayed…not at all. He couldn't believe that Katara would think that.

"You like my sister, don't you?" Aang looked away immediately, answering Sokka's question with a yes. He sighed and unsuccessfully tried to make eye contact with the boy. "I'm sorry Aang." The Avatar shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "There's one more thing," Sokka added, thinking that Aang had calmed down.

Aang looked at Sokka miserably. He was on the verge of tears but nodded, telling him that he was ready for whatever he was about to hear.

"Would you be completely opposed, if Katara," he gulped, "married Prince Zuko?" His stomach felt like it ate itself as he watched hopeless pain flood Aang's young face. The boy's head drop on his knees and his shoulder's started to shake, signaling to Sokka that he was crying. This was what he had expected the entire time, not the yelling. He knew that Aang had had a crush on Katara since the moment he met her, but he thought that it was just a small little crush. The warrior didn't think he'd get all broken up over it. He opened his mouth to apologize, but realized that that would be useless because it wasn't his fault that the water bender and the fire bender loved each other. Sokka shook his head and stood up. "That's it. I'm going to go to Prince Zuko's ship and tell him not to come tonight. Don't worry about it Aang. Katara won't leave us," he said, making up his mind, and started to walk down the beach.

Aang looked up and saw Sokka walking away. He went back and forth in his mind, between letting him go and Katara's future happiness. He wiped his wet face with the orange flap on his shirt and yelled after the warrior that now seemed small in the distance. He was the Avatar, and according to law Avatars never married, meaning that Katara had no future with _him_.

He always knew that the day would come when she had to leave them to create her family. Even if her future family involved the Prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko. And Sokka did have a point when he mentioned the whole "she can convince him into not chasing us" plan. He took a deep breath as Sokka came up to him. "No. Don't tell Prince Zuko anything. I want to talk to him first."

"Are you insane?" asked Sokka disbelievingly. "He'll get you."

Aang shook his head. "I don't think so. If he really loves Katara, he'll listen to me without trying to capture me." He wiped his nose and sniffed. "And in case he really doesn't love Katara, I'll be ready to take him."

"I can't believe you're OK with this," Sokka said, a little relieved.

"I'm not. Who said I was?"

"But--"

"I'm going to talk to Prince Zuko first. Then, you can tell him to leave us alone." Aang got to his feet and dusted sand off himself.

Sokka looked at him in awe. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Aang was acting like a complete…jerk. He frowned as he walked behind him and thought about what Katara would say or do, when she found out about there little conversation.

As they were about to enter the woods, the Avatar began to laugh and he turned around. He looked at the Water Tribe warrior and smiled in triumph. "I can't believe you actually believed that. I know that you want Katara to be happy, that's why you're allowing this. I want her to be happy too. …I love her," he said and started walking again.

"You _love_ her?"

"Not like that, you fool," Aang said, clearing up a little confusion coming from behind him. "I love her like a friend."

Sokka sighed. "Oh. Good. I've had enough of this love nonsense. I won't ever marry. Too much trouble," he decided with his arms crossed. He smiled to himself when Aang laughed at his joke. "Wait. Before we get to camp, I have to ask you not to tell Katara that he's coming. It's a surprise."

"What's he going to do?" Aang turned around and looked at Sokka suspiciously.

"He's proposing," the warrior whispered sadly. He still couldn't face the fact that his sister could be marrying Prince Zuko. He hoped with all his might, that somehow Katara would see the wrongness in this whole thing and say no to that Prince.

"He's what?" asked Aang as he looked at Sokka with terror. "You're allowing him to marry her? Have you gone mad?" He watched Sokka step back in surprise and began to laugh. "You fell for it again. You're so gullible." The Avatar turned around and continued walking towards camp. "I won't tell her if you promise me not to be so gullible." He laughed at his own joke and stepped into their site.

Katara looked at the two boys and sighed in relief when she saw them smiling. Everything had gone well. Aang was not raging mad and Sokka was not miserable. "Are you guys ready to leave?" she asked and stood up from her place.

"Ehh…we're waiting one more day to leave Katara. Appa needs more rest. We want to make good time, so we'll stay here tonight and travel far tomorrow." Aang said and smiled at her brightly. She's so clueless, he thought to himself as she moaned in frustration and unloaded their packs off of Appa. "Sorry I made you pack," he apologized with a slight smile. "I'll do it tomorrow. Promise."

She smiled at her friend and nodded. "If you promise," she said and happily continued to unhook their bags.

"Katara?" She turned to face the boy who had spoken. "Thanks for being such a great friend," he said and grinned at her. She beamed at him and got back to her work. _She needed that_, he thought and watched her shoo Momo away. _She needed to know that I'm grateful…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N-** I don't really like this chapter. If you guys do, GREAT! I don't like the fact that I don't know how Aang would act if Katara and Zuko got together. It just bothers me.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	23. Reunited At Last

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

* * *

Prince Zuko paced back and forth on the deck of his ship, while the soldiers let down the loading ramp. He was extremely nervous. What was he going to say to her? What if she says no? What will happen then? He looked out into the forest with dread. _Has the Avatar agreed to all of this?_ he thought anxiously. He glanced up at the sky and noticed the familiar glow of the stars. He looked for the brightest one and made a small wish. 

"Wishing upon a star, are we?" Iroh asked as he walked up behind his worried nephew. "Calm down Prince Zuko, you have nothing to be nervous about. She will say yes."

Zuko turned around and gave his uncle a sheepish smile. After he arrived from the beach, Zuko had told Iroh everything. He told him how he had seen the boomerang and followed it, to find Sokka sitting on the beach alone. He told his uncle how Sokka had given him a hard time and that when he found out that Katara had known of his feelings, he felt betrayed. He explained to him how he felt when Sokka told him that Katara loved him back. And last but definitely not least, he told him that Sokka had agreed to the marriage.

Iroh had jumped up and down in complete joy. He hugged his nephew like never before and congratulated him right on the spot. He was ecstatic to know that the wonderful, kind Katara would soon be his future niece…in-law. What could be better than that? Absolutely nothing! He recollected the first encounter he had with Katara. It was about three months ago, when he saw her tied to a tree. The young Avatar child had told Katara that it was not her fault that they were captured, but Iroh had been kind enough to correct the boy, and tell him that it was indeed her fault.

"What am I going to say uncle?" Prince Zuko asked and began to pace again, taking time to glance at the woods that he soon would be entering.

"The truth," Iroh answered with a smile. His nephew gave him a questioning expression and he explained, "Tell her that you've missed her. That you love her. That you want to marry her."

Zuko took a deep breath and nodded. "OK. Thanks." He waved goodbye to Iroh and walked down the metal ramp. He looked up at the midnight sky one more time and whispered to the shining stars, "Wish me luck."

* * *

_"The only person who suspected that you and I would fall in love was Cupid." -Katherine L. _

Sokka had not been able to sleep and even if he was, he couldn't. He had to wait for Prince Zuko. He glanced at Katara and noticed that she was fast asleep, her chest moving up and down as she breathed. So peaceful. She's _going to be so happy in a few of minutes_, Sokka thought. _I wish I could be happy about all of this._ He slipped out of his sleeping bag and walked to Aang's slumbering body. He gave him a small nudge on the shoulder. "Get up," he whispered and sighed in frustration when Aang wouldn't wake. "Come on," he whispered again, a little more harsher. "If you don't get up, I'll spit on your face," he warned, and sure enough, Aang opened his eyes with a start.

He was a little confused at first, but then he remembered about that day's happenings. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Is he here yet?" Aang whispered and looked around the grounds, to see if anybody was there.

"No," Sokka answered. "He should be here any moment. Lets go."

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"Well, we're not going to stay here and watch. Who knows what they're going to do. Besides, I think they'll want their privacy so they can talk and junk," the warrior said and stuck his boomerang behind his back. "We'll wait at the beach, then we'll come back after he leaves. Come on." He grabbed Aang by the arm and stood him up.

The two boys began to head out of their campsite when they heard rustling in the nearby underbrush. Aang grabbed his staff and pointed it in the direction of the noise. "Who's there?" he whispered and Zuko appeared, dusting himself off.

"Stupid plant," Prince Zuko whispered angrily and looked over at Sokka, who then placed a hand upon Aang's shoulder.

"Come on Aang," Sokka whispered and led the boy passed Zuko.

"Don't you even think about hurting or kidnapping her again. If you do, I will make it my personal goal to hurt _you_," Aang warned and gave the Prince an angry glare. He turned around after Zuko nodded, and walked after Sokka.

The Prince looked over at Katara and smiled as he noticed that she was still asleep. He walked up to her and took a seat beside her sleeping body. He saw a strand of hair covering her face and placed it behind her ear.

Katara moaned and her blue eyes fluttered open. She smiled as she stared up into Zuko's face. What a nice dream, she thought and reached up to touch his cheek. Zuko gently grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it. She gasped. I'm not dreaming! Katara sat up and pulled her hand away from the Prince's grasp.

"Hey," he said softly and smiled as she looked at him nervously.

The young water bender didn't respond. Instead, she turned her head to see if the boys were awake. Her heart dropped as she noticed Sokka's bedroll empty and Aang's heap of hay alone. _He captured them,_ she screamed inside her mind.

Prince Zuko shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry. They're safe."

So many things were going through her head as she saw Prince Zuko sitting before her. _Where's Sokka? Where's Aang? Why did he say they're safe_, she asked herself as she took in every detail of Zuko's face. _I've missed you_. "What are you doing here?" Katara asked at last, with a tone that was unintentional.

Zuko frowned. "If you want me to leave I w--," he said but was cut off by Katara.

"No!" she cried and grabbed his hand. "I just…I wanted…Where's my brother?" She was so confused. She had no idea what was going on.

Prince Zuko smiled. "He's with the Avatar. They went for a walk on the beach. They'll be back."

"Why did they leave?"

"So we could talk," he answered. Her expression told him that she was more confused than ever. He looked up at the moon and looked at it's position in the sky. "Yesterday morning, I spoke to your brother. He said some very interesting things."

Katara blushed. She somehow knew what he was talking about. "Really? Like what?" she asked and managed to crack a small smile.

Prince Zuko smirked. "Well, he said that you heard me that one night." He watched Katara look down in guilt, and placed two fingers beneath her chin. He looked into her bright blue eyes. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Tears began to sting her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered and closed her eyes. "I didn't want to argue anymore. I was tired of fighting with you. But then, you walked in and started talking. You were saying all those things. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I was so afraid, because everything that you were saying was diminishing my plan. I was changing my mind about running away, I started to want to stay with you. But then you said that I would betray Aang and I knew you were right. But then you were about to leave but you said that you loved me and my heart was breaking," her voice cracked and a couple tears slid down her face. "My--my heart hurt a lot and I've been mi--missing you so much. And I'm so sorry if I hurt you when I left. Please…I'm so--sorry." She placed her hands on her face and cried. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled.

Zuko wrapped his arms around the crying Katara and let her head rest on his chest. "It's OK," he hushed and passed his hand over her head. "It's OK." He felt horrible for thinking that she was mocking him. She was probably suffering more than he was when she left. He heard her sobs calming down and felt her slowly pull away from him. He looked into her shiny blue eyes and sighed when he saw the sadness within them. He hated seeing her so sad. Sadness didn't fit her well. "Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about." He wiped her wet cheeks and smiled at her warmly.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered.

"I've missed you too. More than you can believe," he stated. "So, tell me what happened at the village. Sokka told me that you encountered Zhao over there."

The water bender sighed and looked away. "It's nothing worth mentioning. He just harassed me until he got what he wanted…me asking Sokka for forgiveness."

Anger began to flood throughout Prince Zuko's body. "I hate him. I hate him so much," he said loudly and stood up. Smoke began to emit from his glowing fists. "I am going to kill him."

"You know how he is. He's never going to change. Don't waste your energy on him," Katara said serenely and waited patiently for Zuko to calm down.

Prince Zuko looked at Katara and smiled. She was right, he shouldn't waste his energy on Admiral Zhao. He walked toward her and sat beside her again. "I don't like him near you," he avowed, resentment dwelling in his tone of voice. The truth was that he didn't like any man near her. Just the thought of the Avatar near her, enraged him.

"I'm safe with my brother," she said.

Silence fell upon them after Katara finished speaking. Prince Zuko hated the fact that she felt safe next to that moron who couldn't properly hit a man even if his life depended on it. "You'll be safer with me," he said, breaking the silence between them. Katara stared at Zuko strangely, as though she didn't understand what he had meant. "If you come with me, you'll be safer than ever," he added. He was beginning to sweat as nerves began to take over.

Katara smiled sweetly at Zuko. It was amusing to see a strong man like him nervous around a weakling like herself. "What are you getting at?" she asked quietly and watched him rub the back of his neck.

"I love you," he stated softly and sighed when he saw Katara smile.

"I love you too," she answered and placed her hand on top of his warm one.

"Really?" asked Zuko, a little surprise. He shifted his weight, so he could hold Katara's soft hand. She nodded and tightened her grip on his hand. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life," he whispered.

Katara blushed and looked down at their joined hands. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? _No, he's not. Don't get your hopes up. Don't let your heart break_. A tear fell on her lap and she wiped the wet trail off her face.

Prince Zuko lifted her head and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Katara," he paused before continuing, "will you let me be with the woman I love for the rest of my life?"

She let out a small laugh. "Who is she?" she asked, fearing that he will say somebody else's name. _Please don't break my heart…Please…_

He leaned in and locked her blue eyes with his golden ones and whispered very mellifluously: "You."

It seemed that time had stopped just for them. _This isn't real_, she kept repeating in her head. _It can't be_. But it was. Every moment. Every breath. These were one of those moments that make you realize that reality is much better than any dream. She didn't cry. She didn't laugh. She just smiled and nodded. She lifted her hand and touched his scarred cheek, making him close his golden eyes. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life too," she whispered softly.

He turned his head slightly and kissed the palm of her hand. "I love you," he whispered and grabbed her waist with his hands, pulling her body closer to his.

"I love you too," Katara returned and wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck. The space between the two lovers didn't take long to disappear. His lips gently pressed against hers and her breath was taken away as a shiver traveled up her spine. She felt the grip on her waist tighten and knew that he was enjoying this just as much as she was. The water bender moved closer to Prince Zuko and softly passed her tongue against his firm lips. She opened her mouth slightly when he returned the favor, and felt his tongue play sweetly with hers. Desire ran throughout her entire being and a tingling sensation, that she had never felt before, fluttered within her lower abdomen.

The kiss ended as smoothly as it had begun. Zuko smiled at Katara, who seemed a little taken aback by what had just happened. "Too much for you?" he asked teasingly and let out a small laugh. He noticed a lock of her hair cover her face and moved it aside so he could stare into her true blue eyes. "I love your eyes," he said. "They are so truthful." He didn't know why he said those things. Something inside him just told him he should.

Katara giggled. "Truthful? How so?" she asked, hinting amusement in her voice.

"I don't know. I know what you're feeling when I look into them. It's strange," he explained stupidly. He shivered when a cold breeze stung his face. "It's late. I better go," he said when he noticed the extreme change of temperature, hinting to him that it was very late. He got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Go? Go where? I didn't see any ships here," Katara asked Zuko as she stood up.

"The ship is hidden behind those trees," he stated while pointing to a group of trees behind him.

"Don't go," she pleaded and took hold of his hand. "Stay here with me. Please?"

"I have to go, my uncle must be worrying," he lied, knowing very well that his uncle could careless if he arrived now or next week. "Besides, your brother must be freezing." Katara made a sad face and tightened her grip on his hand. "Don't do that," he laughed. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"I mean…later," the Prince corrected, remembering that it should be midnight, meaning tomorrow was now…today.

"Fine," Katara said, giving in. "Just because Sokka and Aang are probably freezing to death." She smiled and pulled Zuko a little closer to her. "Promise to come back later?" He nodded and she loosened her hold on his hand. "Say 'hi' to Iroh for me."

He turned to leave but frowned when Katara didn't let go of him. "Katara--" he began but stopped when he understood why she hadn't released him. He turned to face her again and pulled her like if she was some mule, making her stumble into him. He kissed her roughly on the lips and wrapped an arm around her small middle. Then, just as suddenly, he pulled away and smirked. "Happy?" Zuko whispered. She nodded and he laughed at her slight embarrassment before he kissed her on the forehead. "See you later."

Her arm fell limply on her side as she watched Prince Zuko leave. _He'll be back_, she thought trying to sooth her sad mind. His visit had been too short for her, but she couldn't complain. She was marrying him and everybody she cared about was OK with it! Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Right?

* * *

**A/N-** There you go, they FINALLY kissed. Took them 23 Chapters to do it, but it happened.


	24. Society Hurts

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance.

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

* * *

A few hours after the sun had risen, Katara awoke, ready for the day that awaited her and her beloved Prince Zuko. After Zuko left, she could barely sleep thinking that everything was finally turning around. She was marrying the man that she loved and nobody was going to stop her. She undid her braid and redid it neatly as she waited for the Prince to arrive. She took a nice deep breath of morning air and smiled, _What a beautiful day._

Sokka yawned as the sun hit him directly in the face. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, noticing that Aang was doing just the same. He looked around his surroundings and thought back to last night, when Prince Zuko had approached them saying happily that Katara had said yes. He remembered thinking that he would never see Zuko that happy ever again. The warrior looked at his sister and grinned when he noticed her braiding her hair with a smile on her face. "Good morning," he said and got out of his bedroll slowly.

Katara turned her head and beamed at him. "Good morning," she replied back cheerfully. She tied her hair with a leather band and stood up to hug her brother.

Sokka returned her hug and pulled away with a surprised look on his face. "What was that for?"

"I'm in a good mood, that's all," she said simply and walked over to Aang, who seemed a little upset. "Good morning." She sat down next to the Avatar, who was just sitting on his heap of hay with a sad smile on his face.

"G'morning," he muttered softly and looked at Katara.

"What's wrong?" the water bender asked, noticing his glum tone of voice.

"Nothing," answered Aang as he wrung his hands in his lap. "Nothing at all."

Katara raised her eyebrows and frowned. "Does it have to do with Prince Zuko?"

Aang hung his head and sighed. "Once you get married, you are going to leave us. What happened to the North Pole? I thought we were going to learn water bending together. Now we can't because you'll be with Prince Zuko. And what about Sokka and I? We're going to die without you. We need you to tell us what to do." He lifted his hand and quickly wiped a tear before Katara could see it.

Katara sighed sadly. She had forgotten about the North Pole. "I'm sorry Aang. But you know what? Maybe if I convince Zuko to stop chasing you, we'll go to the North Pole and meet you there. So we can learn together after all! And I know that you and Sokka will survive without me. I trust you to keep him in check for me." She put an arm around Aang's shoulder and pulled him closer. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered and blinked back a couple of tears.

"I don't want Zuko at the North Pole," Aang responded hotly.

"Oh, don't get like that. He's a nice guy. Give him a chance. Sokka has." Katara looked over that the warrior, who was trying to get back his boomerang from Momo.

"Prince Zuko…nice? Yeah, right." The Avatar crossed his arms and pulled away from Katara's half-hug. "How can you say that when he's been trying to get me since…forever."

"I'm saying it for a reason. It's the truth. He really is a nice guy. You seriously think that I would marry a meanie?" She smiled when Aang coughed out something that sounded like Jet. "That doesn't count, I didn't know he was evil, until after he blew up the dam."

"What makes you so sure that he won't stab you in the back when you two get married? He could very well be tricking you, so you tell him everything about me. My weaknesses and strengths," the Avatar concluded thoroughly.

Katara laughed. "Aang, I don't know what your weaknesses are. Besides, even if I did, you actually believe that I would say something that crucial about you to him?"

"Love is blind."

The water bender sighed in frustration. "There's no hope with you." She stood up and looked down at Aang. "I give up."

Sokka pulled his boomerang out of Momo's grasp and fell on the ground. "Ignore him, Katara. He's just a little sad about you leaving, that's all. He'll eventually get over it."

Aang looked up at Sokka and scowled.

Katara smiled weakly at her brother. "I hope so."

* * *

Retired General Iroh took a deep salty breath and smiled. "I'm so excited to see Katara again," he cried as he faced his nephew. "She is such a good girl. Very polite. Very sweet. To think she is going to be living with us. I tell you, the entire time she was here, the entire ship seemed to be happy." He placed a hand on Prince Zuko's shoulder. "I told you that she'll be back." 

Zuko nodded and smiled at the old man before him. Iroh seemed more excited than he. "Yea, you did."

"Well, enough of this talking. Go and get her and make sure to bring her back here so we can talk." He began pushing Zuko towards the ramp. "How exciting to see her," he muttered to himself and continued to push Zuko. "Hurry now."

Zuko stumbled off the ship and smiled at his silly uncle before he entered the dark woods. He was so happy. After two years of suffering and hurtful memories, he found the most precious thing in the world. More precious than home or some stupid crown. He found love. And his uncle could not have been more right the other day. Love was like a hidden treasure and he was one of the lucky few who found it. He honestly couldn't ask for more. As long as he had Katara…home was worthless. His throne was useless. His father could go to hell and stay there.

It wasn't long before he came upon the trio's campsite. They had not noticed him, so he decided to watch for a moment or two, to see what they did in the morning. He smiled as he watched Katara and Aang playing some game with their hands, while Katara sung a song about how people needed all sorts of benders. He shifted his gaze over to Sokka, who was polishing his boomerang. Deciding he had seen enough, he stepped unto the camp and coughed, to make his presence known.

Sokka immediately looked up. "You should get that cough checked out," he said and continued to polish his boomerang.

"You should get a hobby," Prince Zuko retorted and looked away when Sokka frowned at him. Katara had stopped playing her game, and was already standing up with a shy smile on her face. Aang was standing behind her, giving Zuko an angry glare. "Can I borrow Katara for a few hours?"

The Avatar raised his eyebrows when he realized that the question was directed at him. But before he could open his mouth to answer, Sokka had responded.

"Go ahead, we don't want her."

The young boy frowned at the warrior and looked at Zuko again, noticing that he was still waiting for his answer. He nodded and softened his angry gaze considerably when Zuko smiled at him. It wasn't a mischievous smile, like he was used to seeing, but a kind smile. A grateful smile.

Katara turned around and grinned at Aang. "Thanks," she mouthed and kissed him on the forehead. She turned to look at Sokka and rolled her eyes when she saw that he had gone back to polishing his weapon. "Lets go," she said softly to Prince Zuko and followed him out of camp.

They arrived the small Fire Navy ship shortly after they departed. Iroh was waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp, with a giant smile across his old face. "Katara," he said loudly and hugged her once she was in reach. "It's been a while since I last saw you."

"It's only been five days," she laughed and hugged the old man back. She knew what he meant…which was, I missed you. "Nice to see you Iroh." She pulled back from the hug and found her two hands cupped in his.

The old man chuckled and patted her hands. "You have no idea how happy I was when I found out. I always knew that you two would end up together. Told myself everyday when I woke up and before I fell asleep." He let her hands go and looked over at his nephew, who was standing behind Katara with an embarrassed look on his face. "Well, lets go inside and talk over a nice cup of tea. How does that sound?"

Katara looked over her shoulder and noticed Zuko with a weak smile on his face. "That sounds great uncle, but I have to go to the village and get some more parchment for letters and supply counts. You can talk with Katara while I head into town."

"No, no. Katara, go with Prince Zuko and we'll talk when you come back. No hurry," the General said and turned to go back onto the ship. "Have fun," he threw over his shoulder and left.

Katara shrugged and grabbed Zuko's hand. "You OK with that? Or do you want to go by yourself?" she asked shyly and gently squeezed his hand.

He smiled and shook his head. "No. I want you to come with me," he stated and pulled her closer to him. "Lets go." They walked silently to the village, hand in hand. They didn't say a word. There was no need to. Each other's presence was enough to keep them content. There was no sweet talk, no kisses, no stories to tell to keep them entertained. They just thought about how happy they were and how nothing could possibly change that.

The two lovers stopped in front of an old wooden shop. Some of the windows were cracked and splinters stuck out everywhere. The door was slightly ajar and Zuko stepped forward to open it wide. "Ladies first," he told Katara.

Katara laughed and curtsied. "Why thank you good sir," she said and walked into the shop, Zuko following closely behind. Shelves covered the walls. Knick knacks of all kinds sat upon the shelves decoratively. From the corner of her eye she saw Zuko grab a couple rolls of parchment. She smiled and continued to look at the different items before her. She reached out to look at a small figurine of a white flying bison. An arrow was painted on its' head continuing down its' back and legs, just like Appa.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a deep voice asked from behind her. "I've heard that those really did exist. It must've been great seeing one of those for real." Katara turned around to see a middle aged man standing in front of her. She smiled and nodded. He frowned when he noticed her old worn out attire and plain face. "Buying anything today?" he asked, feeling a little stupid for asking such a question to a poor woman like herself.

Katara shook her head. "Just looking. I haven't any money."

"Didn't think so. A peasant like yourself could never afford anything in my shop," he said glowering. "If you don't mind, please leave."

Katara's self esteem lowered by the hundreds in just a matter of seconds. She was about to set the small model of the bison down, when Zuko walked up behind the man. "She's with me," he said coldly.

The man turned around to face Prince Zuko and frowned. "I'm sorry your highness. I didn't realize that she was your servant. Please--"

"What makes you think that she's my servant," he asked through clenched teeth. "She's my future wife."

The owner blanched significantly and turned to face Katara, whose face was completely filled with sadness. He frowned and got to his knees. "Please forgive me your future majesty. I didn't know. You may have whatever you want from my humble shop. Please don't hurt me."

His begs made her feel even worse. She looked desperately at Prince Zuko, who seemed pleased with himself, and suddenly it clicked. This is what it was going to be like whenever she went anywhere. People were going to fear her. She gained a load worth of power when she agreed to marry Prince Zuko. She sighed when the man looked into her eyes. "It's OK, you didn't know," she said sadly and tightened her grip on the figurine that was still in her hands. "May I have this?" she asked and held it up to his frightened face. He immediately nodded and lowered his head, as if in shame.

"Katara, go outside and wait for me. I'm going to have a little talk with Mr.…"

"Hiyu," the man stammered and hung his head even lower. He knew something bad was coming. Something bad always happened when a man, especially a fire bender, asked a lady to leave their presence. He could feel his hands begin to shake and he swore to himself that he would never talk to a woman like that again, no matter how poor she looked. Lesson learned: looks deceive.

Katara hesitated in leaving, she didn't want Prince Zuko to hurt the man. "Zuko don't hurt him," she pleaded softly as she walked past him. She placed her hand on his arm and waited for him to say something, to reassure her that he wouldn't.

He nodded and waited for her to leave the shop. He walked around the man and stood in front of him. "Get up," he ordered and in seconds, Hiyu was on his feet. The Prince looked at the man up and down. "Do you enjoy intimidating women?" he asked frigidly and placed his hands behind his back.

"No--no sir. I don't," he answered timidly and looked at the ground.

Zuko nodded and began to pace around the shop. "Do you usually talk to peasants like that when they enter your shop?"

Hiyu began wringing his hands and nodded. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because they don't have money."

"What if they do?"

"I doubt they'd spend their money in here, when they should use that money to buy food."

"I see," Zuko responded and nodded. "You're a lucky man, Hiyu. Want to know why?"

The man hesitated in answering. He was afraid that the Prince before him would punish him if he answered wrong. But in the end he just nodded and waited for the Prince to speak again.

"I wouldn't hesitate in burning you alive right now. But the woman you so wrongfully disrespected asked me not to hurt you. She values life…no matter what scum owns it. So I'll spare you your life, this one time. But if I ever hear you speaking like that you her or any other woman, I will kill you even if they all plead not to. Understand Hiyu?" Prince Zuko looked at the man coldly. His fists were glowing with anger. "And don't think I won't find out…because I will," he added ominously and pushed him into some shelves. "Good day." He opened the door, stepped outside, and slammed it loudly.

Katara was standing outside, stroking the porcelain figurine with a sad look in her eyes. She felt so worthless. She didn't know why it hurt so much, it wasn't the first time that she had been asked to leave because she was a peasant. She supposed it hurt because she was indeed a peasant…marrying a Prince. She knew from the beginning that she would have to change the way she presented herself when she was with Prince Zuko, but she didn't expect such things until after they were married. After they married…what a wonderful but horrific thought. She would have to throw away her old clothes and wear fancy silk dresses. She would no longer be Katara from the Water Tribe. She would be Katara, _Princess_ of the Fire Nation.

That was not her.

"You OK?" Prince Zuko asked, snapping her out of her little trance and reaching for her hand before she had a chance to stroke the bison again.

Katara looked at Zuko and smiled weakly. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me," she answered and walked closer to him.

He frowned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Are you sure?" He watched her nod and look down at the miniature statuette. "Do you want to do something before we head back to my ship?" he asked quietly. Zuko saw her shake her head and pulled her even closer. He felt horrible for what had happened and knew that she still hurt because of it. _I should've killed him_, he thought angrily.

"What did you say to him?" asked Katara as they left the village.

"Things," he answered coldly. "Just scared him a bit." He looked at the little bison and smiled. "Can I see it?" he asked and held out his hand. Katara nodded and placed it on it his palm. He lifted it up to his face and examined it. It looked exactly like the beast that the Avatar rode. "What are you going to name it?"

Katara shrugged. She hadn't really thought to name it. "Little Appa," she finally answered. "Because he looks like the real one, but smaller."

"Appa, huh? Weird name," he observed and gave the porcelain animal back to the girl.

She laughed. "That's Aang for you. Creative and original."

"Hmm," he answered. He hoped that when they got married, she wouldn't talk about _Aang_. He didn't want to be reminded of how nice the kid was. He didn't want to think that if he captured the little boy and turned him into his father, his father would torture him. He didn't want to know that an innocent child would suffer because of him. He knew that if she talked about how wonderful the Avatar is, he would change his mind and stop his pursuit.

Thank the heavens she didn't.


	25. It Takes Guts?

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance. 

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

* * *

The preparations for the marriage ceremony took an entire month to make. Everything from the clothes that Katara and Zuko would wear to old traditions that would take place. Both teenagers had agreed to a simple wedding, but Iroh had insisted on making it a giant celebration. Unfortunately, because of lack of needed guests, the "giant" celebration would turn out to be the simple wedding that was originally wanted. 

Thanks to several hours of persuasion, Prince Zuko agreed to postpone his Avatar pursuit until after the wedding so the boy could attend. Aang had not wanted to go, but he didn't have the heart to hurt Katara's feelings.

Katara had spent an entire day searching for the dress that would be worn by her on her wedding day. She had entered an old shop to find, according to Iroh, the perfect dress. It was a blood red kimono with a gold flower pattern and a brilliant gold trim. The small rope that tied her almost bare backside was also gold. A red blossom comb accompanied the dress and Iroh informed her that women placed that comb in their hair decoratively. When she first tried on the gown, Iroh's jaw dropped and Sokka crossed his arms in complete offense. "Red makes you look like a fire bender," he had said but in his mind he had agreed that she looked absolutely magnificent. "That braid won't do," the retired General said as he looked at her up and down. "We must find somebody who will do your hair nicely." Easer said than done. After _another_ day's search, Katara found a humble villager woman to do her hair and face. The woman had asked Katara to buy some flowers that she would like placed in her hair and take extremely good care of them so they won't die the day of the wedding.

Prince Zuko had accompanied her the day that she had gone to the flower shop. After several hours of browsing, Zuko had lost his patience with Katara's fickleness and grabbed a handful of Daisies, burning them to the ground. "Just pick a flower and lets go," he yelled after Katara scolded him for being so impatient. The shop keeper had interfered just before Zuko burned any more flowers and patiently asked the two teens what they were looking for. Katara explained to her that her wedding was coming up and she needed flowers for her hair. The keeper showed the waterbender all sorts of flowers and their proposes. It was when the woman introduced to Katara the wonderful Orange Blossom, when things got a bit interesting. The woman had told Katara that this fragrant flower was used in weddings to ward off evil spirits, bad luck, and ill health. It also was a symbol of fertility. It was then that Zuko had paled and stammered, "fer-fertility?" Katara giggled and told the keeper that she wished to have a bundle of those beautiful flowers, considering that she did want to be in a lucky healthy marriage and would want children in the future. Prince Zuko, however, was still in shock and turned to face his future spouse with fear. "How many children do you want?" he asked, terrified of what her answer might be. Katara used this chance to prank her dear Zuko and answered with a simple, "Oh I don't know. Eight or Nine?" The poor man almost fainted with that response before Katara told him to calm down. She answered the question again by informing him that she just wanted one or two, but not until the war was over.

Prince Zuko had finished with his part of the wedding a week before the ceremony. According to his uncle, people in the military wore their uniforms when they married. "You also have to write a letter to the bride's father, in this case brother, and promise to him that you'll provide for and support her," Iroh informed while Zuko polished his armor. The Prince had rolled his eyes at this statement, thinking that anyone could take better care of Katara than her moron of a brother. Though, writing a letter seemed simple, it was not. It took Prince Zuko about a week to write the damn letter to Sokka, probably because he didn't want to sound too friendly or too serious with him. But this wasn't enough, Zuko didn't feel right to just write to Sokka, so he decided to write to the Avatar also. Why? Because his wonderful Katara had once told him that Aang was like another brother to her. This letter, unfortunately, took longer to write because it's hard to promise things to your enemy.

It was the night before the wedding and Katara laid awake on her bed, thinking about the next day. _By this time tomorrow, I'll be with Zuko,_ she thought sweetly and smiled. She closed her eyes and tried to catch sleep but couldn't. Deciding after an hour that sleep won't come without some tea, she got up and left her bedroom. She walked down the long hallway and peeked inside Aang's room. His even breath indicated deep sleep and she closed the door, thanking the Gods that Zuko had been kind enough to let him stay on the ship until the wedding. Aang had protested at first but Katara had the gift of persuasion, and he soon gave up, claiming that he loved her too much. She continued to walk down the narrow passage and came upon Zuko's room. She stood there, hesitating on going in. In the end, she shook her head and went out onto the deck to get a nice whiff of fresh air. She was about to go into the kitchen when she noticed that someone was inside the Captain's Coop. "That's strange," she said to herself and shrugged. "Maybe it's the Captain checking on what course to take after we leave tomorrow." Curiosity eventually got the best of her, and she decided to go up to the Coop to see who was in there. After many flights of stairs, she reached the designated room and slowly opened the metal door.

Prince Zuko looked over the parchment that he was reading and smiled when he saw Katara slowly step into the room. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked and rolled up the short piece of paper, tying an orange ribbon around it.

Katara smiled and looked at the scroll. "Nope. You?"

"Same." He set the scroll down next to another that she had not noticed. The difference between the other scroll was that it was tied with a blue ribbon instead of an orange one. "I got tired of laying awake, so decided to come up here and re-read some letters."

"Letters?" she asked confusedly and sat opposite of the Prince. The waterbender grabbed the scalding hot teapot and slid it towards her before it burned her. "To whom? …Pass me a cup."

Zuko nodded and handed her a tea cup. "One letter is for your brother and the other is for the Avatar boy." He watched Katara amusedly as she used her water bending to pour the clear tea into her cup. "Show off," he muttered.

"It's better than lifting that hot pot," Katara laughed and sipped her tea. "Mmm. So good," she whispered to herself and closed her eyes as the warm sweet liquid ran down her throat. "Why did you write them letters?"

"I'm supposed to," he said and smiled when Katara gave him a questioning look. "The letter promises to your brother and the Avatar that I will take good care of you no matter what. It's like a contract."

Katara frowned at the word 'contract'. She didn't like to think that she was being bought or traded. "Who told you that you had to write them a letter?" she asked, feeling a little dumb for doing so. Who else would tell him to do such a thing? His uncle, of course. His lovely old-fashioned uncle.

"Uncle Iroh," Prince Zuko responded. He suddenly felt stupid for writing a letter to Sokka and Aang, but soon shrugged it off. "Why did you come up here?"

"Just snooping around," she answered and smiled sweetly at Zuko. "I saw the light coming from this room from the deck, so I came to see who was up here. I was lucky enough to come upon my Prince Charming." She slowly got to her feet and walked over to Prince Zuko. After sitting down next to him, she hooked her arm with his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she whispered and closed her eyes. She was so happy to be sitting next to the love of her life. To be able to tell somebody that you love them and have that person feel the same way about you, is incredible. It's too bad only a few have been able to feel such ecstasy.

"I love you too," he whispered and unhooked his arm so he could wrap it around her. Zuko smiled as he felt the warmth of her body radiate off of her. He had missed having her so close to him. "Want to sleep in my room tonight?" he asked quietly and rubbed her arm. He didn't know what imposed him to ask such a forward question, but he didn't regret doing it.

Katara gasped at the sudden query, Zuko had never been quite so bold with her. But she sensed where it was coming from. She wanted to go to his room too, but a gut feeling told her that if they were alone in his bedroom, they would do anything but sleep. She knew it was OK to miss each other's company, but it wasn't OK to act upon it so daringly. "I want to but we should wait until tomorrow. We shouldn't give temptation a chance to take over," she said serenely and snuggled more into his body. He was so warm and so tempting.

"Temptation sounds very good about now," he whispered and laughed softly at his own joke. "I miss sleeping next to you. I miss waking up and seeing your face."

"I miss that too Zuko, but wait until tomorrow. We have the rest of our lives to sleep next to each other and to wake up together." She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "We're getting married tomorrow, remember?" Katara placed her hand on his scarred cheek.

Prince Zuko smiled and reached up to grab her hand. He stroked the back of it before bringing it up to his lips, kissing it gently. "Of course I remember." He wrapped his arms around her small waist and leaned closer to her face after she placed her arms around his neck. "It will be the happiest day of my life," he paused and gave her a short kiss on the lips, "next to the day that you bear my children."

Katara blushed and slightly pulled away from him. "Children?" she asked quietly and remembered the flower shop's incident. "So, you want children now?"

Prince Zuko nodded. "I never said I didn't. I just don't want them right now." He tightened his grip on Katara's waist. "We're too young."

She nodded in agreement. He was right, they were too young. All of the sudden, something popped into Katara's head. Something that she hadn't thought of before. "Uh…Zuko," she began and stopped. She didn't know how to approach the subject. It was too…personal.

"Hmm?" he hummed and looked into her eyes.

"I uh…well, you see…of course you know where babies come from, right?" Katara asked nervously and hoped with all her might that Prince Zuko knew where she was headed.

Zuko laughed and looked at her strangely. "Of course," he whispered sensually.

"Well, um…" The shy waterbender hesitated. She knew she had to ask but it felt so weird talking to a man about things that involved sex. She let go of him and he did the same, feeling that whatever she had to say was probably serious. "Tomorrow night…how are we suppose to," she paused and looked at him uneasily. "I don't want to get pregnant," she said at last, avoiding his gaze. _Just kill me now…_

"Oh," breathed the Prince. That statement was completely unexpected but he understood where her worry was coming from. A few days before, his uncle had awkwardly approached him about the subject, and explained to Prince Zuko the "ways" to prevent such things from happening. "Don't worry about that Katara. I got it figured out." He mentally kicked himself for sounding so sure of himself.

Katara raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Really? How?"

The teenage boy nodded. "Men have ways to prevent that from happening."

"Like?" Katara crossed her arms. _Please don't be making this up. I really don't want to get pregnant._

"Katara, just believe me," he insisted. "I know why I'm telling you this. Don't worry." Prince Zuko smiled and sipped a bit of his tea. He felt extremely uncomfortable and wanted to leave the subject alone. It was hard enough with his uncle, who's like a father to him, he really didn't need this from Katara. A woman could never understand his discomfort.

"Alright, but if I get pregnant…I'm blaming you," she said angrily and stood up. Then, she felt a strong hand pull her back down. She furrowed her brow at the man who kept her from leaving and sighed.

"Fine," Zuko huffed and turned to face her. He looked straight into her blue eyes and held her hands with his. "I'll tell you but you must promise me not to overreact like I expect you to."

"OK, I promise."

There was a long silence before Prince Zuko spoke again. He needed to find the right words to explain to Katara the kind of protection that he was going to use. But everything he thought of saying, sounded wrong and strange. And if he explained it to her like Iroh had, she wouldn't understand and ask more questions…just like he did. _Just be blunt about it and stop thinking so much or else you'll change your mind_. Zuko took a giant breath and frowned. This is was so damn difficult. _Talk about it from a different point of view. Use examples!_ Finally, a good idea. "When a man interacts with a woman, he uses a special barrier to prevent the woman from getting pregnant." He frowned when he saw a confused look in Katara's eyes. "A man ties a sort of _cloth _around his…" he trailed off, not wanting to use the actually term.

Katara filled in the blank in her mind and smiled, telling him that she knew what he had meant. "What kind of cloth are we talking about here?" she asked, realizing that Zuko had finished explaining his special method of birth control.

The banished Prince blushed momentarily. He had hoped that she wouldn't have asked that. When his uncle had told him, he was disgusted by it. He couldn't imagine Katara's reaction. _She probably won't care, she's from a Tribe. They probably use that tissue for all kinds of things, _he thought trying to soothe his mind with a least bit of comfort. _Who am I kidding? She's going to be disgusted by it._ "Uh…you might not like what I'm going to say, so I won't."

Katara crossed her arms and looked at Prince Zuko sternly. "Tell me."

He sighed, getting frustrated with her constant interrogation. "Animal entrails," he whispered and took a quick sip of his tea, as though if he did, she'll forget everything.

Katara felt her eyes widen significantly. Horror completely covered her face as she practically yelled: "What!" She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Where did you hear such barbaric nonsense?"

Prince Zuko furrowed his brow. It was disgusting, he agreed…but barbaric? No, it was not. If it prevented pregnancy, there was nothing barbaric about it. "My uncle," he answered. "And it works because he's done it," he added before Katara had a chance to defy the invention.

Katara didn't say anything more. If Prince Zuko believed this "cloth" to work, then OK. But something began to bother her. "If this is true, then how come, when Zhao took advantage of me I didn't see any of that junk?"

"Katara, you think Zhao cares if you get pregnant or not? No, he doesn't. If I hadn't stopped him, you probably would be carrying his child right now." Prince Zuko shuddered at the thought. Katara and Zhao's baby…that was frightening.

Katara's jaw dropped. That thought never crossed her mind. Never. And now, it frightened her to know that if Zuko had not heard her, Zhao would've impregnated her and leave her with child. "Oh my gosh," she whispered and placed a hand over her racing heart. "You're right." Her sleeping fear began to awaken and she shook her head. _No more horrible memories, please._

Prince Zuko saw a flicker of panic in her eyes and he knew that she was beginning to remember things. The hate for Zhao started to rush through his veins and he pulled Katara close to him. Embracing her, he felt her calm down. He knew that Katara will never be able to forget what Zhao did to her. Those memories will continue to haunt her for the rest of her mortal life. He tightened the hug and heard her yawn in his arms. "You're safe with me," he whispered and rubbed her back softly. "I love you." Several minutes later, her breath evened out and she fell asleep. "Nobody will ever hurt you again." He lifted her up and carried her out of the room, down the stairs, and out onto the deck. She shifted in his arms, when the cold air hit her face. He smiled down at her sleeping body and walked down the long hallway.

As Prince Zuko was about to pass the Avatar's room, the door opened and a groggy boy stepped out. He rubbed his eyes and smiled dreamily at a figure standing in the darkness. After realizing that the form was Zuko, he frowned and looked at Katara. "Is she OK?" the young boy whispered worriedly and walked closer to Zuko, so he could take a better look of Katara.

"Yes. She just fell asleep while we were talking." For a long moment, the Prince looked down at the Avatar with sad eyes. The ticket back home was standing right in front of him. No weapons and unaware. Zuko could very well drop Katara and capture the boy. Then, he could return back home and be happy again. He shook his head and looked down at Katara. _What am I talking about? I **am** happy,_ he thought and smiled. "Well, I'll go drop off Sleeping Beauty."

Aang looked at Zuko strangely and suppressed a giggle. "I can't believe the Prince of the Fire Nation just used Sleeping Beauty in an actual conversation. You must really love her." He smiled at Zuko and walked past him. "G'night."

Prince Zuko could've slapped himself in the face for sounding so…weak, but he would be risking dropping Katara. Instead, he continued to walk down to the end of the hallway and carefully tried to open the door to the water bender's room without waking her. Succeeding in the task, he set her down on her temporary bed and kissed her softly on the lips. "Good night," he whispered in her ear and headed out the door. It was then when something bright caught his eye. He turned his head and noticed a red dress hanging on the wall. The Prince looked over to see if Katara had awakened, and noticing that she hadn't, he walked closer to the dress. He smiled at the dark metallic red and at the gold flowers decorating it. He passed his hands over the silk and imagined Katara in the gown. _Beautiful…Simply beautiful._

He took one last glance at the dress and left her bedroom. Aang saw him depart from the Water Tribe girl's room and gave the Prince a tired wave before retreating to his own. Zuko smiled at the boy for a moment, but shook it off when he realized what he was doing. "I won't become friends with the enemy and risk losing my home forever."

* * *

**A/N-** This chapter was OK, it's not my best work but I thought that some subjects had to be covered, before the wedding…which is tomorrow! WOOHOO! Before I leave you, I'm going to answer some questions that I know will be asked. 

What time frame does _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ take place in?  
I believe around late 1400s to late 1500s. Why? The mask that Prince Zuko used in "The Blue Spirit" was used in Japanese No Theatre, which was invented in the 1400s. Also, Prince Zuko's ship is a steam engine ship and the first steam engine ship was invented in the 1500s.

Is Katara a virgin? How come she's not going to wear white on her wedding?  
The traditional white dress is about 150 years old, after their time. In the olden olden days, brides (including virgins) used festive colors. Like red, orange, yellow…etc.

Were animal intestines really used as **CONDOMS** back then?  
Yes! Isn't that nasty or what? But it's true, the man would place the animal part over his penis and tie it. Incredibly enough, it was sufficient to protect the woman from getting pregnant. I say we all stop and thank the man who invented latex condoms.

Is it true that the groom had to write a letter to the father of the bride?  
Yep, it is. Usually the bride's family would give money, goods, or an estate to the future husband and in return the husband would pay a "price" for her and write a letter to the father of the bride, promising to support her. But I skipped the whole trading thing because Katara's poor, and I made Zuko write the letter anyways. Haha

Why did Aang leave his room in the middle of the night?  
He had to go to the restroom. LOL


	26. Unrequited Love

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance. 

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

HAHAHA...many people "enjoyed" the condom nonsense. I did. It was so fun writing that part. It's informative. I thought you guys should learn something during the summer.LOL Any who, here's your chapter...

_

* * *

_

Katara awoke in her bedroom, tucked into bed, and a little confused. She thought back to the night before and tried to remember everything that had happened. Ah, that's right, she had fallen asleep in Prince Zuko's arms. He must've dropped her sleeping body off in the night. She sat up and smiled when she saw that the morning sun peeking through her small window and hitting her red elegant dress, making it shine like nothing she had ever seen. The waterbender stood up and stretched out her arms. Today was going to be the happiest day of her short life. The girl opened the door of her bedroom and was surprised at all the commotion that was out on deck. Scared that something had gone wrong, she ran out and checked to see what was happening.

The first thing that she saw was Prince Zuko, never in her life did he seem so handsome. He was talking to a crew member, who seemed a little nervous by the way that he was looking at the Prince. Then, Katara noticed Iroh, who was walking around taking a sip of his tea while different chefs approached him with all sort of foods. Aang was laughing at Momo, who was trying to get a red bow off his black tail. Katara crossed her arms when she noticed that her brother was nowhere in sight. She turned around and opened the door to his bedroom, sighing knowingly when she noticed Sokka was still asleep in his bed. She calmly walked over to her sleeping brother and shook him hard.

He woke up with a start and sat up, his boomerang in hand. "Did we get captured again?"

"Good morning, brother of mine." Katara smiled and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Sleep well?"

Sokka rubbed his eyes and weakly smiled at the waterbender. "I must've slept in. Did I miss the wedding?" he asked and laughed at his own joke. Unfortunately his sister was not amused.

"Everyone is awake Sokka. Even Aang--"

"Aang always wakes up early, you know that," the warrior interrupted.

"Either way, get up and get dressed because you need to help me today," ordered Katara and stood up. A warm smile crept onto her lips, when her brother groaned in disapproval. "C'mon don't be lazy." She turned around and started to head out the door when her brother's voice stopped her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? This is your last chance to change your mind, Katara. You are going to be with this guy for the rest of your life. That is a long time. If you have any second thoughts, I suggest you back out now."

Katara turned around and looked at the Water Tribe warrior affectionately. "I love him. I have no second thoughts. I'm looking forward to being with him for the rest of my life, no matter how long that is."

"Are you nervous about the giant step you are about to take?" Sokka asked as he got to his feet and walked closer to his sister.

"More than you can imagine. …But no second thoughts." The waterbender girl placed a warm hand on Sokka's shoulder for a moment, before turning around and leaving his room.

* * *

The Admiral placed his cold hands on the railing of his giant Fire Navy Ship and took a deep breath of the salty sea air. He growled at his unsuccessful attempts to find the Avatar. _Where could that damned boy be?_ he thought angrily and tightened his grip on the railing. _I've searched everywhere and nothing! Not even a single clue as to where he is!_

"Sir?" a no name soldier asked from behind the enraged Admiral.

Zhao turned around and shot the man an angry glare. "What is it?"

"We spotted Prince Zuko's ship a short distance from here."

The Admiral furrowed his brow at the statement. He didn't care about Prince Zuko, he only care about… Wait. He smiled deviously and held his hands behind his back. "Lets stop by the little Prince's ship and see what he's up to. He, or one of his crewmembers, might know something about the Avatar." He turned around and smiled at the sea. "How long will it take to reach him?"

"About an hour," answered the soldier uneasily.

"Very good. You're dismissed," he ordered. Zhao heard the footsteps of the soldier reduce and he knew that he had left. He laughed deceitfully. "Stupid Prince. You have no idea how much I hate you. I'll find the Avatar before you do and when I do, I'll make sure your father never allows you back home. No matter if you're the heir of the throne or not, you won't step on Fire Nation land again."

* * *

The villager woman finished pinning Katara's hair up into the bun that she insisted would look fabulous on her. Little wisps of hair stuck out of her head wonderfully, while small flowers decorated her bun. She looked stunning. The woman, Jun, patted the water bender's cheeks with a smooth powder, claiming that the powder will soften her features greatly, making her seem more womanly. A pink "lip paint" was brushed over Katara's lips while black paint was lined under her eyes, making her beautiful blue eyes stand out beautifully. She looked like the Princess that she will become in less than an hour. 

"I'd hate to spend this much time every morning," Katara whispered to the woman, as she finished applying a dark powder over her eyelids.

"What do you mean?" Jun looked at her work and smiled. "Done."

The waterbender opened her eyes and frowned. "I'd hate to wake up early everyday and have someone apply this stuff all over my face for over an hour." She stood up and walked over to a mirror, hoping that the waiting had been worth it. Katara gasped at her reflection. She couldn't recognize herself, she looked so…_majestic_. "Wow," she breathed and smiled at herself.

"Like it?"

"Like it? No. Love it. Where did you learn to do this?"

"Ehh…here and there. People who let me experiment. You though, have been the easiest person I have ever done. Because you, my dear, are naturally beautiful." The woman placed a hand on Katara's shoulder and smiled at her through the mirror. "I hope you have a happily ever after, you deserve it."

Katara turned around to face the woman she barely knew and hugged her. "Thank you." She let go of the woman and walked over to a table which had a bag upon it. "Your pay." She lifted the velvet bag and handed it to the woman.

"No my dear, I enjoy doing my work. On the house." She pushed Katara's hand away from her and opened the door.

"I want you to have it then. You need to eat. Have it, please?" the girl insisted and happily placed the bag in the woman's old hands. "You have been so great. Thank you again." She watched Jun nod a 'thanks' and leave.

Katara walked to the mirror and admired herself for a couple minutes. She set her eyes on her hair and admired the way that the woman had pinned it. It looked so elegant. Her eyes traveled down and fell on her face. The make-up looked magnificent, the work had definitely paid off. A glimmer of the pearl necklace, that Zuko had given her that morning, called her and she marveled at the way that the necklace matched with her red dress. Ah…the red dress, it looked absolutely beautiful upon Katara's slender body. The folds fell marvelously upon her curves. The shimmer of the gold flowers caught anyone's eye. Iroh had been wise to chose that dress, and she thanked him with body and spirit for insisting that she try it on.

A knock on her door made her jump and she quickly regained her posture. It was time.

She swiftly walked towards the metal door and opened it. Standing at the door was her brother and the Avatar. Their jaws had dropped at the sight of the future Princess. She laughed at them as she walked past them, closing the door behind her. She stood in front of them with crossed arms, waiting patiently for one to say something. It was Aang who spoke first.

"You look great," he whispered and smiled. "You actually look like…a girl."

Sokka made a 'humph' noise. "I still think you look like a fire bender." The Water Tribe warrior smiled and added, "but you look like a beautiful fire bender." He stepped forward and hugged his sister tightly. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted her to change her mind, to tell him that she didn't want to get married anymore. He wanted to cry.

Aang soon joined in the hug and Katara felt a familiar prickle behind her eye. "OK. OK. Stop or else I'm going to cry and ruin my make-up." She pulled away and took a deep breath. "We can cry after the wedding, alright?"

"You ready?" Iroh called from behind. "It's too late to change your mind," he laughed and waited for Katara to come.

Katara patted Aang on his bald head and nodded to Sokka. After taking a deep breath, she turned around and walked towards General Iroh. As soon as she stepped out of the darkness of the hallway and into the light of the deck, he gasped. She looked like the most beautiful creature in the entire world. "Katara," he said through a ragged breath. "You look stunning."

Sokka walked in from behind her and laughed. "You think so? I think she looks horrendous." Aang laughed at his joke and gently patted the water bender on the arm.

Katara hooked arms with Iroh and walked towards Zuko, who was speaking to a Lieutenant. He hadn't noticed her. She sighed and closed her eyes. The butterflies that had seemed to just flutter in her stomach earlier, were now consuming her insides. Then, the Prince turned around and she felt like she could've fainted. Thank the heavens Iroh was holding her.

Prince Zuko looked at her and felt his jaw drop. She looked like nothing he had ever set his eyes on. Everything about her looked magnificent. He felt like a complete idiot, just standing there…not doing anything but staring at the approaching girl. He managed to close his mouth and take a few steps closer to her. Katara's beauty overwhelmed him and he extended his arm subconsciously, waiting for her take it. His stomach did a somersault when he felt her gentle arm wrap around his armored one. He stumbled to the side when she smiled and quickly coughed, feeling the need to clear his throat incase he needed to say anything. Never in his life did Zuko feel so insecure, he hated it. He pulled her close and walked with her to the alter that would soon unite them for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Zhao walked through the small village and felt his ego expand as people entered their homes in fear. His strides lengthened as soon as he saw the ship within sight. That Prince will tell him where the Avatar is, even if he had to force it out of him. _Maybe he's already captured him,_ he thought angrily and smiled when the distance between the ship and him shortened. _That stupid Prince, catch the Avatar? Hahaha, don't make me laugh._ He stepped onto the loading ramp and walked up, onto the ship. 

He stopped mid-step when he noticed that there was some sort of celebration going on. The crewmembers were laughing and drinking. Prince Zuko was smiling with his uncle and nobody seemed to be angry or frustrated. Flowers were scattered everywhere and a long table was set up, with food set upon it. What was going on? Admiral Zhao shook his head. _Must be his birthday or some crap like that_. He pushed his way through the small crowd and turned the Prince around with a jerk.

"What the…" Zuko began and frowned when he realized who was it that did the turning. "What are you doing here?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Zhao was just about to answer when he heard a girl laughing. He raised an eyebrow and turned around. At first he didn't recognize the girl in the slimming red dress, but then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Katara?" he whispered unbelievably and began to walk towards her, when a strong hand stopped him.

"Don't you get near her," a threatening voice said.

The Admiral turned around and looked at the Prince confusedly. "What's going on?"

"It's none of your business," Zuko answered and let go of the man's arm.

"Iroh, I didn't know you had a Pai Cho game," a little boy said as he walked up from behind Zuko's uncle. He was beaming with happiness until he noticed Zhao. "Uh oh," Aang breathed and stepped backwards into a crewmember.

"The Avatar," Admiral Zhao muttered and stepped closer to the boy.

"Well, Prince Zuko thanks for having us here. Bye!" Aang said and pushed Zhao away with a strong gust of wind. "Sokka, lets go!" He ran towards the warrior and grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong, Aang?" Sokka asked and frowned.

"Admiral Zhao is here. We have to go," he said desperately.

"What?" Katara intervened and turned to look at Zhao walking towards her two friends. Her eyes widened and stepped before the man, blocking his way. "Hello, remember me?" she asked sweetly and pushed him away from her young friend.

Zhao smiled at her for a moment. "Hey beautiful, what's the occasion?" He grabbed her soft hand and kissed it sloppily.

Katara winced and pulled her hand away. "Leave this ship," she said and wiped her hand on her dress, "now."

He stopped attempting to get passed her and laughed. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" At that moment, Zuko grabbed the Admiral's shoulder and turned him around and with one swift movement, he punched him square in the face.

"I told you not to get near her," he said and grabbed Katara hand, pulling her away from harm. He looked at Katara and frowned. "You OK?"

She nodded and looked for any signs of Aang or her brother. And sure enough, she found them talking hurriedly in a corner of the ship. She pulled away from her husband's grasp and ran towards her two friends. "Aang!" she yelled and hugged him. "You didn't leave."

"Told you she doesn't want us to leave," he told Sokka and smiled at the waterbender. "So, what is he doing here?"

"Looking for you," she said and looked over at Zuko, who was yelling at the top of his lungs. "Don't worry, he can't do anything as long as you're here."

"Why?"

"Because as far as he knows, you're captured." Katara smiled and patted his head. "Don't leave." She turned around and looked at her brother. "Don't take your eyes off Aang. I'm going to try to kick Zhao off this ship and when I do, you guys will lift up the ramp. Got it?"

"How do you lift up the ramp?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. Find a way. Ask somebody who will help you. Tell them that I ordered you, if they'll listen to you. …As soon as Zhao gets off this ship, lift up the ramp." She kissed her brother on the cheek. "If you HAVE to go, do so. Just keep Aang safe." Katara smiled at Sokka before turning around. She looked down at the young boy that she had traveled with for months and smiled at him warmly. "I love you Aang. Take care of yourself." She pecked him on the cheek and laughed when he blushed. "OK, good luck and I'll see you later…hopefully." Katara looked at the two boys before walking away.

"I'll miss having her around to tell us what to do," Aang said sadly.

"Same here," agreed Sokka. "Lets go."

Katara walked beside her angry husband and gently grabbed his hand. At first, Prince Zuko turned to look at her but then returned his attention back to Zhao, who was now looking at Katara up and down with a sick smile on his face. "What?" the girl asked annoyed.

"Nothing," Zhao whispered. "You look beautiful, that's all."

Katara's grip on Zuko's hand tightened and she smiled confidently at the Admiral. "Thank you," she whispered. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question," the man retorted.

"I have a good reason to be here," she answered coldly and smirked.

"Enlighten me."

"She lives here," Prince Zuko answered and let go of Katara. Zhao shot the two teens a confused look. "She's my wife. Princess Katara of the Fire Nation."

Zhao looked at Katara and frowned. _No…_ It was then when it all clicked. The food, the laughter, a happy Prince, the Avatar's unharmed presence, and Katara's red dress…today was their wedding day. Everything came crashing down. The Fire Nation now had two new heirs to the throne, and one was a waterbender. "You're a disgrace to our Nation," Zhao spat bitterly to Prince Zuko. "How dare you marry your enemy? Have you gone insane? Your father will surely murder you for treason. You have the Avatar under your custody and are doing nothing about it. Truly, this witch hasn't convinced to stop your pursuit for the Avatar?"

"This witch hasn't asked him to do anything. Zuko will continue his dumb chase, but I won't be a part of it," Katara said and crossed her arms.

"Katara--" the Admiral angrily began but was interrupted.

"_Princess _Katara," Iroh said and placed a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"And for your information, as soon as Zuko and I take over the Fire Nation, you will be banished. Forever." Katara smirked at Zhao. "It sucks, doesn't it?"

"You can't do that," the Admiral said while shaking his head in disbelief. "You _can't_ do that."

"Oh, I can and I will. …You should've thought about that before you tried to rape me," Katara said and heard a couple people gasp at the statement. She shook it off and pointed towards the exit. "Leave…NOW!"

Zuko looked admirably at his new wife. Never had he seen Katara so determined. He glanced over at Zhao, who was now beaten. The Prince saw humiliation written all over his face and smiled in victory. Katara was very good at getting to people. He remembered back when she had made him feel so guilty for bringing her on this ship and when Sokka told him that Katara had the gift of guilt, and made sure to use it every so often. Her brother had been kind enough to inform Zuko of a way to block her guilt-trip gift…do it back to her but twice as much. He smiled at the thought of her weakness and returned back to Earth where he noticed Zhao walking down the ramp.

As though in cue, the ramp lifted as soon as Zhao stepped off and Zuko hugged Katara. "You were great," he whispered and lightly pecked her on the lips. "I love you."

"Same here," she whispered and looked back to see Sokka making a gagging gesture and Aang looking away. She pulled away from Prince Zuko and walked over to the two boys, smiling. "Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever. But promise me that you won't kiss Zuko in front of us again. It's unnecessary," Sokka said and looked at Zuko strangely. "Ugh, I don't know what you see in him"  
Katara lightly slapped Sokka in the shoulder and laughed. "He's great and you know it." She turned to look at Aang and frowned when she saw that he was on verge of tears. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from everyone. "Are you OK?" she asked quietly and placed her hands on both of his shoulders.

The Avatar child shook his head and tears began to spill from his eyes. "I'm going to miss you," he whispered between a sob. "Don't leave us."

Katara frowned and hugged the boy tightly. "I'm sorry." She pulled away a little and placed a wet kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to miss you too Aang." She pulled him closer and cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Aang returned her hug with the same intensity. He loved her with all his might. He didn't want to let her go. He quietly cried into her warm neck. "I love you Katara. Don't leave me. …I need you." He tightened the hug and cried more. "Please don't leave me. I love you." His hot tears wet her neck and cheek, but he didn't care.

"I love you too." Katara placed her hand behind his head and rocked him. "I'm going to miss you so much." She took a short breath between her long sobs. Her once beautiful make-up was now smeared across her face. Black paint covered her wet eyes and left small trails down her cheeks. "I love you…love you…" she repeated to the young boy and continued to hold him close. Never had she felt so sad, she felt like she was leaving her baby behind. She had grown so attached to Aang.

"Don't leave…" he whispered in her ear. His young heart was slowly and painfully breaking. It was shattering to a million pieces and there was nothing that he could do.

She loved another.


	27. Only the Beginning

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not my creation, the people at the Nickelodeon Studios created it, but that will not stop me from making my own little episodes of excitement and romance. 

_The only thing I own is the plot on your screen. If you plan to take my ideas and put them into your own fanfic, claiming to be your own mind that thought them up, get a hobby. Plagiarism is wrong, don't do it!_

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!  
**This chapter contains sexual content. Which means that this chapter is rated **M** for **MATURE**.

* * *

"_Should I smile because we're friends or cry because that's all we'll ever be?_" -unknown

Aang sat quietly as Appa flew through a large white cloud. The cold gusty wind hit his face and he didn't even flinch. He lazily looked to his side and noticed Sokka searching through their bags while muttering to himself about how they should've brought some food from Prince Zuko's ship. He was too hurt to do anything. Katara was not here and won't be again. She left them and she wouldn't be coming back. She had left to create her family. The Avatar sighed. _So this is what a broken heart feels like_, he thought glumly and petted Momo.

"What's this?" Sokka asked and grabbed two scrolls from his sack. He examined both of them and noticed that one was tied with an orange ribbon while the other was tied with a blue one. "Did you put these here?"

"Hmm?" Aang looked at the scrolls and furrowed his brow. "No."

The Water Tribe warrior untied the blue tied scroll and unrolled it. He read a couple lines before looking up. "They're from Prince Zuko," he said indifferently and passed the other to Aang. "This one is probably for you." He went back to his letter and read.

__

Sokka-  
I know what it's like to protect a sister from harm, having  
one myself. Unfortunately, she doesn't love me like Katara  
loves you. I never speak of her because it causes my anguish  
to know that my own flesh and blood hates my living existence.  
I tell you this to show you that even the Prince of the Fire  
Nation has his own sad secrets.  
Katara does now know about my younger sister  
and I intend to keep it that way.  
I promise to take never-ending care of  
Katara. I will provide her with Money, Clothes, Food, but  
especially Happiness. And once this horrible war is over,  
I wish to grant her with a home and throne. If I do not  
keep my promises, may you murder me mercilessly.  
-Prince Zuko from the Fire Nation

Sokka looked at the paper and took a deep breath of surprise. "Wow," he breathed and rolled up the scroll. "He has such a way with words," the warrior said sarcastically and looked at Aang's unopened scroll. "Aren't you going to read yours?"

Aang looked at the his letter with hate. He didn't feel like reading a letter from the person who took away Katara. He wasn't in the mood for any threats or whatever it was that was written in it. But interest soon intrigued him and he pulled off the orange tie. He willingly but slowly read the note.

Avatar Aang-  
I wasn't supposed to write you a letter, but I thought it  
would be appropriate. I realize that you hate me, and I'm sorry  
for causing you so much grief, but believe me, I have  
no option. If I did, I would leave you in peace.  
Please try to understand that I need you so I can  
return back home. I promise to take very good care of  
Katara, and if I don't, may you have no mercy on me.  
Never doubt the love I have for her. I really do care.  
She is everything to me.  
Well, I'll depart so you can continue to try to save the world  
from my evil father while running away from me.  
And pertaining to that one question you asked me  
a while back…  
Yes, I think we would've been friends.  
-Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation

Aang rolled up the piece of parchment and chucked it across Appa's saddle in rage. He didn't want to be friends with him. He didn't care if Zuko loved Katara. He didn't care about anything. The Avatar rolled up into a little ball and sighed in frustration. "I hate you," he whispered to himself.

Sokka stared at Aang sadly. The boy was utterly heartbroken. It hurt the warrior seeing the once joyful boy so sad. Momo squeaked randomly, making Aang look up in confusion. "Can you believe that lemur? He's so dumb," the teenage boy commented, trying to cheer up the Avatar.

"Yea, he reminds me of you," the twelve year old responded with a weak smile. Sokka returned the smile and punched him on the shoulder. "Appa! To the North Pole!"

Appa groaned and flipped his tail in the air.

Maybe _just_ maybe, things will turn out OK.

* * *

**RATED M FOR MATURE! READ AT OWN RISK.**

_"Love is patient, love is kind. It is not jealous, love is not pompous, it is not inflated, it is not rude, it does not seek its own interests, it is not quick-tempered, it does not brood over injury, it does not rejoice over the wrongdoing but rejoices with the truth. It endures all things, believes all things, hopes all things. Love never fails. …There are three things that last forever: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of them all is love."_ 1 Corinthians 13:4-8 (BIBLE)

"Goodnight Iroh," Katara said quietly and gently hugged the old man.

"I hope you have a good night too," the General responded with a wink. "See you tomorrow, but not too early, I suspect." He chuckled when he noticed Katara blush and patted her hand.

Zuko walked up behind his new wife and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Goodnight uncle," the Prince said and smiled at Iroh. The man just nodded at his nephew and disappeared into the hallway.

Katara turned around and looked up at her beau. She got on the tips of her toes and pecked him gently on the lips, her arms creeping around his neck. Zuko smiled and lifted her up, making her gasp at his sudden movement.

"Should we go?" he asked and began to walk down the dark corridor.

"Sure," she whispered and kissed his scarred cheek. The liquid bender rested her head on his shoulder as he tried to open the door to their bedroom. Succeeding in the act, he walked in and kicked the door behind him. He smiled at her and she returned the kind act, before he laid her down upon their bed.

The Prince placed his lips against hers and felt her gently pull him closer to her body. He propped himself up over her and kissed her passionately, letting her know that he needed her. That he loved her more than anything. More than his own life.

Katara ran her hands down his chest and smiled into him. He was still wearing his armor. She folded her finger and knocked on his chest with her knuckle. Zuko reluctantly let go of their kiss and looked down at her confusedly. "Your armor," she whispered and laughed when a blush momentarily crossed her new husband's face. She supported herself up on her elbows and watched the Prince climb off of her. He quickly took off his armor and sat on the edge of bed as he took off his metal boots. The Water Tribe girl crawled behind him and placed her soft hands on his strong shoulders. Zuko closed his eyes and threw his head back as the gentle massage took him into a wonderful state of bliss.

Zuko took her hands in his and brought her around to face him. He stared into her blue eyes and smiled. He gripped her waist and sat her upon his lap. Katara cupped his face with her hands and tenderly kissed him. "I love you," she purred when their lips briefly separated. Her hands skied up his shirt and swiftly pulled it over his head, leaving his chest bare. The familiar flutter in her lower body arrived and she indulged in the feeling as she mentally prepared herself for more.

The banished Prince's hands traveled along her backside and grasped a small rope, pulling it out of its' easy knot. He pulled the string off her and smiled when he felt her dress loosen significantly. Zuko slowly pulled her gown past her shoulders and kissed them, admiring how soft and warm they were.

He gripped her waist and guided her body on the mattress while he carefully climbed on top of her. Katara's hands traveled downward and pulled on the waistband of his pants, signaling him to take them off. Zuko withdrew from the kiss and smirked down at her. "Desperate?" he asked knowingly and Katara pulled him back to her lips.

The beautiful red dress didn't take long to come away in his hands and he took a moment to admire her beautiful body. It was at that moment that Prince Zuko knew that he was the luckiest man the world, to have such a magnificent creature in your be. He kissed every inch of her young skin and was elated with every soft moan that escaped Katara's lips. His hands touched every part of her flesh, taking in her gorgeous physical features.

Katara dug her fingers in his back as the world's most wonderful sensation crossed throughout her entire being. She was surprised to know that anybody could make her feel that way without any need for clothes, money, or food. But not everything was butterflies and rainbows, there were things that she had not expected. For instance, the pain that had throbbed between her legs, confirming that she was no longer a virgin, or the small amount of blood that had left her afterwards. She had anxiously wondered to herself if that was normal. The insecurity that was in the back of her mind every time she let out a breathless moan, disturbed her beyond anything, but Zuko knew how to detach her from such worried thoughts. She knew that he felt the same things she did. He was also insecure and she noticed this when Zuko had quietly asked her if she was OK after she briefly cried in pain.

Katara loved this man more than anything and didn't care about the war that his family had caused. She didn't care that he was chasing her best friend and hurting people while doing it. She didn't care that by being married to him, she had caused the first heartbreak of a young man. She didn't care if her father didn't understand that she was in love with him. The only thing she cared about was that the Prince of the Fire Nation was making her feel like the woman that she was. She cared about how she was making love with the one person she cared about the most.

That was what she cared about.

* * *

_"True love doesn't have a happy ending. True love has no ending."_ -unknown 

The sun peeked through the window and hit Katara's face, making her eyes flutter open. She sighed dreamily and kissed the bear chest that her head was laying upon. Her hand stroked Zuko's chest and she smiled when she felt him stir. "Good morning," the waterbender whispered and lifted her head up.

Zuko's eyes had not opened but a smile was on his lips. "G'morning," he responded groggily and reached up to quickly rub his eyes. He looked at the woman that was now his wife and grinned at how the sun hit her blue eyes, making them look crystal clear. The Prince slowly sat up and pulled her body close to his. He gave her a small peck on the lips. "How are you this morning?" he asked.

The Princess opened her mouth to answer but a loud knock on the door interrupted her. Zuko growled and got out of bed, putting his pants on as he did so. He glanced over at Katara to see if she was covered, noticing that she was, he opened the metal door.

A nervous soldier stood at the door and gave the angry Prince a shy smile. "Sorry for interrupting you sir, but the Captain wishes to know if you want to continue to head to the North Pole."

"Uh…yes," Zuko responded and looked past the man. Many guards and soldiers were already awake and working. "What time is it?"

"It's an hour before noon," the soldier answered and stepped back after the teenager gasped. Zuko nodded and shut the door on the combatant's face, letting him know that that was all he needed to hear.

Prince Zuko looked at his wife before hurriedly grabbing all his clothes. He put them on as fast as he could while explaining to Katara that it was eleven o'clock in the morning and he hadn't shown his face to the crew. "My uncle is going to taunt me for the rest of my days," he muttered angrily and left the room after taking a quick look in the mirror.

Katara smiled at his silliness and sat in bed for a few moments, just to contemplate everything that they had done the day before. "I could get used to this," she finally said to herself and got out of bed.

* * *

Go to my profile and read the sequel to this fanfiction. It's named "Beware".

Hopefully, the sex scene didn't disturb you too much. It wasn't _that_ graphic, so whatever. I put it in there because a few people wanted some "lemony scented goodness". XD

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE LEFT ME REVIEWS  
(WHETHER NICE OR MEAN). YOU ROCK SO MUCH! -CHICKYGURL**


End file.
